The Lion King III: Heir to the Pride Rock
by Axel Lively
Summary: The Pride Lands are better than ever under the rule of King Simba and Queen Nala, with Kovu and Kiara as their heirs. While Simba is satisfied, he has a hard time facing the thought of leaving Kovu and Kiara with such responsibility. At the same time, Kovu feels unworthy of the title. But when an enemy from the past brings terror into their land, will they overcome their issues?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **Hello, everyone! Just wanted to let you know that this story will be 15 chapters (including the prologue and the epilogue) with one chapter being posted (most probably) every two weeks. Make sure to leave some comments on what you liked, what you didn't like, what I need to improve upon etc. Every praise and every criticism will mean a lot to me because I'm planning to dedicate myself to my original story next. Thank you in advance and hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The night was quiet in the Outlands. At first seemingly unsuspecting and peaceful, but with a layer of dread as an old lion stood on the dusty hill, looking down at the cave in the middle of a wasteland, surrounded by thick clouds of dust. The presence of the old lion was shadowed, but his eyes seemed to have a sinister glow that looked like it would doom anything it glances upon. That the mind behind those eyes will destroy everything it seeks to destroy. And the destruction was beginning on that very night, in that very moment, with one seemingly small event that would start a chaotic chain.

The lion looked up. The sky may have been bright with shining stars, but this place was so dirty that the stars couldn't even be seen. The lion was old, but his senses still served him well. He remembered how he would go stargazing with his family when he was young and never really saw anything special about it. He only thought of it as foolish. A true ruler would have to focus on the ground he was standing on instead of getting lost in something he couldn't reach. However, after he had several near-death experiences and played with life a lot, not only did that make him tougher, but also made him appreciate those little moments in life. His senses sharpened in the process. He might have been old, but he was one of the most dangerous lions around, especially for his age. But his clock was ticking and he knew it. Soon enough his near-death experiences would be a lot more serious.

He glanced down at the hyenas entering the cave. It seemed like a relatively stable unit by hyenas' standards. Maybe that's just how it works when the leader gets older, which explains his success with his pride later in life. Experience builds success. And he could see the same applied for his former ally. A former ally who turned on him. A traitor who was about to pay. One might wonder why the lion was bothering. He had a stable life as the leader of his pride. But as the years starting getting to him, he kept spending sleepless nights thinking about unfinished business in the past and reliving the feelings of shame and lost honor. In his new pride, no one knew anything about his past. He was a mystery to everyone, even his mate didn't know every bit of how the story went. All that because he wanted to achieve a status, far away from the Pride Lands. But now, as one of his last wishes in life, he decided to face his past head on. If Simba could do it, he could do it as well. And it was starting that night.

"Attack." The old lion ordered the younger one that was standing behind him.

"Yes, master Scar."

**... **

Shenzi dragged herself out of the cave just to stretch a little bit. Her joints didn't serve her quite as well as they used to. But she was fine with that. She was still a survivor. What was important for her was to stay alive. She couldn't care less about the food chain. Still, she used to be the most capable of her unit, bringing the most prey home. Even though the prey never really was much. Mostly mouses, meerkats, or just leftovers from an already dead animal. But she could always pride herself on that one story from her younger days. The story when she, along with the entire pack of hyenas almost had a lion for dinner.

That was the day that she decided to leave the Pride Lands forever. She hated that place and a very thought of it made her sick to her stomach. The lions were tough as nails, even the weaker and cowardly ones like Scar. Well, at least she learned a lesson from Scar. Never lean on anyone. It was funny to her when she thought about her naivety back in those days. Scar seemed just like someone who would step over others just to make it out in one piece. And even if she may have not finished Scar off, she put all of her strength in every bite and scratch that she gave him, thrilled by the panic in his eyes and his rabid movements. The great, always clever and cunning Scar had to rely on his bare survival instincts. In the end, wit and cleverness made no difference. It all came down to survival. During the first few seconds, he tried to hold them all off, but the hyenas wouldn't let it go. At some point, however, something woke up inside of him. His eyes were usually the kind you don't forget that easily, but it was like they got a new layer of savagery in that moment as he started kicking all of the hungry, furious and desperate hyenas away and running faster than ever. Away into the unknown, disappearing from a land that he was a king of moments ago. Shenzi ran away the day after, but in the opposite direction. She knew that wherever Scar was, she didn't want to see him again. Out of fear. Out of hate too, but mostly out of fear. There was something about Scar that was otherworldly and that made him terrifying even in state of vulnerability. And she didn't want to encounter that glance again. Sometimes it still haunted her.

Shenzi caught herself pondering on where he might be now, but chased those thoughts away. Wherever he was, she didn't want to know and so she continued walking. The dust clouds were thick, but she got used to dirt in her life. "Be satisfied with what you've got" was sort of a motto for her. Her eyes were adjusting a little slower now than before, since her sight got progressively more blurry with age. Still, for a moment there, she could swear she saw the haunting green glow of Scar's eyes that was still present in her dreams to this day, gazing at her from the depth of a small gorge lying ahead. For a second, she stood, paralyzed by the all too familiar green glow that she might or might not have seen in that exact moment. Looking closer she could notice the silhouette of a lion not that far away from her. Just as suddenly as he appeared, the lion swiftly turned around and disappeared behind the corner of the cliff's bottom.

Another outcast from the Pride Lands? She wouldn't be surprised. They probably still feel just as privileged and above everyone else. But it reminded her so much of Scar. She knew it wasn't the safest, let alone the smartest thing to do, but she had to see it for herself, so she carefully walked to the corner where she last saw the silhouette disappear, trying hard not to make a single sound. The tension was flowing through her body as she tried to blend in with the sounds of the night. When she finally got to the corner, she just saw an empty path. After a few seconds of careful staring, she decided to shrug it off and begin walking back, a little faster this time. However, her walk began to slow down soon enough when it started to seem like there was nothing around again.

Halfway back to the cave, the cliffs were getting lower. She didn't give them much thought since predators rarely come around here and suddenly, something about her size lifelessly dropped to the ground from up there right in front of her, making a loud thumping noise. As old as she was, she jumped and starting running in the opposite direction, but this time something else jumped from a cliff. It was a lioness. An old lioness, she noticed by the way she faltered, but obviously a very strong and capable lioness by the way she didn't let herself slide away. Shenzi tried to run in the direction she was first going towards when a dark-maned lion jumped at her, pinning her down against the rocky path. She was terrified, but the fact that it wasn't Scar put her at some ease when she came face to face with the lion. This lion was way bigger and obviously more capable, but he didn't have that something Scar had that made him so terrifying. If it had to end like this, she just wanted to get it over with. It was fine by her to end this way, having lived quite a life. But the lion didn't do anything. Just held her down. Then, she heard an all too familiar voice pierce the silence like a fang through the flesh. A voice she's been expecting. A voice that she could still hear sometimes just as clearly in her head. And when she heard it, she knew her biggest fear just came true and that she may not go away so easily.

"Oh my, my, my, if it isn't an old friend of mine," the voice said.

The big lion turned her on her side and pressed her head down on the floor. There, she saw Scar standing right in front of her. As soon as she saw his demonic smile on top of a disturbingly deformed body with many traces of old wounds, she knew her death wasn't going to be so easy. But she tried to make it out of the trouble by laughing it off, like in the old days, hating how she retreated back in her old weaker self the moment she saw him.

"Hey, Scar!" she said as she let out a nervous chuckle. "What's up with you?"

"Just decided to pay a little visit to my former homeland. Family trips, you know," Scar said while absent-mindedly looking at his claws.

"Well, you kinda got off the trail. Pride Rock is in that direction." She tried to move her head to gesticulate, but the big lion pressed her head down harder. "Okay, okay."

"Oh, I know exactly where Pride Rock is. I just wanted to pay my dearest old friend a little visit." he said as he continuously moved his face closer to hers. "After all, it's been a long, long time."

"Yeah, look, I'm really sorry, but can you come back tomorrow? We will have more room."

Scar let out a chuckle. "You're so funny when you try to cling on to every last straw to survive. Well, I can't say I don't understand. After that one night, hoo. You know, I've always wondered, which part of me tasted the best?"

"Scar..." Shenzi let out a scared plead.

"Uh-uh-uuh, I want to hear you say it. What was it?" Scar continued with a playful tone and finished it on a menacing note.

Shenzi gulped. "The leg."

"The leg. Perfect," Scar said with a sadistic smile as his glance shifted from her face to her leg. "Then we start with the leg."

"No, hey Scar, please, we were friends."

Scar cut her off, not really giving any attention to her words. "You know what's going to happen next? We will drag you to your unit and make you watch as I rip their necks off, just like we did with the one we threw in front of you, I suppose it was your kid or something."

"Nusura," Shenzi let out a terrified whisper.

"Ah, what a lovely name. Shame that his mother wasn't a bit smarter when she was younger," Scar said and began taking Shenzi on a slow and painful road to her death.

**... **

"Great job, everyone," Scar said to his pride. "Get some rest now. Tomorrow we go further."

Now in a bit clearer area, the pride scattered around, each one taking their own place under the stars, never knowing what Scar's been taught about them. It was a thing he shared only with Warithi, his son. Scar lied down a bit more slowly, but with persistence and unwillingness to be a slave to his wounds. He turned himself on his back, quietly groaning, but eventually making himself comfortable.

"Father?" Scar heard Warithi behind him.

"Yes?" Scar said, continuing to look at the stars.

"Was I good enough?"

"I'm proud of you, son. Now go get some rest. Big days await."

"Yes, father," Warithi replied and moved away to lie down on the grass.

Scar continued to look up. At times it almost seemed like Mufasa truly was up there, glancing at him in disappointment, maybe even disgust. But after a long, exhausting, and finally, eventful day, he drifted off sooner than usual. He decided not to think about it. It wasn't the right time for that.


	2. One of Us

**CHAPTER ONE: ONE OF US**

The blinding gold of sun broke away from the far horizon and the Pride Lands started to come alive for another day.

Simba stood on top of the Pride Rock, watching his land wake up and the golden beams of light touch everything that was his, his eyes flashing in shades of gold as the sun reflected itself in them. He couldn't really sleep much. He didn't know why, but this went on for a few days in a row now. Sometimes he still dreamed of his father, but his soul was finally at peace. He learned that he didn't have to be Mufasa so Mufasa can live in him. Mufasa simply lived in him. It was just the way it was. And that made it easier for him to accept the new times, the new world that knocked on his door.

It was the moments like these that took him right back to those when he was a cub. To those simpler times. Sure, he had a nice time with Timon and Pumba when they were the ones raising him, but there was always the darkness of his past, lingering inside and going wherever he was going as much as he tried to suppress it. Like a wound that was constantly open, but never healed because he tried to pretend it wasn't there and ignore the pain. On some of his last days with them, before Nala appeared, it was worse than ever and sometimes he could barely find the strength to get up, but Timon and Pumba thought he was just lying around, not worrying. When Nala appeared, it was one of the biggest reliefs in his life. He had something from his past that he held so dear, but he didn't have to confront it. And then Nala started to touch his wound and it hurt. It hurt very bad. And then there was also Rafiki who just wouldn't leave him alone. The whole situation was like a rude awakening. And then he came to his senses. He couldn't take it any longer. He didn't worry if he was strong enough to do the deed; the important thing was that he could go do it. In the end, it felt like the only right thing to do. And he did it. It was very hard, but he did it. All he had to do was remember his father and make him proud. That's what his new purpose was when he became a king.

And then Kovu came barging into his peaceful life. Simba couldn't bring himself to trust him, but for the sake of his father's law, he let him join the pride. Kiara seemed happy around him, but he still didn't like the whole situation very much. He wanted her to know that her father will always be there to protect her, so she never gets to feel the way he felt when he lost his own. Kiara and Kovu looked really happy together and when he saw how isolated Kovu must have felt, he started to feel bad for the young lion and began showing him some warmth. Showing him that he can be so much more than he was expected to be. Something Simba used to need himself. And then Zira showed up. This betrayal, as much as Kovu said he had nothing to with it, devastated him. He felt like he couldn't trust anyone. Like all his overblown anxieties where right. So he exiled Kovu, but soon felt very bad about it. In addition, it caught him completely off-guard when Kiara told him he will never be Mufasa. He didn't show anyone how much it got to him, not even Nala, but he felt awful. He felt like a disappointment. And he felt really bad for Kovu. Being banished for something you very obviously had nothing to do with was a feeling he knew all too well. He didn't even want to imagine what Kovu must have felt like.

But in the end, Kiara and Kovu were the ones who saved them. Kiara ended up being one of those who taught him the most about himself and about true values. He couldn't be more proud of her. And nothing made him happier in a while than telling Kovu he belongs. It was like making peace with himself. He saw Kovu, and no longer saw Scar, but saw a troubled youngster who felt like he didn't belong and Simba understood that. Simba thought he was supposed to be Mufasa, and everyone thought Kovu was supposed to be Scar, but in the end they were just themselves, and that was the best thing they could do to truly be at their most.

Nowadays, Simba felt Mufasa's presence by his side so strongly that he could almost see him. And he knew Mufasa was proud. And more importantly, Simba was proud of himself.

"Morning," a voice said behind him. Simba turned around and saw Nala climbing up to him.

"Morning," Simba responded with a smile.

"How was my king's sleep?" Nala said as she cuddled with her head from his chest up to his neck.

"Been better," said Simba as he cuddled along.

"Well, you did always have a habit of waking up first. I remember when we were cubs how I'd always hear you jumping around and trying to drag poor Mufasa out, but once you were out I'd just go back to sleep."

Simba chuckled. "I guess that's one habit Kiara picked up from you. And Kovu's no better. They are almost always the last ones to get up."

"No wonder. They are such night owls, always fooling around all night. By the time everyone's asleep, there they are. At long last. Sometimes I hear them singing while they are climbing up. I wonder what they do all the time."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know," Simba responded.

"Aw, come on, don't act like we weren't any different," Nala proceeded to poke fun. "Ah, when I think of those days. Staying up all night, running around, swimming, stargazing..." She exhaled, catching herself dozing off in a romantic fantasy. "I didn't see anything in the world but you."

"And I didn't see anything in the world but you," Simba said and licked her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Their sweet, quiet moment of nuzzling together was suddenly interrupted by a very loud yawn. Simba and Nala turned around and saw Kovu at the entrance of the cave, with a mane as messy as a wild bush, eyes only half open and mouth open so wide that it looked like he was roaring, dragging himself step by step like he was the very death itself.

"Mornin'," he muttered.

"Third one awake," Simba said. "I have to say, I'm pretty impressed."

"Mhm," Kovu exhaled through his nose which was probably meant to be some sort of a laugh. "I don't know what's happening to me. Must be the end of the world." he said as he strecthed and shook his whole body, pulling his mane together.

"Anyone else awake?" Nala asked.

"A few," Kovu said as he finally began approaching them.

"Kiara?"

"Snoring."

"Reminds me of someone," Nala said and playfully pushed Simba on the chest with her paw. Simba shushed at her.

"Okay, well, I think I'm gonna go for a walk. She won't wake up for another eternity," Kovu said in a low, scratchy, still sleepy voice.

"Alright, try to be useful and catch something on the way, will you?" Simba said.

"Sure."

Kovu slowly got down the Pride Rock, barely looking capable enough for walking, let alone hunting, and Simba and Nala were left alone in their little personal paradise again.

"I'll go later anyway. He doesn't really look like he will catch anything," Simba told Nala.

"Well, he's just woken up, give him a little time. Although I really look forward to hunting with you," Nala responded.

"In that case I hope he remains groggy," Simba said, winking at Nala.

Nala smiled and after a short pause said: "He does have a lot of respect for you, you know. Now you're like a father he never had."

"He's a nice lion," Simba said as he turned to Nala. "But I'm better."

"You're the best," Nala said and swiftly pinned Simba down just like in their old days. "But maybe I'm a little bit better."

"I'll think about it."

**...**

Kovu finally started to come to his senses. Before hunting, however, he just wanted to roam around a little. He loved being a part of this land and its inhabitants. The landscapes sparked particular satisfaction inside of him. He never felt this safe and calm in his life before. Even though he was used to being attentive a lot of time, sometimes for no reason, but maybe that was for the better. This was everything he never knew he needed so much. Being a part of something. Being one with them.

Sometimes, he still felt bad about Nuka and Zira. Even though they never treated him right, they were still a part of him. They were his family. He still felt a sting of guilt when thinking of them, as much as he was told he shouldn't. Being hated by the ones he loved was eating him alive. Well, at least he still had Vitani. She seemed to have let it go. It took a couple of months for the adjustment period, but the pride managed to find its center with the newcomers. Everyone from the Outlander pride seemed more than fine with the whole situation. Maybe because they were finally in a proper, stable pride, feeling safe. Besides, no greater plans were ever made for them.

As for Kovu, he was happy where he was, but he was going to be a king one day. And it made him feel a little conflicted to say the least. He didn't feel nearly capable enough. Of course, there was Kiara, but he just wanted to fool around with her forever. He just wasn't liked enough to be a leader. His exile was short, but not forgotten. Sometimes he would still get a judgmental look from some other animal here and there, or a monkey would fling a small rock in Kovu's direction. All this didn't happen often, but it happened. And it was enough to make him wonder how he would manage to be a proper king. Kiara was going to be a great queen; there was no doubt about that. She would say she doesn't feel ready either, but Kovu knew that when the moment comes, she will be a true queen. Kovu, on the other hand, shivered at the very thought of having to rule all that. And having to rule all those who didn't want him.

Still, Kovu didn't want to think much about it. It wasn't the right time. But in the pride itself, everything was stable and he felt accepted. Even Simba warmed up to him a lot. Sometimes they'd go hunting together, talking as if they have been friends for a while. As present as some troubles still were, most of them were gone. And Kovu was thankful for what he had.

Kovu was snapped out of his mind when, on the path in between the tall grass, he heard a shushing noise on his left. He turned his glance to the left and stared into the grass, carefully preparing for defense in case someone attacked him. He wasn't worried, just focused and tense. Out of the blue, something hit him from his right and within seconds, he was lying on his back with Kiara pinning him down.

"Gotcha!" Kiara yelled and triumphantly stared into Kovu's surprised expression.

"Wow, you're getting better. A lot better," Kovu said, breathing heavily.

Kiara started laughing and got down from him. "You looked so terrified."

"Yeah, I was," Kovu said and got up. "Terrified, but impressed."

"And dad sent "you" for a hunt," Kiara began to poke fun.

Kovu smiled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. Race you to the waterhole?"

Kovu's gaze once again leaned to the left, wondering what the thing he heard on the left was.

"Kiara, you didn't happen to throw anything to the other side?" Kovu asked her.

"What? No, what do you mean?"

"Something was moving there. It made quite a noise."

"Now you're just trying to make it seem as if I won because you were distracted."

"Oh, I didn't hear you at all," Kovu answered. "But I swear there was something over there."

For a few seconds, they just stared into the grass, now completely still.

"Well," Kiara broke the silence. "Whatever it is, it's gone now.

"Yeah, you're right," Kovu quietly said and suddenly started running, turning his head back with a mischievous grin. "The race is on!"

"Hey, not okay!" Kiara shouted and ran after him.

**...**

Damu let out a sigh of relief as the lion and the lioness finally went racing away. It was close, but he managed to stay put. He knew he would. That was probably why Warithi had sent him to go do this in the first place. Though, he did scold himself for making that one bit of noise that made the lion stop and listen.

Getting the lions this close, Damu instantly recognized that the lion he saw must have been Kovu. The apparent resemblance to Scar at first glance, but once you look harder, you notice more and more that they don't look all that much alike. That meant the lioness with him must have been Kiara.

As the sounds of their laughter and enthusiastic exclamations faded away, he decided it was finally time to start moving. He didn't think he would see much more than this. On top of that, he didn't see much point in the mission they sent him for. Everyone that they managed to get to talk on their way told them about the current state of the Pride Lands. This was really nothing more other than making sure all these claims were true, even though it would be too big of a coincidence if all those animals said the same lie.

So Damu walked through the grass, heading back to the hideout, shaking his head off of occasional fleas that would fly around, content about at least not having to get too close to the Pride Rock yet.

**...**

As the day met the night, Kiara and Kovu were, once again, lying on the grass, looking at the stars. This became sort of a routine for them, but it never stopped being fun. Every night, their laughter could be heard just as loudly. And this time was no different.

"Hey, remember that time I showed you a little rabbit formation I noticed in the sky and then you showed a formation of two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat and said it like it was this most amazing thing ever?" Kiara said through laughter.

"What can I say? I'm obviously a hopeless romantic at heart," Kovu replied.

"Well, that you are, no need for sarcasm. One day, you will be known as The Cuddly King."

"Hah, yeah," Kovu tried to laugh, but signs of worrying showed up on his face.

"Something wrong?" Kiara asked. Even with all the joking around, she knew how to get serious when necessary. The compassion and stability she inherited from her mother did her a lot of good when necessary.

"Something's been going through my mind lately. I mean, I know I should be thankful for what I have. This is something beyond anything I've ever dreamed of. I have a stable life, I live somewhere nice and I have the love of my life," Kovu explained himself, winking at the last part.

Kiara smiled warmly at Kovu, but didn't interrupt him, allowing him to proceed.

"But, you see, I'm not sure if I'm ready for the whole king thing. It's not that I feel like an outcast anymore, it's just that I don't feel like I deserved that title," Kovu said and sighed. "It's stupid, I know, I'll come around."

"Kovu, it's not stupid. Remember my dad's story? I'm pretty sure he felt the exact same way," Kiara consoled Kovu, approaching even closer to him.

"Yes, but he was wanted. As much as he thought he wasn't. And he was also a royal. I'm like a polar opposite, I don't even know who my father is and Simba's father was Mufasa. Mufasa! Hearing that name alone gives me chills. The only father I know of is my adoptive father and that's Scar. Does it really get any worse?" As Kovu's repressed worries began pouring out of him, he sounded more and more upset as he was talking.

"Kovu, you are not Scar," Kiara calmly said. "And it doesn't matter where you came from, what matters is who you are. And you are one of us. We are one, Kovu. Remember?"

A large smile turned up on Kovu's face. She just used Kovu's own words against him in the best way possible. Kiara had a way of doing that. It worked on her father remarkably well.

"Of course," he responded and began nuzzling with Kiara.

"Oh, you big cuddler," Kiara murmured and nuzzled back.

**...**

After another long night getaway, Kiara and Kovu got back to the Pride Rock. As expected, everyone else was already asleep.

"Let's just take one more look at our land before we drift off," Kiara suggested.

"Of course," Kovu said and they walked together to the top of the Pride Rock.

"Ah, one day this will all be ours," Kiara proudly said.

"Yup." That was the only thing Kovu could say about it. Talking to Kiara did put him at ease, but his fear still refused to go away.

For a moment they stood completely silent in the heat of the night, with the only sound being the night's song of the chirping crickets.

"Wait, what's that?" Kiara wondered, focusing her glance on a particular dot in the distance.

"What's what?" Kovu asked.

"That," Kiara said as she tilted her head towards the west. "Looks like...smoke? Smoke!" Kiara got tense and started moving towards the entrance to the cave. "I have to wake dad up."

"What's going on?" Kovu asked as he tried to keep up.

"It's coming from the Tree of Life. That means Rafiki could be in danger. I can't know for sure, but we can't just let this slide. It's too suspicious. I'll go in and try to quietly wake dad up, I don't want to cause distress. Wait for me out here," Kiara explained, trying to appear calm.

"Okay," Kovu responded as Kiara went into the cave.

**...**

Simba heard voices outside. It was Kiara and Kovu again. He didn't want to open his eyes. He thought it would wake him up too much. Not that he was wide awake anyway, but he was trying hard to fall asleep and he felt like even opening one eye just a tiny bit would ruin any chance he had of falling asleep. Soon after, he felt someone nudging him.

"Dad, wake up," Kiara whispered.

"What is it?" Simba said with his eyes still closed.

"There's smoke in the distance. I think it's coming from the Tree of Life."

"Rafiki?" Simba exclaimed as he immediately opened his eyes and got up.

"Come," Kiara said and they both ran outside as quietly as they could.

Simba ran past Kovu and to the top of the Pride Rock, looking at the smoke wriggling in the distance. "This must be it. It's right in his direction."

"What are we going to do?" Kiara asked.

"I'll start running to him right now."

"You can't go alone, it could be dangerous, let me come with you," Kiara proposed.

"That's exactly why there's no way I'm taking you there."

"I'm getting better. When are you finally going to start believing in me?"

"I do believe in you, Kiara, I just don't want you to ever have to be put into a dangerous situation. You're my daughter. One day, you'll understand," Simba persisted.

"Fine," Kiara finally settled. "But don't go alone."

"I'd bring your mother, but she needs to stay to keep the pride stable. No one does that like her. And that's especially what we need these days when we're all just trying to get used to each other."

"I'll go," Kovu spoke out. Simba and Kiara both turned their heads away from one another and towards Kovu.

"Kovu..." Kiara muttered.

"I don't know," Simba said. "You will be the king and..."

"And I really need to learn some things from one," Kovu finished.

"Kovu, are you sure about this?" Kiara said with a worried look on her face.

"Kiara, I'll be fine. We'll be back by tomorrow night. I promise. I think this could really help with, you know, the whole king thing," Kovu told Kiara and turned to Simba. "Besides, Rafiki helped me through my dark times just as much as he helped you through yours, Simba. Or at least as far as I've heard. If he's in danger, I owe him this much."

"Dad, what do you say?" Kiara asked Simba.

"Well, you didn't exactly prove yourself much in fights, but you're agile enough for this. Besides, I like the way you think about this and I agree that it's necessary." Simba exhaled. "Okay, you'll go with me."

"Thanks, Simba," Kovu said.

"Just be careful not to get knocked out in the middle of the fight again, okay?"

"Of course," Kovu promised, embarrassed.

Simba began to approach the cave again. "I'm just going to tell Nala and we move."

"Okay," Kovu said as Simba got in.

"Oh, Kovu." Kiara muttered and nuzzled with him. "Don't you dare not come back. Last time you two went out a little further was disastrous."

"What, you think we'll come across another pride that will try to set me up but will end up friendly in the end?" Kovu joked to ease Kiara.

"Shut up," Kiara said and gently bumped him with her paw, but he did manage to put a smile on her face.

"Hey, don't worry," Kovu assured her. "We'll be fine. I really think I need this, it should be a very good thing for me."

"Just come back to me."

"Of course I will." Kovu smiled at her and gave her a lick on the cheek. They enjoyed a quiet moment together as Simba made his exit out of the cave.

"Ready?" he asked Kovu.

"Ready," Kovu replied, nodding his head and making way for Simba to approach Kiara.

"Also, Kiara," Simba added. "Keep in mind that we might go all the way across the desert and into the jungle if we don't find him around here, but we will come back as soon as possible."

Kiara nodded. "Okay, dad."

"Bye, Kiara," Simba said, placing his head on her neck as a sign of affection. "We will come back soon, so don't you worry."

Kiara smiled. "Hakuna matata, dad. Do what you have to do."

Simba smiled at her and turned around, quickening his pace. Kovu mouthed a mute "love you" to Kiara before he turned around and started running with Simba. And even though Kiara said "Hakuna matata", she really didn't feel at ease. She kept watching until they got lost in the dark of the night, becoming no more than two faint dots that Kiara at some point suspected just became her imagination.

**...**

Farther, on the other side of the Pride Rock, two lions were standing, looking ahead. One was bigger and a lot more strong-looking with darker fur while the other one was scrawny with a lighter body but a darker mane. Both had their father's eyes, but only with a half of their menace within.

"So, are we waiting for dawn now?" Damu, the smaller one, asked.

"No," Warithi responded. "We wait until the sun is higher up. Father's work will have to be done by then."

"Aren't you relying a bit too much on luck with this plan?"

"Look, if you are going to doubt father's plan, go ahead. But I believe in him. His brain got him where he is. What could go wrong?"

"Heh, yeah, right. What could possibly go wrong?" asked Damu sarcastically.

"If you have so many complaints, maybe you should have said that earlier, when father was here. But no, you're too afraid to face him and you decide to get on my nerves instead. Sit here and shut up. This will work," Warithi snapped, but not yelling. His anger was more calm and collected.

Damu appeared calm and collected too, but in a way that looked like he could explode any second. "Sure. Whatever you say."


	3. Busa Le Lizwe Bo

**Author's note: **Hello again! Here is Chapter 2 and since this is one of those bigger ones, I'd really appreciate if you commented your thoughts on how I handled this, especially the action parts. Hope you like it and if you don't, please tell me what you don't like and I will work on fixing it in the upcoming chapters. Peace!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: BUSA LE LIZWE BO**

"Rafiki!" Simba called out, trying not to be too loud as he and Kovu sneaked around the Tree of Life.

While Simba was calling out Rafiki's name, Kovu quietly ran closer to the tree, which was now partially burned. The fire didn't seem to last long or otherwise the entire tree would be burned out. Still, seeing the tree lose half of its momentum was a sad sight. One side was still very much vibrant and filled with life, glowing in the bright light of dawn, but blending into decomposing blackness.

Kovu began climbing up the still healthy side, struggling hard to stay on the tree while digging the claws inside of it, but somehow managing to get up on it. Simba looked from below as Kovu got lost in the shrubs.

"Kovu, get down from there, I don't think there's anyone up there," Simba said.

"How can you know?" Kovu's voice was heard from the shrubs. "Maybe he's just sitting somewhere completely shut off. That seems like a Rafiki thing."

"Well, can you see him?"

After some more crawling through the branches, Kovu answered: "No."

"Well, then?"

"I'm getting down," Kovu said, his head finally reappearing as he started to get down, a little more clumsily than getting up. "What now?"

"We will try to look for some trails around here."

Kovu gave up on trying to get down easily and jumped from the tree, faltering and just barely managing to land on his paws.

"Wait," Kovu said. "If Rafiki had really stuck to the Pride Lands territory, we would have encountered him by now. He would have gone to us, right?"

"Right, unless he took some other way if someone was chasing him..."

"But if he had reached Pride Rock, Zazu would have warned us by now. If he saw anything, he would come to report to us. That leaves us with only one option," Kovu said, looking ahead in the direction of the desert, just barely seeing it sprawl on the horizon.

Simba nodded. "Then we have to move immediately. Come on."

And so the two lions started running into the progressively more and more desolate lands.

**...**

As the sun rose higher and Simba and Kovu reached the desert, it was like stepping into flames. But even at the zenith, they still ran, only stopping for a few times, just to catch a few breaths. At least as much breath as could be caught in such heat. All the running made their breaths shorter and shorter with their lungs burning up just and skin being scorched by the sun, burning beams hitting them like the whips of fire. It was hard for them to even open their eyes a bit wider without getting completely blinded by the bright shine of the sun against the burning sands.

Simba was falling behind, but he couldn't allow himself to stop. He couldn't admit to himself that he was no longer as strong as he used to be, that he was growing old. Leaving Kiara behind was his worst fear. Kovu, on the other hand, could go. As hard as it was, Kovu could go against these conditions. Even though he didn't have Simba's strength, life in the Outlands taught him how to adapt to pretty much any kind of surroundings.

Kovu moved his head over his shoulder, noticing that Simba was no longer picking up, and stopping in his tracks completely when he noticed he couldn't find him. Turning to face the way he was going from, he frantically looked around, only to find Simba lying in the sand a few meters away, hardly moving. Immediately upon realizing what happened, Kovu ran to Simba's aid.

"Simba!" Kovu yelled out when he reached him. Simba was panting and could barely open his eyes from exhaustion.

"Water..." Simba muttered.

"We're close to an oasis, Simba, just hold on a little more."

Simba's head just fell on the ground, leaving no response from him, just deep, exhausted breaths in a delirious state. As heavy as Simba was, Kovu realized he had no choice but to try to get him up on his own back and carry him to the oasis. The fact that the oasis wasn't too far from them and that he could actually see glimpses of it in the distance gave Kovu more strength to go.

Kovu dug his head in the sand under Simba's body, slid it down to his back and somehow, just barely, managed to get him up, his legs shaking while doing so. Simba's legs were dragging through the sand, but Kovu managed to keep him on his back. Standing there for a second, he knew he couldn't possibly run like this, so he walked as fast as he could. After a few meters, he could feel Simba slowly starting to move and mutter.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"You passed out", Kovu replied.

"Oh." Simba sounded surprised. "Put me down."

Kovu gladly did as Simba said and lowered his back down so Simba can slide off properly. In that moment, Kovu suddenly felt like he could run another mile.

"Sorry about that", Simba excused himself. "This doesn't usually happen."

"Don't worry about it", Kovu responded. "Let's just get to the water."

The two lions somehow dragged themselves to the bustling greenery of the oasis in the middle of the desert's infernal brightness. Quickening up the pace, but just a little bit, they finally entered the shadows, feeling as if someone took all the pain away in one second. As they got through a small path and approached a pond, both of them suddenly had enough energy to run to it. Once they were there, they didn't stop drinking from it for more than a minute, manically smacking their tongues against the fresh water, restoring them back to life. Kovu was done before Simba and laid on the grass, still panting, but finally calming down. Simba slid down in the pond, freshening himself up and taking all the dirt away.

"We will rest here until we feel ready to move again," Simba spoke, sounding like he was acknowledging his defeat. One by his own body and his own mortality.

**...**

Moving on, the rest of the desert that lied ahead wasn't that big, so they steadily picked up the pace and rushed into the full greenery when they finally saw it. Places like these never failed to make Simba feel some sort of nostalgia for the careless time he used to spend raised by Timon and Pumba, at least before he grew up and his past kept knocking in the back of his mind. He desperately hoped they weren't in danger too. They were like second parents to him, but also his best friends. Maybe they didn't really teach him the most valuable life lessons, but they took him in when he had no one and also taught him how to let loose when necessary. Besides, they were exactly what he needed when things, well, happened.

"Maybe we should go a bit more carefully now," Kovu whispered as the jungle got thicker after a few minutes of walking at a moderate pace.

"You're right. There could be a trap," Simba agreed.

While they were trying not to make a sound, they also moved around the bushier parts so they couldn't be seen so easily. For Kovu, at least that was easy. Pouncing was one of those things he always excelled at. Simba wasn't as sneaky, but he was doing fine enough and could only be noticed if one was being extra careful.

After a short while, they saw a clearing, with some trees, ponds and thickets scattered here and there. It was a peaceful view with no one around. Everything was suspiciously too quiet.

"Simba, look," Kovu whispered, looking at something on their right.

Simba looked in the direction Kovu was showing and saw a lioness carefully walking a few meters away, only partially covered in bushes. She seemed to be around Simba's age, maybe older.

"Let me," Kovu pleaded.

"No way," Simba replied.

"Together?" Kovu mouthed as he pointed his paw at both Simba and himself. Simba couldn't say no to this with a reasonable explanation, so he just nodded.

"You jump and pin her down, I'll do the rest," Simba ordered and Kovu nodded.

Kovu picked up the pace while remaining hidden and quiet, slowly approaching the lioness from her side. While he did this, he began considering quitting on this plan. It seemed too easy. Like the lioness wasn't even trying. Like it was some sort of an act. So, instead of jumping at her right away, he decided to follow her a little.

He turned around to check on Simba.

"What are you doing?" mouthed Simba.

"Shh," Kovu responded and nodded to reassure him. Simba didn't look very reassured, but he stayed put, slowly following far behind both of them.

While they followed the lioness, Kovu had time to check his surroundings at every turn, but never noticed anyone or anything, as careful as he looked. So after a few more minutes of aimless following, Kovu finally took the leap and burst out of the grass. While he was knocking the lioness down, she tried to hit him in the face, but he avoided it by a close second. It almost made him lose balance when pinning her down. Still, he managed. A devilishly satisfied look in the lioness's eyes confused Kovu, but confirmed his suspicions at the same time. Simba appeared in a second and Kovu let him take over. The lioness attempted to escape, but Simba pinned her back down.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he said in a strict, but controlled tone.

The lioness chuckled in his face. "And who are you to give me orders?"

"I'm Simba, the king of the Pride Lands," Simba groaned as he pressed her neck with his paw. "And you better answer my question."

"Ah, so you're Simba? You're just as arrogant as Scar describe you. I see the constant need to prove yourself hasn't vanished."

Simba's eyes widened. Neither he nor Kovu could hide the surprised look on their faces. Scar was always that one link to the past that just refused to go away.

Still, Simba tried to pull himself together. "Scar is dead."

"No, he's not. You are."

The second Simba felt someone's claws touching him, everything played out like slow motion. He knew knocking down came next. And he hoped and hoped and hoped it wasn't Scar. It couldn't have been. Kovu was terrified, but he didn't let the lioness get up. Simba carefully slid away and rolled over in the grass. The claws scratched him on the back, but he didn't have time to worry about that. He got up in the fighting position, quietly growling at whoever was ahead. And in that one moment, his heart stopped as he saw the lion standing in front of him. It didn't look like Scar, or maybe Simba refused to believe that it truly was Scar, but when he looked at his familiar grinning face, he couldn't deny it anymore. It really was Scar standing in front of him. He was very old, but he somehow looked tougher than he did when he was younger. Still, Simba's fear quickly turned back into anger and protectiveness. Kovu's heart, however, was pounding.

"What are you doing here, you scum," Simba quietly said in a voice filled with nothing but hate.

"Now, now, that's not the way to greet a family member. I thought your daddy taught you better."

"Don't you dare mention my father!" Simba growled out.

"I'll mention whoever I want to mention!" Scar growled back.

Just when Simba and Scar started circling around, Kovu yelled out: "Leave him!"

Scar turned around, finally acknowledging Kovu. Scar chuckled and began approaching him. "And who are...wait..." Scar said as he stroked his chin. "Little Kovu?"

Kovu lowered his look down. He couldn't stand speaking directly to Scar's face. He could barely remember Scar. Last time Kovu saw him was as such a small cub that he couldn't even remember it. Though, he could create some picture of him based on what Zira told him. But when he saw him this time, it was like everything instantly came back to him, like he knew him all along. He was always this creeping presence in the background, or inside. Never quite there, but could always be felt. Looking at him now sent shivers down his spine.

"Scar, watch out!" the lioness suddenly yelled out.

Simba used Scar's moment of lacking concentration to jump at him. Scar turned his head around, but it was too late. Simba already pressed his paws against Scar's chest and pinned him down.

"It seems that I wasn't clear enough when I told you never to come back," Simba muttered out in a threatening tone.

"Oh, Simba, Simba," Scar said as he grinned at Simba's face. "You really thought I'd come here only with my mate?"

Simba suddenly heard Kovu roaring and saw another lioness knocking him off of Scar's mate. Scar used the surprise factor to his advantage and pushed Simba off of him with his legs. Simba quickly got up and stood up in the fighting position, growling at Scar. While Kovu was trying to fight off two lionesses at once, Scar seemed pretty calm, not taking any fighting position at all. Simba quickly put it together and backed away from the attack he knew was coming. Another lioness jumped out of the bushes, but instead of biting him by his neck, she sunk her teeth near his shoulder. Simba roared, but he was lucky to avoid the neck bite and he was in a perfect position to hit the lioness and move her away, which he successfully did, the lioness growling as she fell on the ground with a loud thumping noise. He wanted to check on Kovu, but next thing he knew, Scar was jumping at him. Simba managed to roll over in time, so Scar missed him and flew farther than intended, but he still stood his ground by digging his claws in it. He was far enough for Simba to have a chance of escape.

Simba's heart stopped when Kovu suddenly appeared right in front of him, tiny blood drops decorating his mane.

"Come on, we have to run!" Kovu shouted.

Simba wasn't used to running away, but staying was not an option in this situation. Simba swung his paw across the face of a lioness approaching Kovu from behind and they started running deeper into the jungle. Scar was very close behind at this point, but Simba and Kovu were faster. Scar refused to stop running even when he was falling farther and farther behind with the other lionesses catching up with him. Soon, the lionesses were ahead of Scar and approaching Kovu and Simba, but the adrenaline kept the two lions from tiring. However, Simba and Kovu had no idea where to go. Their current goal was just losing Scar and the lionesses and avoiding the obstacles.

Thankfully, pretty soon they burst out into the clear they had seen before, but unfortunately only then realizing that they ran in a circle. Kovu wanted to run as fast as possible, but he kept in line with Simba. He was confused, terrified, and ashamed, reminded of his disgraceful past and of guilt that came with it. They still didn't know where exactly to run, but for now, they followed a river that they noticed on their right eventually, coming from the southwest. Their hearts sunk when they noticed the river disappearing close ahead, turning into a waterfall on a wide cliff, so they stopped right at the edge. Both of them looked behind to see the lionesses, along with Scar falling behind, still after them a good distance behind, but short enough to reach them if they started running on the edge of the cliff to the left or the right. The height of the cliff wasn't as terrifying as it could be, but it was bad enough to get one's legs broken in case of jumping.

Kovu almost turned to the right in panic, but then he noticed Simba jumping off the cliff.

"Simba!" Kovu screamed and took a look over the edge. However, when he saw Simba standing on a bump on the cliff not so far below with plenty of room for both, he didn't hesitate to do the same.

Kovu landed successfully. His back almost slid over, but he got himself up. The height suddenly seemed a lot worse than when he was steady on the ground, along with the striking rays of the setting sun shining into his eyes and partially blinding him.

"There's another one!" Simba said and pointed his head towards another bump not very far ahead. "There's an entrance to some cave right next to it."

Right after saying this, Simba took a leap and got himself on the rock, entering the cave to make room for Kovu. As soon as Simba stabilized himself, Kovu followed right after. Both lions now in the cave took deep breaths just like in the oasis, only this time they didn't realize how tired they were until they stopped.

Simba spoke first. "Did you see them looking over the edge?"

Kovu just shook his head.

Simba nodded and continued talking. "This was a set up."

"Obviously," Kovu responded.

"The pride must be under attack, or otherwise they wouldn't drag us all the way here. But Rafiki is somewhere around here. This cave must lead to some place. Maybe he's hiding. We have to at least try to find him before we move."

"I can't believe he's alive," Kovu said in disbelief and then repeated in an angrier tone, "I can't believe he's still alive!"

"I never did kill him, Kovu. But I suppose I always hoped he wouldn't come back. Well, now he is. And this time I'm not running away. As soon as we find Rafiki, we run back to the Pride Rock as fast as possible."

Kovu was still in a state of shock. "He never even bothered to look for us. My mother dedicated her whole life to someone who abandoned her! She died for someone who never really cared for her!"

"Listen, Kovu, I know you're angry," Simba tried to keep him together. "So am I. But we have to think clearly now."

Kovu exhaled. "She pretty much raised me to be him, and he was right there somewhere all along," he said in a little calmer voice.

"Breathe, Kovu. You'll be fine."

Kovu nodded and began slowly inhaling and exhaling.

"Now say you'll be fine. I want to hear it from you."

"I'll be fine."

"Good. Don't lose yourself now. It's important we keep our heads clear."

"Okay. So, we move?"

"We move," Simba confirmed and so they began walking deeper into the cave.

The cave was pretty easy to follow. It was all a single path and they could only go ahead. It was getting darker and darker, but their eyes easily adjusted to the increasing darkness.

Then, out of the blue, Kovu felt a strike on his head.

"Ow! What the..."

"Rafiki, it's us!" Simba quickly reacted when he recognized the situation.

It really was Rafiki standing right next to Kovu, his eyes wide, his face looking like he aged for 10 more years in one day, tension visible on his body.

"Simba?" he asked.

"It's me and Kovu, we came for you," Simba said.

"No, no, no, no, what are you doing here? Get away from here, it's not safe!" Rafiki commanded as he approached Simba while waving his arms to chase him away.

"We know. We barely made it here," Simba reassured him.

"So, he found you?" Rafiki said what sounded more like an already known fact waiting to be fully confirmed.

"Yes."

Rafiki looked frantic and intense. Simba and Kovu never saw him this jumpy. He was always a little mad, but this was something else. For the first time, Rafiki looked out of his own control.

"They burned it," Rafiki muttered.

"Come here, old friend," Simba said as he embraced Rafiki with his paw.

"They burned it," Rafiki repeated, staring wildly into nothing. "And they dragged me here. I escaped but I'm forced to hide, they are everywhere. I can't go back."

Kovu exhaled loudly and stared into the floor. He felt so much anger about everything that happened, but when he became aware of it, he wondered if this is what led Scar to his behavior. He repressed so many feelings, thought they wouldn't bother him, but those emotions were too strong. He was afraid of Scar. But he was just as afraid of himself.

"New life will grow there," Simba consoled Rafiki.

"Yes, Simba." Rafiki finally started to look like his usual self again and smiled to Simba. "And the same fate awaits me. I can feel it."

"Don't talk like that."

"Oh, Simba, Simba," Rafiki spoke to Simba as if he was a cub. "When will you learn that death is not where it ends?"

"I know that, Rafiki." Simba began to sound annoyed.

"But you can't accept it," Rafiki persisted. "Besides, you're not so young anymore either. You're growing old, Simba."

"Rafiki, I feel as fine as always," Simba said as he tried to put on a smile.

"Do you now?" Rafiki saw right through it.

Simba kept quiet this time. He just didn't know how to respond.

"You carry too much of a burden with you. Have some faith in those around you."

"And just let them be?" Simba asked. "They are still inexperienced."

"Then how do you think experience is gained?"

Simba was about to say something, but he shut his mouth again. Rafiki always got him in the corner with words.

Kovu heard all this while lying a bit behind, his back turned on Simba and Rafiki, giving them some privacy. He agreed with Simba, but Rafiki's words did come to him. Maybe that was the point too. The old mandrill probably knew Kovu was listening and said it to him just as much as he did to Simba. Thinking about this put a smile on Kovu's face. That was just such a Rafiki thing to do.

"Kovu, why are you isolating yourself?" Rafiki soon called him out.

"I'm just letting the two of you have a conversation, that's all," Kovu awkwardly replied, his back still turned.

"And why do you think you shouldn't be a part of it?" Rafiki said with a stare that Kovu could feel even on his back.

"Well, I...I don't know," Kovu blurted out in an insecure tone.

"See? Come here, then."

"Alright," Kovu said as he shyly got up, turned around and dragged himself towards Simba and Rafiki.

"Now, tell me," said Rafiki, his eyes filled with amusement and an ounce of pride. "How is Kiara?"

Kovu smiled at the very thought of her. "Oh, she's great. Well, at least when I'm around."

Rafiki laughed in his usual, slightly maniacal tone. "That's great to hear. And how is life in the pride?"

"Oh, everything is good, yeah, it's all fine," Kovu said as he slowly drifted off.

"But?" Rafiki asked, raising one eyebrow.

Kovu exhaled. "I don't feel like I deserve it. Like no matter how hard I try, I'll always stick out."

"Aah," Rafiki said like he caught a child in a lie.

"Kovu, that's nonsense," Simba interfered, his tone unintentionally coming off as more frustrated than consoling. "You belong with us, we all accepted you as our own."

"Yes and I can't thank you enough for that. I guess it just takes time for the inhabitants to get used to the whole situation," Kovu continued.

"Kovu," Rafiki broke his silence after a chain of thoughts. "Do you respect your pride?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"And you would do absolutely anything to protect it?"

"No question."

Rafiki gave Simba the 'I told you so' look, but Simba didn't seem to quite pick it up.

"What are you looking at me for?" Simba asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Rafiki said as he nudged Simba with his elbow and then returned back to Kovu. "You're confused, Kovu. Of course you are after everything that happened. But someday you will be a king and you have to learn how to trust yourself. And to trust yourself, you have to respect yourself."

"But how am I supposed to do that?" Kovu said, finally lifting his head and looking Rafiki into his eyes. Rafiki saw buried pain in them. Pain from the years-long struggle that maybe faded a little over time, but came back now when he was supposed to confront his past again. In that moment Rafiki knew, Kovu was more like Simba than he could ever be like Scar. He remembered Simba being just as lost.

"Let me tell you something I already told someone. The past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it."

Simba smiled to himself, recalling the moment that pointed him towards his destiny.

However, before Kovu had time to answer, they heard someone landing from above, the same place that Simba and Kovu entered through. Soon after, they heard the echo of Scar's voice, whispering and ordering something, but they couldn't understand what. Simba and Kovu looked at one another with the almost palpable tension. Rafiki looked into the depth of the tunnel. Something about that sight made it seem like he was just getting to know all the secrets of the universe from there, but his posture got a lot more peaceful.

"We need to go," Simba said. "I'll go last."

"Simba, I'm going," Rafiki offered as he turned around.

"No way, I'm not letting you..."

"Simba," said Rafiki as he put his hands on Simba's face. "The world is not only your burden to carry. You have a pride waiting for you. But my time has come."

Rafiki swiftly moved before Simba could stop him and moments later he was running back up, turning right to another tunnel that Simba didn't even notice. Rafiki laughed histerically, as if he just preformed the greatest trick ever, seeming to make as much noise as possible. And that's when a horrifying truth came to Simba's mind.

That was probably the last time he ever saw Rafiki.

Simba wanted to roar, wanted to run to his aid, but there was too many of them and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. So, for one last time, Simba put his trust in Rafiki.

Holding back his tears and swallowing his pride, like all those years ago, Simba ran, but this time with a future king by his side.


	4. Deception

**CHAPTER THREE: DECEPTION**

In the early morning of that same day, while Simba and Kovu were still running through the desert, Vitani was making her way through the tall grass. Preying was never a problem for her and she settled down in the Pride Lands very easily. Yes, she did think about Zira sometimes, but Kovu and Kiara were right. It was time for a new beginning and Zira was too unstable to be a proper ruler. Realistically, if she was a capable ruler, they would have settled down a lot sooner somewhere, anywhere but the Outlands. But she couldn't let go of Scar and that destroyed her.

Living in the Pride Lands was the best opportunity Vitani had ever had in her life and if that meant giving Simba a chance it was only fair enough since Simba did the same compromise, which proved to be the best for all. Having spent quite some time there at this point, she settled down pretty nicely.

As Vitani carefully sneaked, moving with the grass unnoticed, she saw a shadow. Something was ahead. It was big. And it was sneaking too. She thought it might be Kovu, but she remembered what Nala told her. Simba and Kovu were away for that day. It did look like another lion, but where could another lion come from? Were there more in the Outlands? But then they would have encountered at some point before. She wanted to jump him, but realized it wasn't in her best interest, so she carefully started backing away. The lion did seem pretty strong from what she could see. About as strong as Simba, but this one was darker like Kovu. She couldn't see all of him, though. He was too far ahead and too hidden.

Careful not to get noticed, she slowly crawled out of the grass and ran to the Pride Rock as fast as she could.

**...**

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Nala.

"Yes, he was right ahead of me," Vitani responded.

Nala stood still, trying to think of what to come up with.

"We will stay here for now," Nala announced after a few seconds. "It's the best if we stick together and if we do it here. We still have food supplies. If he causes trouble, we will split up. Some will stay here, some will go after him. Any questions?"

"Mother," Kiara started "you think someone is trying to invade the Pride Rock?"

Nala nodded remorsefully with a look that, on the contrary, gave away that she was ready for anything. "It's possible. But he could also be just passing by and we're fussing about nothing. Everyone just stay calm, we're not in danger until we know for sure."

The rest of the pride split up around the rock, chattering about the current situation.

"Mom," Kiara said as she got closer to Nala. "You think dad and Kovu are in danger?"

"I hate to say it, but they could be. This is all too suspicious."

"Let me go after them, maybe they are still not too far away," Kiara pleaded.

"If the danger escalates, you're allowed to go, but you'll bring back-up," Nala replied after a few seconds of thinking.

Kiara nodded. "Okay."

**...**

The sun was in its zenith by now, but nothing was happening. Nala still sat on top of the Pride Rock waiting for Zazu to come back from the look-out.

The pride seemed relatively peaceful. There was, of course, some underlying tension, but by now everyone began thinking it was a false alarm. Kiara and Vitani were still a little tense, but they were fine overall.

Kiara couldn't stop thinking about what could be happening to Kovu and Simba, but she needed to protect the pride now. She couldn't bail. She was soon to be queen and that meant she needed to put her pride's needs in front of her own. Besides, Simba wouldn't want her to go looking for him. And Kovu, well, he would just be happy to see her as always. But that was her personal life. Now, she had to act like a queen she would one day become.

"I just hope they are okay," Kiara said to Vitani.

"I think they are. They are not so easy to beat. At least Simba isn't. Trust me, I tried both," Vitani tried to brighten her up.

Kiara chuckled. "Who would say we would make jokes about it one day?"

"No one," Vitani replied. "I'd probably be the last."

Zazu suddenly flew to Nala at the speed of a flying arrow and all the heads turned towards the two of them.

"What is it?" Nala asked.

"There's a stampede around the gorge again. There was a lion attacking the wildebeest and they started running," Zazu said in a panicked tone.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see from the dust that rose."

"Alright, good job, Zazu."

Zazu finally landed. He looked like he would faint, but that was normal for Zazu. He freaked out at the smallest of things. But tension heightened in the air.

Nala felt conflicted. If this was a plot, then going to see what's happening was probably just the thing that was expected of them to do. They could fall right into a trap. But she couldn't just let someone run around causing trouble.

"Vitani," Nala finally decided. "You can go check it out. Imani, Gana, you can go with her," she said to the other two lionesses.

"Wait, that's it?" Vitani asked.

"You can bring someone else if you consider it necessary, but no more than two. This whole thing seems too much like a distraction plan. Expect the Pride Rock to be attacked today."

Some small gasps were heard in the pride and quiet chattering, but everyone quickly reassured themselves. They've all been in this type of situation before.

Vitani looked doubtful at first, but after a few seconds of processing what Nala said, she nodded. "Alright, two more then. Just in case."

Nala nodded back. "Very well."

**...**

On the back side of the Pride Rock, Warithi couldn't see anyone keeping watch. They probably didn't want to split up any further. That was a good decision for them, but there was no way the lionesses would stand a chance once they are finally attacked. They created the perfect diversion. For once, Damu finally proved useful. They couldn't ignore another lion causing trouble, no matter what they thought could happen. He did feel some sort of sympathy for the pride, but this was what his father wanted. And this was what he would give him.

However, in the moment of getting carried away, Warithi didn't notice a hornbill flying high above.

**...**

A little while later, Vitani was already on the cliff looking at the gorge and the other four lionesses followed. Stopping to take a look down, she thought of stories Zira always so eagerly told her, Kovu and Nuka. How Scar became a king. And how it all happened at this very place.

At that time, the story sounded like something great and heroic. At least that was how Zira made it sound. Vitani always found it a little bit disturbing, but never wanted to show it. Especially not to Zira. Now, looking down, knowing how everything actually played out, she felt nothing but sorrow when thinking of the story.

"There's no way we're getting down there," she said. "Only through the cliffs. We have to find that lion. Move carefully."

**...**

"They are sneaking over here," Zazu panicked, anxiously fluttering in the air. "There are a lot of them, both males and females, all coming here. We are outnumbered!"

The pride started to murmur as the tension increased.

"Quiet!" Nala ordered with a loud whisper. "Into the cave."

The lionesses immediately got themselves together and obeyed, knowing panicking won't be of any help, Nala getting in last right after Kiara.

"Lionesses cover the sides of the cave. They won't be able to see you from the outside unless they get deeper inside. That's why, Kiara," she turned to her daughter. "We will stand at the corners, waiting to get them from behind once they start getting in."

Kiara nodded assertively and the lionesses arranged themselves around the cave, waiting.

After a few minutes of tense silence, someone could finally be heard sneaking up the Pride Rock, along with some quiet murmurs. The murmurs died down quickly, but the steps were getting closer and closer. At some point, Kiara couldn't tell if the steps were getting louder or if it was just her heartbeats giving off the impression.

Nala focused intently on the blinding golden light of the sun lighting up the entrance. Standing right behind the corner of the entrance, she eventually saw the shadows of a big lion, another, slightly smaller lion following him and some other lionesses behind him.

"Warithi..." one of the lions quietly spoke.

"Shut up," the bigger one interrupted gruffly.

They proceeded to carefully sneak inside and in that moment, Nala knew this was it, glancing at her daughter on the other side of the cave's entrance. Nala nodded and Kiara nodded back.

**...**

"Vitani," whispered Gana. "Look at that tree on the right."

Vitani looked at a lone tree in the middle of the grassland and saw there actually was something moving behind. Her adrenaline suddenly jumped after the crushing disappointment of not finding anything down in the gorge and having to go back to the Pride Rock with nothing. But there was no way to sneak up on the place. The grass was too short for it and the tree was too far away from all the taller parts. They could crouch, but they would be seen easily and they would have to move very slowly.

"We have to run," Vitani concluded. "But do it as quietly as possible, in line with the tree, and one by one."

The other four lionesses nodded in agreement.

Vitani could hear her own heart pounding, but she always knew how to sneak up properly. After all, she and Kovu were often learning it together when they were cubs. Measuring it would take around 10 leaps until she reaches the tree, she deduced it was the best to start slow. Crouching and taking leaps as big as possible.

She started off steady, moving faster and faster, looking not to make a sound. Finally, halfway there, she started running, so focused that she completely forgot about the other four lionesses. As the tree got closer, she turned farther right so she can jump out of the corner properly. Finally getting there, she jumped right into the shade of the tree.

The lion indeed was there, but he seemed to look right in her direction as if he was expecting her, in a pouncing position, ready to jump. And as Vitani was jumping at him, he made the jump right towards her.

**...**

Warithi expected the attack behind his back, so he quickly turned around and pushed the blue-eyed lioness away. He supposed that must have had been Nala. He almost smirked at their predictability. However, Nala unexpectedly bit into his paw as she was falling. Warithi let out a roar. Judging by the stories, he should have expected her to be a fighter. With Nala's jaws still biting into his paw, he pressed her down and wasted no time in pulling himself together.

But as soon as he turned around, a younger brown-eyed lioness with a more yellowish fur slapped him hard across his face and jumped at him.

Nala wanted to go to her daughter's aid, but another lion, the slightly smaller male, tried to jump at her. She rolled over and he missed her, but she quickly stood up in a fighting position, trusting her daughter with a tough task she's been given.

Warithi scratched Kiara hard on her ribs and she let out a roar, but nothing was broken. Kiara felt more and more tired, but she couldn't let them win.

The smaller lion and one of the lionesses ended up cornering Nala way in the back of the cave. Nala was growling in defense, waiting for the attack to happen. The lion started his jump, but suddenly fell on the ground when something passed by his eyes and went away in a flash. Nala used the moment of confusion of the lioness, jumped at her, pinned her down and scratched her face. The fallen lion was growling in pain. No one yet understood what happened to him until Zazu showed up beside Nala.

"No one attacks the rightful rulers while I'm here," Zazu said, looking more than satisfied to pick someone's eye out. Untypical of him, but a helpful surprise in such a crucial moment. However, he snapped back into his anxious state quickly. "You have to leave. There are more of them coming."

"We are not leaving Pride Rock," Nala said as she kept pressing down the neck of the lioness.

"You have no choice. You're all split up and there's too many of them."

"Where's Vitani?"

"They managed to capture one lion. They are coming, but they need to be careful with him. I don't know how long it will take them."

Nala exhaled, accepting the voice of reason. "Tell them to go straight to the shelter. We'll be on our way soon. When Simba and Kovu return, we are taking Pride Rock back."

**...**

The lion on Vitani's back was heavy, but she could manage. Besides, if he starts to wake up, she was safe. The other four lionesses were walking each on every side of hers and Vitani was in the center, carrying the captive. The lion did seem grown, but he didn't look very strong. He looked almost starved. The lion had golden fur, like Simba, but his mane was very large and pitch-black. His eyes were green. Even though he came at Vitani prepared and knocked her over at the start, she managed to knock him out as soon as Imani came to her aid. Right now, seeing Pride Rock in the distance made her pick up the pace, but even after a few more minutes it felt disappointingly far away.

After a little while, she felt the lion trembling and coming to his senses, immediately dropped him off her back and pinned him down on the ground within a second.

"Ow!" the lion muttered as he slowly opened his eyes. They reminded her of Kovu's eyes, but with a colder, more distant gaze.

"Don't you dare try anything," Vitani threatened to his face. The lion stood still, but proceeded to stare into Vitani's eyes as if he knew all of her deepest, darkest secrets.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Imani sharply asked.

"I really don't need to answer anything to you," he replied in a calm, sarcastic tone.

"You do if you want to live," Vitani threatened.

"And what if I don't want to live?" the lion spitefully said.

Vitani stopped for a second. She didn't expect that answer.

"Vitani, we can't kill him. We need answers," Gana spoke out.

"Vitani!" a voice was heard from above. Vitani slightly raised her head up while keeping her eye on the lion. Zazu settled on the ground. "Get to the shelter. There are more of them coming."

"We're retreading?" Vitani asked in shock.

"Yes."

"But we're almost there, maybe we still have a chance," Vitani protested.

"Well, you're not close enough! It's not safe. We will wait for Simba and Kovu to come back."

"Yeah, well, what if they don't come back?" Vitani groaned.

"They will come back," Zazu said as he worryingly looked away.

"Yeah, but what if they don't?" Vitani persisted.

"They 'will' come back," Zazu said in a strict tone, looking Vitani right into her eyes.

"Look, I don't like that idea any more than you do!"

"If you're so convinced they won't, we still need a good plan and that's not exactly something we can think of in a few minutes," Zazu continued harshly. "We won't lose anyone if we don't need to. Now off to the shelter. It's the queen's order. I don't want to hear another word of protest."

Vitani quietly growled in frustration, but finally stopped resisting.

"Get in the middle!" she yelled at the lion who seemed completely apathetic to the entire situation. "And don't try anything."

**...**

It was another beautiful starry night, but Simba and Kovu couldn't soak in its beauty this time as they carefully walked near the gorge, waiting for any suspicious shadow to pop out and attack them.

Coming in a little further into their land, they grew increasingly more tense, but a sense of relief came over them as they noticed a familiar silhouette fluttering in the dark.

"Zazu?" Simba called out.

"Oh, thank goodness you two are okay," Zazu said as he got down to them, letting out a sigh of relief. "Are you hurt?"

"A few scratches here and there, but we're fine. What happened?"

"We were attacked by another pride. There's too many of them. We had to go to the shelter."

Simba sighed. "So they took over Pride Rock."

"Yes and we need to work on getting it back."

Simba turned to Kovu. "It's just like we thought."

Kovu stared into the ground, afraid and ashamed.

"What happened?" Zazu worriedly asked.

"Scar is back. And this is all his pride," Simba responded.

Zazu's eyes looked as if they got two times larger. "What? It can't be, are you sure?!"

Simba nodded. "I saw him, I talked to him, time made its mark on him, but it is him. No question."

"Well, where is he now?" Zazu asked.

"Probably not too far behind us, we need to move," Kovu finally spoke out.

"Right. Rafiki didn't save us for nothing," Simba quietly muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Zazu wondered.

"I'll tell you when we get there," said Simba and ran, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

**...**

After a bitter disappointment of not finding Simba and Kovu, Scar treaded towards the Pride Rock with quiet anger as the lionesses followed after him. However, upon seeing his son Warithi waiting for him on top of the Pride Rock, his face lit up in satisfaction.

"Father!" Warithi called out, noticing Scar right down below and immediately running down to meet him.

"Well done," Scar congratulated Warithi when Warithi got down in front of him and in the end just passed him by, Warithi running up by his side after a moment of waiting for something more, maybe some display of affection, not even noticing his mother coming to greet him.

"What about your mission? Have you been successful?" Warithi excitedly asked.

"We lost them. But they are here somewhere and we will be ready to defend ourselves. This was also an open option," Scar responded a bit absent-mindedly, looking around at the other lions and lionesses in his pride, noticing Wafa, his majordomo, staring at the ground. One of his eyes was missing. Scar connected the dots and his tone went from absent-minded to a lot more menacing.

"Wafa, where is Damu?"


	5. Disgrace

**Author's note: **I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and coming back to my story, really means a lot. And also, just to inform some others who might be curious (I've been getting some PMs about this), I don't take commissions as I prefer to create my own story that I can really pour my heart into. Anyways, here's Chapter 4, hope you all like it. Peace!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: DISGRACE**

The shelter was a small cave hidden among the trees not too far away from the Pride Rock, but far enough to be safe. It had just enough room for the whole pride to settle down. It was tight, but it had to do the job.

As Simba and Kovu managed to squeeze themselves through the entrance, the whole pride let out a sigh of relief with Kiara and Nala immediately running to their mates. Simba and Kovu's eyes were finally sparked with hope, but after a few seconds of nuzzling with Nala, Simba remained still. Nala took this as a sign for news and stepped a tiny bit away. Kiara still stood cuddled up with Kovu, but they were all looking at Simba.

"We are facing a dark period of our reign," Simba spoke out. "The pride that attacked you, there's more of them. They attacked us in the jungle."

"We fought the leader," Nala told Simba. "He's strong, but we can handle it together."

Simba shook his head. "Whoever it is you saw, that's not the leader."

"What are you saying?" asked Nala.

"Scar is still alive and the whole pride is his. I know it's him. We were face to face." The whole pride froze for a second, but no noise was made. Simba didn't finish speaking. He was staring into the ground, mentally preparing for whatever it was that he had to say before lifting his head again. "They killed Rafiki."

A half of the pride that's always known Rafiki collectively gasped. That's when the angry yelling of the lionesses started. Simba roared to calm them down.

"Silence!" yelled Simba even after the noise died out from his thunderous roar. "I know it's bad, but that's exactly why we have to stay focused. And we need to stick together, so we have a decent chance of beating them. Rafiki was a guide to all of us. But there comes a time when we have to guide ourselves. Because if we don't, who are we?"

Even in devastation, Simba was the lion king and he couldn't allow himself the luxury of proper mourning. His only option was keeping the pride together.

"Simba, there's one more thing you should know," Nala broke the silence.

"What is it?" asked Simba.

"We caught one of them. He's being guarded down there," Nala said while pointing her head towards a path in the cave leading deeper below.

"I'll go check on him."

The entire pride was squeezing among themselves to make way for Simba approaching at a steady pace, but with determination in his tired glance. Nala followed right behind.

As they got down the small descending path, they found Vitani keeping watch, with Imani and Gana once again. On the other side of a small cave-in, a lion was lying half-asleep, raising one eye when hearing someone approaching and not showing much interest at all. The crack in the stone covering them shone some pale moonlight on him.

"Finally," Vitani coldly said. "I was going to interrogate him, but I figured I'd wait for you."

"Thank you, Vitani," Simba replied.

"What happened? Is Kovu okay?"

"Kovu is fine. I suggest you get back up there; there are some things you should know. I'll take care of this."

"I can help," Vitani began to protest.

"You've done enough and you've done well. Rest now," Nala said.

"Come on, Vitani, let's go. We've done enough for today," Imani reassured her.

Vitani was going to say something, but in the end she just nodded. She didn't realize how tired she felt until she was off duty. She wanted to do as much as possible and was angry at her body not being able to sustain any more, but she needed to give herself a break while things were being taken care of.

Once Simba and Nala were left alone, Simba's gaze turned from calm to threatening as he slowly approached the lion, who still looked unbothered.

"Who are you and why did you come here?" Simba commanded.

The lion opened his eyes just to roll them and closed them again, not even lifting his head. Simba, immediately reminded of Scar, felt anger building up in him and he roared.

"Let me remind you, you're a prisoner here. I'll ask one more time. Are you one of them?"

The lion snorted and finally opened his eyes. "Sometimes I don't even know."

"Yes or no?" Nala srictly asked.

"Well, I'll just suppose that when you say 'one of them', you mean being dragged around or aimlessly following those who underestimate you because you've got nowhere else to go and say that I am," the lion said in a very sarcastic tone, but at least raising his head this time. "Oh, and my name is Damu, nice to meet you, how was your day?"

"Lose the sarcasm, I bet he taught you all about who I am," Simba groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, great king Simba. Where is your throne, anyway?"

Simba smacked Damu across his face with his paw. Not too hard, but hard enough to threaten him.

Damu let out a short groan and proceeded to stare into space, eyes filled with hate.

"Look, I don't care who you are or what you want," Simba furiously whispered. "If you're a threat to my pride, I will end you. The only reason that I'm still keeping you alive is because you might prove useful."

A smirk showed up on Damu's face. "I deserved that. I suppose I should practice my courtesy," he said with just enough sarcasm to make rudeness nothing more than ambiguous. "Useful for what? For exchange? Are you going to threaten to kill me if they don't give up Pride Rock? Please, I thought you were at least smarter than that. You could brutally slaughter me right in front of them and they won't even blink."

"That doesn't have to mean you're a lost cause for us," Simba said.

"Oh, but maybe I am," Damu said while slowly, lazily getting up. "Actually, you might as well kill me right here, right now."

Simba growled quietly. "Don't get your hopes up."

Simba and Nala returned to the entrance, both eyeing Damu to see if he would try jumping them, but Damu just turned his back on them and lied back down, not even batting an eye at them.

**...**

Vitani was half-asleep when she heard a familiar voice whispering her name.

"Vitani..."

It was Kovu. She usually found it adorable how some habits never changed, like Kovu waking her up for late-night conversations when he didn't feel good about something. But she hated it in the moment of having her sleep interrupted. Sometimes she would do the same, but it changed over time since she was usually the more stoic one. Sometimes she felt like more of a mother to Kovu than Zira ever was.

"What do you want?" she muttered.

"Can we just go for a walk? It won't be long," he quietly said.

She smiled. He always said that it wouldn't be long and the outcome was usually different. But she couldn't say 'no' to him. Though, she did wantt to tease him a bit first.

"And what is Kiara doing, huh, lover boy?"

"I don't want to wake her up."

"So you come here to bother me," she said while slowly getting up and rolling her eyes. "Alright, let's go then."

**...**

Simba was fighting to keep his vision in focus, but everything got blurry once again. _Maybe I can shut my eyes just a little_, he thought, his look completely falling out of line and he hung his head down, falling asleep on his feet for the fourth time already. The call of the blissful blackness behind his eyes was too tempting. Damu was long asleep and Nala grew increasingly more frustrated.

She nudged Simba with her paw and gently called out his name. "Simba, Simba..."

"Ah, what?" he said as he quickly raised his head and tried to pretend he was awake all along.

"You're exhausted; you need to get some sleep. I may have had a rough day, but you barely stopped for a second."

"No, I can do this," he said, trying to sound assured, but he was too tired for that. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Simba," Nala said in a calming voice. "The pride needs you, but it needs you capable. Get up there, send someone down here and get some sleep. I'll come right after someone gets here, okay?"

Simba wandered off in his thoughts, looking through Nala with a conflicted expression, but ultimately nodded.

"Okay," he muttered.

"Okay," Nala responded with a comforting smile.

**...**

"The problem is, I still don't know if what I did was right," Kovu said. "I love Kiara and I'm happy with her, but I can't help but feel like a disappointment."

"To who? Mom?" Vitani asked.

"I...maybe, I..." Kovu sighed and shrugged. "I don't know."

"She was filled with hate and that hate blinded us all because, really, what else could we do? She raised us and it's not easy to just turn against someone who raised you. That person should be a role model. But you opened our eyes. So did Kiara, but it was you that we listened."

Kovu nodded.

"To some, blood relation will mean nothing. I mean, look at what Scar did to his own brother and nephew. Just because someone is related to you, doesn't mean that person is right."

Kovu looked at Vitani and smiled. "Thanks."

Vitani nodded and smiled back at Kovu. "Anytime."

"I really didn't know how to say this to Kiara. I don't know, I just couldn't say that to her after everything that's happened."

"You're not obliged to say everything to everyone. It's your feelings and it's your choice."

"But she's my mate."

"And I'm your sister. Sometimes those are just more understanding."

There was a short silence.

"Vitani, do you think I'm capable of being a king?" Kovu asked the question he wanted to ask her all along.

Vitani sighed. "Listen, maybe not right now, in this moment, but no one is asking you to be one yet. But hey, is anyone ever ready for something like that? You're still very young. You don't have everything figured out, you're not even supposed to have everything figured out yet and that's completely fine. These things will come with experience, with more hardships that you will overcome. How do I know that? Because I know you and I know that no matter how tough things get, you make your way out because you don't really see another option. Do you get me?

Kovu smiled. "I guess I do. Thank you."

Vitani switched back to her sarcastic mode, but smiling back. "Yeah, you already said that. Now let me go to sleep."

Vitani was just about to enter the cave, when Kovu suddenly spoke out again: "Wait."

"What?"

"I might be onto something."

"What do you mean?"

"It's going to sound crazy, but hear me out," Kovu said. "What if I went to Scar's pride?"

"What do you mean by went to Scar's pride, like sneak..." Vitani drifted off mid-sentence, putting Kovu's plans together. "You don't mean..."

"I do mean," Kovu interrupted.

"It's dangerous, not to mention risky. What if Scar decide to kill you on the spot?"

"He won't. I'm too valuable. I already tried to cross Simba the same way when I was under Zira's control, might as well make up for it by using the same trick to his advantage right now."

"If this is all because of Simba..."

"It's not because of Simba. I might be this pride's only hope now. We're outnumbered and we need to gain the upper hand somehow and how else are we going to do that unless we deceive them?" Kovu explained.

"So you want to go to the Pride Rock, ask Scar to take you in and then somehow cross them so we can take them by surprise?"

"Yes."

"But how are you going to do that?"

"I'm still working on it."

Vitani nodded to herself, still piecing everything together. "Then I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"If you thought I'm letting you go there all by yourself, you are terribly wrong. Besides, it's even more likely that Scar will trust me than he will trust you, considering he probably knows a thing or two about what's been going on in the Pride Lands."

Kovu nodded, secretly glad that he won't be going alone. "Alright, if you must. So, when will we inform Simba?"

"In the morning," Vitani answered and yawned. "We need some rest."

**...**

The following morning, Simba, Nala and Zazu were standing opposite Kovu and Vitani, listening as Kovu and Vitani finished talking about their plan behind the cave, outside in the shadow of the thicket.

"That is pretty risky," Simba acknowledged.

"I know," Kovu said. "But is there really any other option left?"

Simba focused, trying to think about some other possible option, but to no avail. "I suppose not. But what exactly are you planning to do once you're there?"

"We left that part to you. What will you need us to do?" Vitani asked.

Simba stopped for a few seconds.

"You need to try to split them up," Nala said. "Otherwise I don't see any point in this whole thing."

"How about we just come with the information that you're at a specific place and you want them to surrender or you will kill Damu?" Kovu offered.

"I'm not sure," Simba said. "Scar is too power-hungry to just surrender like that."

"On top of that, Damu doesn't seem to be the most loved member of the pride," Nala added.

"You believe him?" Simba turned to Nala.

"He seems really bitter whenever you mention his pride. This whole situation seems like something he didn't want to get involved in, but was forced to because he had nowhere else to go," Nala suggested.

"He does seem angry at the whole world," Vitani remarked. "I just shrugged it off because being held hostage isn't exactly the most cheerful situation to end up in, but now that I think of it, he does seem to really hate his family."

"You talked to him as well?" Simba asked.

"And argued too," Zazu added bitterly.

"Yes, but I didn't manage to get him to talk much. Eventually he just stopped responding, pretending I wasn't there."

"Okay, sorry for interrupting, but we're getting off the subject here," said Kovu. "If we are going to split them up, how do we do it?"

Simba, who seemed to have zoned out a bit, stopped his glance at Zazu.

"Zazu?" he asked.

"Yes?" Zazu replied.

"Now this is just what I came up with on the spot, but what if you came, supposedly as a spy, you were 'caught' and you 'accidentally' blabber out that we are sneaking up on two areas, leading one half of the pride on a false trail and all of us attacking the others?"

Zazu stopped for a moment, but eventually nodded, ready for anything the situation demanded. "You know I will do anything you ask from me, sire."

"What do the rest of you think?" Simba asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Kovu spoke out first. "Vitani?"

"I'm in," Vitani confirmed. "But when do we go?"

"Preferably tomorrow," Nala said. "The plan sounds good, but I feel like we need to sit on it."

"Every night brings new possible dangers," Vitani remarked. "I think it's better if we go tonight. It's only morning after all and there's plenty of time for us to digest this plan."

"I agree with Vitani. It's too dangerous to prolong all this," Simba said. "Kovu?"

"All the same to me. Both sides have their pros and cons."

"I suppose you're right," Nala agreed in the end. "It's not very safe, but the situation itself isn't safe either."

"Hold on," Zazu said. "When am I supposed to come in?"

"Definitely not immediately," Vitani answered. "At least wait out one day. It would be too suspicious if you showed up on the same night."

"So, I suppose it is tonight," Kovu said after a pause with a hint of worry, but mixed with determination.

"It is tonight," Simba affirmed.

**...**

After long periods of silence, some laughs could finally be heard around the cave, coming from Kiara and Kovu on the edge of the clearing, followed by amused shushing. The sun was already getting closer to the other side of the horizon and Kovu knew what was coming, so he decided to spend his remaining time with Kiara, knowing that was the only way for him to properly gather the strength. In those moments, he was forgetting about everything else. But when the silence finally settled and they were both lying down with their heads up, it was the time to get serious.

"Kovu, please be safe over there. Take care of yourself," Kiara pleaded.

"Hey, I have Vitani by my side, okay?" Kovu told Kiara as he turned to her with a reassuring smile. "You really think anything will happen to me while she's there?"

"I guess if anyone does attack you, you won't be the one getting killed," Kiara said and they both chuckled, but there was still a hidden layer of worry in those chuckles.

"You don't have to play a hero in order to get accepted, you know," Kiara continued. "I hope you're not doing this just because you feel you have something to prove."

Kovu shook his head. "I don't know, honestly. And that scares me. I feel like I don't know what I'm doing most of the time. Although, I also feel like maybe I will be less anxious when I confront Scar. This might help me figure things out a little."

Kiara nodded and warmly smiled. "Okay."

And so they continued to stare into the orange glow of the setting sun, merging into pink, then purple, then darker and darker blue, thinking of nothing but one another.

**...**

The sun has finally set and the stars came out to look down upon the Pride Lands. On top of the Pride Rock, Scar was looking right back, hoping for something. Some sort of a sign. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but coming back into the Pride Lands only made him feel even emptier than before. He had all the power he wanted now, but something was missing. And these thoughts only seemed to come at night.

"Must be strange," someone said from behind. Scar turned around to see Ushindani, his mate, slowly approaching him. "Seeing your youth's land again, with new eyes."

"It is," Scar replied. "I don't know how to feel."

"Feel proud. You managed to get all of us here, to our new home. They took Damu, but we will get him back. I am worried about him, but we have to keep a clear head. Though, Wafa still keeps beating himself up about it."

"I do feel proud. I always feel proud," Scar said more to himself than to her. He blinked as he realized that he had drifted off. "Leave me. I will be in there soon," he assertively said.

Ushindani's face turned worried. "Is it something I've said?"

"Just go." Scar slightly raised his voice and Ushindani obeyed, retreating back into the cave, taking a few glances at Scar on her way.

Scar continued to look at the stars. He felt being judged from up there, stripped away, vulnerable. So he looked up for any sort of a sign to know he wasn't going crazy. To assure him that there was some point to this sudden burst of feelings. That there was something more to gain than this. Maybe he has been living for too long? After all, even Simba was getting old at this point and Scar was a fully grown lion when Simba was born. Sometimes these unresolved thoughts would make him lose sleep. But as soon as it was necessary to step back into the action, he'd forget all about it.

And that's why he was more than happy to see a lion and a lioness approaching Pride Rock, whoever they were.


	6. Desperate Measures

**Author's note: **Just to leave a short disclaimer that this chapter features some violence that I did not describe in detail, but it might be upsetting to some, so consider yourselves warned. I hope you still enjoy the chapter overall and continue reading my story even though things start getting a bit more intense from here (but it will retain a hopeful and empowering message in the long run).

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: DESPERATE MEASURES**

Kovu and Vitani stood silent as Scar walked around them, examining them. It reminded Kovu of Zira and it gave him the creeps. Kovu's face showed no emotion, but inside he was ready to jump out of his own skin. Vitani didn't feel much better either. There was something about Scar that made them feel like he could see right through them. But whether he really saw through or no, they knew that breaking the facade certainly wouldn't help.

"So if I understood clearly," Scar began. "They've got Damu and you can take us to their shelter. How come you turned against them so quickly?"

"We felt it was the right thing to do," Kovu responded.

"Then why did you join them in the first place?"

"We had no choice."

"Or you couldn't look out for yourselves?" Scar asked mockingly.

"It's better to move in prides. You have food, you have shelter, everything. Especially in a place like the Pride Lands," Vitani interrupted.

"My dear, I'm talking to Kovu right now," Scar cut her off with a more harsh tone in his voice. "Did I ask you anything?"

"No," she replied.

"Then speak only when you're spoken to."

Vitani nodded surprisingly obediently, suppressing the boiling rage inside of her.

"Good girl," Scar smiled, adding fuel to the fire inside of Vitani, and turned his face back to Kovu. "Weren't you supposed to be a king, little Kovu?"

"I had no such ambitions. Besides, after mother died, I had no choice but to obey."

"Oh, is that so? So Simba told you all to join him or die?" Scar asked almost rhetorically.

"Yes," Kovu replied.

Scar let out a short chuckle. "But that's so unlikely. Isn't Simba the savior type?"

"Not the Simba that I met," Kovu shook his head.

"Hm...I'm sorry but I just fail to understand why you all joined him. There were plenty of you, you could have just killed him."

"They were stronger. Getting in the pride was a safer way. I would become a king anyway, so why the trouble?"

"Indeed, indeed," Scar nodded, half-smiling, still with a lack of trust. "Speaking of kings, you know there's no chance for you of becoming a king of this pride?"

Kovu nodded. "I understand that."

"And since you turned your back on them so easily as soon as a stronger pride took over, why should I trust you?"

"There's no reason for you to trust me. But keep this in mind: Simba never meant a thing to me. You, however, I was raised to follow. Even though you weren't there," Kovu ended on a slightly harsher note and Scar felt it.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Scar said as his green eyes took on a menacing shade.

"Oh no, nothing," Kovu said as if correcting himself.

"Warithi," Scar called out to a lion standing right behind Kovu.

Kovu felt a very sudden and hard smack on his face and a second later he was lying on the ground, his snout pulsating from the pain, with Warithi's front paw pinning his head down against the ground. Vitani roared and wanted to rush to his aid, but two lionesses stood in front of her, growling at her.

"Just to make myself clear," Scar began as he got his face closer to Kovu's. "Any act of defiance from either of you and not only will I kick you out, but I will send you back in pieces. Understood?"

Kovu nodded and Vitani stood still again, as much as she wanted to slaughter each and every one of them.

"Does that mean we're in?" Kovu asked while carefully getting up after Warithi removed his paw from Kovu's chest.

"Yes," Scar responded and continued with a smile reappearing on his face. "After all, in a way, you are my children too."

Kovu and Vitani looked at Scar and thought about how they got lucky not to be raised by him, as bad as it was with Zira.

"Take them in and keep an eye on them," Scar said to the two lionesses surrounding Vitani, which now split to cover both Vitani and Kovu. Together, Kovu and Vitani had a chance against them and every inch of them wanted to run away, back to the safety of their pride. However, that wasn't what they were there for and so they got in the cave with the lionesses following right behind, wondering what the next day or two had in store for them.

**...**

Back in Simba's pride, once more, Imani and Gana woke up earlier to go hunting. It was a beautiful day in the Pride Lands, seeming as if none of the trouble happened.

Even though the two lionesses still felt tense about the situation in general, the beautiful morning brought them a small sense of ease and they took it slow while hunting. With the situation they were in, it wouldn't be useful to rush for the prey anyway. One slip and their cover would be blown.

This is, however, made them wander off farther than they intended. As careful as they were not to get close to the Pride Rock, they didn't count on another lion straying too far from his pride just as well...

**...**

Simba was kneeling down in the grass, looking at Pride Rock. So close, yet so far. He hoped to be able to see something going on up there, but it was way too far to see anything clearly. Simba feared for Kovu and Vitani, as much as he knew that he had to let the situation flow. He also feared that, if the pride lost more members, what would it make him? And if they lose Kovu, what would it make him in the eyes of his daughter?

"Simba?"

Simba turned his head around in surprise, almost getting up, when he saw Nala.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

Simba got up, knowing there was no way for him to be seen from way over there at the Pride Rock.

"I don't know, honestly," he responded as he got up.

He looked lost, but Nala, however, looked sort of playful. She smiled at him, like she knew something he didn't.

"Come," she said. "I have a surprise for you."

Simba smiled too and played along. It was good to relax every once in a while. "Do you, now? What kind?"

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," she answered. "Come on."

She turned around and began walking with Simba following. As they got back into the thicket and to the cave, Simba heard a familiar nasal voice coming from the inside. He turned to Nala.

"No," he said with a surprised, but joyous look on his face. The way someone says it when they get a present they weren't hoping for.

"Oh, yes," Nala nodded her head, smiling back at him.

Simba ran inside with the energy of a kid finally seeing a parent after a period of separation. In a way, it really wasn't much different from that at all.

"Timon?!" Simba yelled out the moment he got in, before even seeing Timon.

The meerkat energetically jumped out of the crowd of lionesses. "Simba!"

Timon ran jumping from one lioness to another and finally throwing himself around Simba's neck.

"Hey, what about me?" Pumbaa's voice was heard as he tried to get through the crowd.

"Pumbaa!" Simba shouted euphorically.

Pumbaa finally got through and the three old friends finally embraced each other again, just like in the old days.

"What are you guys doing here?" Simba asked as they separated to talk.

"You mean you're not happy to see us?" Timon complained, moving away a little.

"No, no, far from that, but it's not safe here."

"Simba," Timon got slightly more serious. "We've heard it all. News travel fast around here and we had to make sure you're alright."

"You thought we would just stand where we are if we heard you're in trouble?! Not today, son!" said Pumbaa.

"Not ever!" added Timon chivalrously, deepening his voice.

Simba shook his head. "You guys."

"So what's the plan?" Timon asked, ready for action.

"The plan is you get back in the jungle until this whole mess is over," Simba responded.

"Aw, c'mon!" Pumbaa protested. "We might be older but we've still got it!"

"Plus, I've still got those hula distraction skills inside of me," Timon proudly added.

"Guys, I'm serious..." Simba began.

"No," Timon interrupted, waving his arms. "Not another word."

"There is no way to persuade you, huh?" Simba sighed.

"Nope!" Timon and Pumbaa replied at the same time.

"Fine then, but don't think I'm letting this go."

"Oh, you don't have to, but we certainly are," responded Timon. "What's the plan?"

"Well, you might have noticed that Kovu and Vitani aren't here right now."

"Oh yeah, what happened to them?" Pumbaa asked.

"We sent them to Scar so we can get him on a false trail. There's too many of them. The only chance we have if we want to fight them off is split them up. At the very least, it might buy us some time," Simba explained. "We don't know how much he will trust them, but they are all hope we have."

"Anything else?"

"We're holding one of Scar's sons hostage. Although he doesn't seem to be worth much. He's bitter and probably never got much love from his father."

"Great! More daddy issues!" Timon yelled while throwing his arms around in frustration. "Is that a thing with you lions?!"

Simba laughed. "I suppose it is."

Out of the blue, Gana popped up at the entrance, pushing everyone in front of her, panting loudly and looking as if death was chasing her.

"What happened?" Nala asked, first to break the bewildered expression from her face.

"They have one of us. They took Imani," Gana said as her tears steadily began to flow.

"What? How?!" Timon yelled and proceeded to whisper to Pumbaa. "Who is Imani?"

"I don't know," Pumbaa whispered back.

Gana looked as if she was about to collapse on the spot from panicking. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she kept repeating.

Kiara approached her. "Hey! Gana, look at me!"

As Gana proceeded to panic, Kiara did what she didn't want to do, but knew was absolutely necessary; she smacked Gana across her face. Gana finally stood still.

"Listen to me!" Kiara yelled and continued in a more calming manner, as nervous as she felt herself. "You didn't want that to happen, but it did. There's no use in crying and blaming yourself, we have no time for that now. Tell us what happened."

After a short silence, Gana began talking quietly, her eyes blank. "We went out hunting, the way we usually do. But we were careful not to be seen and careful not to get too close to the Pride Rock. We didn't count on someone else being around. There was another lion, he attacked us from behind. I heard her scream out my name. I turned around and saw a one-eyed lion reaching me and smacking my head with his paw, making me hit my head against the rock. I don't remember much beyond that. Only fragments. But I know she was fighting, protecting me. At some point, I woke up and neither of them was there anymore."

"One-eyed lion," Nala remarked. "That's the one whose eye Zazu clawed out."

"Zazu clawed someone's eye out?!" Timon asked in disbelief.

In the meantime, Gana started to cry again, but at least she no longer looked like her heart would fail her.

"Come here," Kiara muttered, warmly nuzzling her head against Imani's, comforting her. "It's not your fault."

**...**

Kovu frantically raised his head up to check his surroundings after noticing he fell asleep. This time there was a lioness guarding him, and a lion that pinned him down the night before, Warithi. They were eyeing him carefully and Kovu stood in place. He couldn't do anything stupid at this point. At least he was safe enough to sleep, that ice was broken. Or maybe it was because Vitani managed to stay awake somehow. Even though this first time went well, Kovu knew he would probably be scared to fall asleep the next night too.

He tried to take a look at the cave to see if Scar was near, but noticing only a bunch of unfamiliar lions that made Pride Rock, a place he called home, seem so strange; like it was a whole different place, far from home. Scar was nowhere to be found. That put him at ease because he didn't have to face him first thing in the morning, but also terrified him because of the unclarity of the situation.

"Now what?" Vitani broke the silence.

Warithi smirked. "You will find out soon enough."

As if predicting what was about to happen, Kovu stared at the corner of the entrance to the cave, only to see it reveal Scar as he got in moments later.

"Everybody, come down," Scar spoke. "Take care of them."

Warithi's mocking smile reminded Kovu of himself when he was still being manipulated. He looked at Warithi and saw everything he could have become had he not fallen in love with Kiara. As he thought of this, shivers ran down his spine. His mind distanced itself from the thought soon, though, and he was going out of the cave and down the Pride Rock followed by two lionesses, adjusting his eyes to the bright sunlight.

As they got to the bottom of Pride Rock, Kovu saw a small group of lionesses standing there with one lying injured in the middle with a crimson red wound on her side, blood spreading itself like a blooming flower in the green grass. Her breaths were shallow and so loud that Kovu could hear them before he even got there.

"Make some room for the two of them!" Scar ordered the lionesses and they opened an entrance for Kovu and Vitani, leading them to a bleeding lioness. Now that they were closer, Kovu could see that the lioness looked familiar.

"Imani?!" exclaimed Vitani.

Kovu recognized his pride's lioness, but hid his intensity well. Imani was among the older ones in the pride and probably the oldest of the Outlanders, taking care of Vitani and Kovu sometimes instead of Zira when they were cubs. Scar wouldn't remember her, though. He only remembered Zira when he promised her a safe entrance into the Pride Lands, but it made no difference to him whether she was a Pridelander or an Outlander. They were with Simba and therefore, they were all enemies to him.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kovu asked even though the answer was painfully obvious.

"Kill her, of course," Scar replied while mercilessly gazing at them, not blinking once. "You bite her neck, Vitani will hold her down."

Kovu wanted to gulp, but he ended up just nodding.

"Go on, then," Scar said as if challenging him.

Kovu and Vitani walked slowly towards Imani, not knowing what their next move would be. Vitani pressed her down as soon as she got to her. Kovu knew it wasn't smart to hesitate too much, so he lowered his head down to Imani's.

"It's okay," Imani whispered in a hardly audible volume. "We can't let this fail."

"I'm sorry," Kovu quietly responded, careful not to be heard. He wanted to thank her, wanted to tell her so much more than this, but he couldn't if he was to remain alive.

Over the years, while Zira was still raising him, Kovu knew the exact spot to bite another animal and kill it immediately. Disgusted by himself, Kovu opened his jaws and bit into it, piercing right through. Imani trembled for a few seconds, then stopped.

Vitani carefully slid her paw down on the ground again as Kovu turned around to face Scar, blood dripping down his muzzle. Scar approached Kovu with a blank expression while Kovu stood in spot. The entire pride seemed intense, but surprised at the same time. Warithi's eyes were as wide as if this was the last thing he expected to happen. Moments ago, he looked more than ready to execute both Kovu and Vitani with great pleasure, but now he felt like his whole world turned upside down.

Kovu didn't look away from Scar's eyes as Scar approached him. Scar's gaze felt like being stabbed through the chest, but Kovu refused to lose this one. He killed not to mess up and his act disgusted him. There was no turning back now. He was going to do this the proper way or no way.

Once Scar and Kovu were finally face to face with one another, Scar broke his cold expression, smiled and put his paw around Kovu's back, embracing him.

"Welcome back," Scar whispered in Kovu's ear.

Kovu felt his heart sinking and his feelings of guilt form a dark cloud in his head, but he had to put on a show for Scar. He did it. He and Vitani infiltrated themselves successfully, but with a price to pay. Now they were going to pull this off until the very end. For the first time in a long time, Kovu managed to cut off the torturous darkness in his mind. For the first time in a long time, Kovu felt determined.


	7. Family Ties

**Author's note: **Hi! Sorry for being slightly late, this one was a little longer than the past few and I added some things into it, which is why it took a little longer. Plus, I was a bit busy with college. Anyways, hope you like it, thank you for reading and leave a comment if you have opinions to share. Also, the fact that this chapter was late shouldn't affect the schedule of the next one.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: FAMILY TIES**

"It's too late," Zazu said remorsefully while landing in front of Simba at the start of the thicket. "She's been killed."

Simba and everyone else standing behind him lowered their head down as if it was a truly tragic thing, but they were used to it by now. Another blow after many blows might not have made it better, but at this point it was easier for everyone to pull themselves together.

"Kovu was forced to do it. He had no choice," added Zazu.

"What?" Simba said as Kiara let out a shocked gasp.

"She was already dying, bleeding. He only finished her off."

Simba nodded in a sad, but acknowledging manner. Kiara's shock, however, didn't reduce.

"At least we're sure of one thing now. The infiltration has been successful."

The pride slowly got back into the cave until only Simba and Kiara remained.

"I can't believe he did that," Kiara spoke quietly.

"These are tough times, Kiara. There was no choice."

Kiara nodded. "I know. Scar probably would have killed all three of them if he bailed. But it's still so awful."

"I hate that I had to put him through this," Simba exhaled. "I'm sorry, Kiara. This is on me."

Kiara shook her head. "It's fine. He volunteered."

"Yeah, well, he probably felt pressured by me to do so."

"What's done is done," Kiara said and turned around to go back in the cave, leaving Simba wondering how exactly she might feel.

"Oh, and Kiara!" Simba called out.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Gana doesn't need to know until after this is all over."

Kiara nodded with a heavy heart. "Okay."

Just as Kiara got through the cave's entrance, Timon popped out.

"Simba!" he called out.

"What?"

"I just came up with something. There are still some meerkats left around our old digging place."

"I thought they were all in the jungle," Simba responded.

"Not all. Some younger ones wanted to separate and built a group of their own. No grudges or anything, they just wanted to go off on their own. Like I did."

"Okay, where are you going with this?"

"What if we could get them here to help us?"

Simba exhaled. "Timon, I appreciate your concern, but I don't think they will be able to do much against a pride of lions."

"But they wouldn't fight," Timon replied. "What if we could get them to dig a tunnel underground and crash it to startle Scar and his pride?"

"So they fall through?"

"Exactly," Timon said, grinning and making one clap with his hands.

"Huh," Simba responded, thinking. "That's not such a bad idea."

"It's not a bad idea at all."

"But how are you going to get there?"

Timon looked at Zazu, standing farther on the left, slightly flinching when noticing he was being looked at.

Zazu turned towards them. "What?"

**...**

"Of all the terrible ideas I had to go through, this is by far the worst one," Zazu complained, barely holding Timon on his back, flying in a zig-zag motion as he tried to keep Timon from falling off his back.

"Come on, Zazu," Timon said, trying to hold back from vomiting and feeling like his head is spinning. "Where's that adventurous spirit?"

Zazu slightly turned around to look at Timon. "Oh yes, that's right, vomit all over me. That's exactly what's missing to make the moment complete."

"Could we please get down?" Timon asked, half-conscious.

"Happily so," Zazu said, taking a nosedive and landing gracefully on the closest tree, with Timon barely catching a branch and lifting himself up on it.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be," Timon said, trying to pull himself together.

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you. How close did we get anyway?"

"Almost there."

"Good, we might as well walk the rest of the way."

Timon's look suddenly shifted to a small vine hanging on the branch.

"Wait," Timon said.

"What?" Zazu asked, turning to see Timon holding a vine in his hand and enthusiastically looking at him.

Zazu sighed. "Fine. Which leg are you going to tie it to?"

**...**

Right in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by patches of grass, a meerkat was peeking out of a hole in the hot afternoon sun, keeping watch out for the predators. Slightly annoyed by the heat, he couldn't wait for his watch to end, hearing his entire group digging and cheerfully shouting underground.

At this point, he was tired of always looking at the same, unchanging landscape. It was a pretty landscape, but one gets tired of it when looking at it non-stop under the burning sun.

Then, he saw the last thing he expected to see. First he noticed a bird and immediately wanted to rush back in to warn everyone, but stopped himself when he noticed something unusual about the bird. It had something hanging from its leg. A meerkat holding itself on to the vine. The meerkat on the bird was waving.

"Timon?!" meerkat's face lit up.

"Utu!" Timon shouted back, letting the vine go and landing with surprising grace, immediately running.

Timon hugged the still confused Utu, who kept looking over Timon's shoulder at Zazu.

Zazu noticed Utu looking at him and spread his wings in an exaggerated manner. "Boo!"

"Is that your friend?" Utu asked, flinching a little.

"I guess you could say so," Timon replied. "Don't worry about him. He needs some time."

Utu smirked. "I don't know why we all even worry about anything when it comes to you," he said, tapping Timon on the back. One thing he always knew Timon as, was eccentric. That's what inspired his whole group to go off into their own adventures.

"Well, what I'm about to propose is a little worrying. But knowing you and your team, did that ever stop you?"

"I'm listening," Utu said.

"Why don't we go inside?" Timon proposed. "And I can tell it to everyone at once."

"Sure."

"Hey, what about me?" Zazu asked.

"Oh, you can fly back. I will dig my way back with them."

"What makes you so sure they will accept our proposal?"

"Zazu, I know these meerkats since they were tiny, tiny little pups. They will accept."

Zazu reached his leg with his beak and broke the vine. "If you're so sure."

Another meerkat peeked out of the hole, this one a lot larger. "What's going on out here? Timon?!"

The meerkat flew into Timon's embrace to greet him as Timon turned to Zazu, struggling to breathe. "I am sure."

**...**

In need of a moment alone, Kovu sat on the side of Pride Rock, looking at the sunset, hoping somewhere far behind him Kiara was looking at that same sunset. It made him feel in some way connected to her, less alone. He needed a few moments like that, to remind himself to hold on, to hang in there. The end result would have been worth it. He could still feel Imani's blood in his mouth as he sat at the Pride Rock later in the day. It left him with a sickening feeling in his stomach, but he sucked it up. If he hadn't killed Imani, he would have put his entire pride in jeopardy, let alone only himself and Vitani. Though, that didn't stop him from feeling completely disgusted by himself.

"Hey, Kovu," a voice behind him said.

Kovu turned around to see Warithi, just at the exit of the cave, looking a lot less formidable than before.

"Hey," Kovu greeted back, trying to sound friendly.

"I just wanted to say that you have my trust now. I had to behave the way I did. I really thought you were a rat," explained Warithi as he moved closer to Kovu.

"Uh-huh, yeah," Kovu chuckled awkwardly.

"Now I see you truly are Scar's. But I am the heir," Warithi proceeded in a slightly warning tone.

"Oh no, no, being a king never was my intention," Kovu shook his head.

"I'll take your word for it. I guess we can work as partners. Anyone chosen by my father gets to stand next to me."

"Yeah, um, thanks." Kovu chose his words carefully. He just wanted the conversation to be over and Warithi kept coming uncomfortably close.

"I guess you'll need time to open up. I understand. Take all the time you need," Warithi said, smiling at him.

"Thanks," Kovu said, surprised by Warithi's sudden outpour of acceptance and tolerance, as uncomfortable as he still was.

Warithi nodded his head, turned around and went back into the cave. When Kovu turned his head back towards west, the sun had already set behind the clouds and the dark red colors blended into the increasingly darkening sky.

**...**

Zazu grew increasingly more nervous as he could feel his time of duty should come anytime by now. He tried to get some rest in the cave, but he was too tense to do so, so after some struggle, he gave up the battle and went to look for Simba. A lot of lionesses in the pride slept, or at least tried to sleep, so Zazu was extra careful not to wake anyone up while exiting. At least some were able to rest. He wasn't, as much as he wanted to. Well, after all, they weren't the ones going straight into enemy's claws.

As Zazu exited the cave, he could hear Timon and Pumba bickering somewhere behind, probably over grubs. Other than that, everything was dreadfully quiet. Like a calm before the storm. Zazu shivered. He needed to find someone before his anxious thoughts got the better of him. As soon as he moved to the right and steadily flew out of the thicket, he found Simba, staring into the distance where the sun had just set not too long ago, leaving a bloody trace on a partially cloudy sky. Zazu approached him.

"Zazu," Simba said, noticing Zazu behind him. "It's your turn now."

"Very well, master. When should I be flying off?" Zazu approached closer.

"As soon as the night falls down."

Zazu nodded.

"And remember," Simba continued, turning around. "If they are rough, Kovu and Vitani won't let your state get critical. That's an order for them."

Zazu gulped, but saw no use in waiting any longer. He was just preparing to take wing, when Simba spoke again.

"Oh, and Zazu?"

"Yes, master?" Zazu asked.

"Be safe over there," he said in a softer tone. "After all, kings do need advice from little hornbills."

Simba smiled and Zazu smiled back. It reminded Zazu of how proud he was of Simba, once a bratty cub, now a respectful king worth looking up to.

"I will, master."

**...**

Vitani curled up in a tucked away corner of the cave, hoping no one would approach her. There was nothing for her to do; she just had to wait for the plan to continue, so she thought she might as well try to get some rest.

Not long after she shut her eyes, maybe even sleeping a little, she heard someone approaching. She chose to ignore it, continuing to breathe steadily, as if sleeping. When that someone lied down in front of her, she peeked just a tiny bit to see who it was only to find Warithi staring at her.

She quickly got up, surprised.

"Warithi?" she called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Pfft, I can't fool around my cave?" Warithi answered.

"It's not your cave," Vitani fired back, annoyed. She didn't care if she was too rude; he really started getting on her nerves.

"Well, it will be."

"Dream on. You know, I heard that's what Simba was like as a cub too. Like you now. Wanting to be a king for the sake of being a king? You're doing it wrong."

"Don't compare me to Simba," Warithi shifted his tone from playful to annoyed.

"Oh, what is it now? Afraid your daddy wouldn't see you as worthy?" Vitani kept on teasing him, when suddenly a large hit in her face swung her against the wall. Once she fell on the ground, she looked up at Warithi's victorious smile. It didn't scare her. It just felt like someone trying too hard to be Scar and failing miserably. Even Kovu was better at being Scar and that didn't turn out so well. Annoyed, she wanted to strike Warithi right back, but it would only bring her trouble, maybe even get her and Kovu killed. She would almost be fine with them killing her if she could hurt them somehow beforehand, but she despised the thought of someone killing her brother.

"We could really make a team, you know," Warithi spoke as he walked left to right and vice versa. "Even Kovu seems fine with me. But you just refuse to cooperate. Well, I heard you were the rebellious one. But you're on Scar's territory now. And you must obey."

Vitani remained silent.

"You know, I don't have a mate. All of them in this pride just bore me out of my mind. But there is something about you," Warithi continued, eyeing Vitani like a prey. "So hang in there. If you behave, you just might become the queen of Pride Rock."

Vitani's heart sunk as Warithi finally turned around and left. Even though their mission was just being completed, she felt like the end wouldn't come soon enough.

**...**

Kovu was still deep in thought when he heard wings fluttering somewhere behind. He turned around to see Zazu.

"Quiet!" Zazu strictly whispered when he saw Kovu's surprised look.

"It's okay, I know the plan," Kovu told him. "How is the pride?"

"We have no time for that," Zazu said. "Just catch me!"

Zazu approached just enough so Kovu could hit him with his paw and pin him down.

"Maybe that was a little too hard," Zazu muttered, lying on the ground half in shock.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Pet you?"

"Perhaps not kill me for a start and if you don't get on with it, we're both dead anyway, so do something!"

"What do I do?"

Zazu stopped talking altogether and Kovu could sense that someone was behind him. He quickly changed his tone and face expression.

"What are you doing here?! Talk!" Kovu yelled out while pressing him a little too gently.

"What's going on?" Ushindani said, coming up from behind Kovu.

"They've sent a spy on us," Kovu responded. "This is Zazu."

"So, you are Zazu," Ushindani put on a predatory smile. "What a pleasure. My darling Scar told me so much about you."

"Wish I could say the same," Zazu grumpily replied.

"Let me take him to Scar," Ushindani turned to Kovu.

"No," Kovu quickly let out.

"What do you mean "no"?" Ushindani asked, slightly raising her voice in suspicion.

Kovu took a second before he responded. "I know him. He's more capable than you think. I know all his moves and tricks, I can handle it."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why should you risk it?"

Silence.

"Fine. You take him. But I'm going with you."

Kovu pressed Zazu's left wing with his paw to hold him still, careful not to break it, put his jaws around his body with fangs threatening to pierce through Zazu's chest, just to put on a show for the pride. And so Kovu carried Zazu into the cave with Ushindani walking right by his side, barely taking her eyes off Zazu, looking mildly amused.

As they entered the cave, Ushindani called out: "Scar?"

Scar emerged from a shadowy corner, his eyes shifting from deep thought to complete focus and after seeing Zazu, they were widening with surprise.

"Is that Zazu?" he asked as an evil smile twisted his face.

"Yes, according to Kovu," Ushindani responded and Kovu nodded.

"Eh-heh," Kovu said as much as his filled mouth allowed him to.

"Indeed," Scar's words drifted off as he moved his head closer to Zazu. Zazu refused to look in Scar's direction.

"Still mad after all this time? Grudges will drive you insane," Scar began picking on him, not shifting his look for a split second. Zazu still ignored him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk," Scar playfully scolded Zazu. "Is this about me telling the hyenas to eat you? I wouldn't let that happen, you could be entertaining sometimes."

"What do you want, then?" Zazu asked, still avoiding Scar's look. "If you want to finish me off, might as well just do it immediately."

Scar chuckled. "Why would I kill you when you might still prove useful?" The smile disappeared from Scar's face as he looked at Kovu. "Put him down, Kovu."

Kovu put him down in a clumsy attempt to look rough, but Scar paid no attention to Kovu now. His eyes were all on Zazu.

"Were you spying on us, Zazu?" Scar slowly asked.

"I certainly didn't come here to pass on your side," Zazu said while strictly glancing at Kovu. Kovu felt pierced by Zazu's look as if he actually did betray the pride.

"Well, good for us in any case, only this way our conversation could go a little bit rougher," Scar continued. "You've always been very loyal, so I imagine it might take a lot to squeeze information out of you. But I can take my time."

"Can I take him over?" Kovu asked.

"No," Scar immediately refused. "I don't trust you that much yet."

Kovu was trying hard not to flinch in anxiety as Scar called out for Warithi.

**...**

And so Kovu sat on the side of Pride Rock once again, focused on one point in the distance to try to contain himself from reacting to Zazu's yelling and frantic speaking. At least their hellish time on Pride Rock was coming to its end. But was "coming to an end" enough? Tomorrow and tonight were still very uncertain and Kovu was afraid of what they would bring.

"Kovu!" Scar growled out from the inside.

Kovu noticed how he didn't hear so much noise anymore. Zazu must have talked. He consoled himself that Scar can't have killed Zazu or else Vitani would start causing a commotion. But then again, with the way they were both forced to kill Imani, he could only hope. Hoping, he went inside with barely hidden anxiety.

As he got swallowed in the dark of the cave once he entered, he saw half of the pride standing in circle. When Kovu pushed his way through, he felt relieved to see Zazu lying on the floor, panting. Maybe with a broken wing, but alive. Vitani was standing still across Kovu, but her eyes gave away the tension within her. Luckily, everyone was looking either down at Zazu, or towards Scar, who stood on Kovu's left, right in front of Zazu.

"Apparently, they will be attacking in two days," Scar announced. "They are still in that little cave you told us about. But only now do I trust you."

"So are we going there?" Kovu asked, hiding the excitement of everything going according to plan.

"Zazu will take us there. If there's a stake-out, he will warn us. Won't you, Zazu?" Scar mockingly requested.

Zazu nodded.

"There," Scar proceeded. "And that isn't all. Apparently, around half of the pride is smuggling around here, trying to spy on us."

"We have to go find them!" Warithi said.

"Not now, son, not now," Scar shushed with an absent look, as in deep thought.

"Why?" insisted Warithi.

"Silence!" Scar yelled out and everything went quiet, his voice echoing. "I can't completely rely on this."

"What do we do, then? Damu is still there," said Ushindani.

"I'm thinking...give me a few minutes, go on, get out," Scar ordered and the pride hesitantly dragged themselves outside. Warithi remained behind a little longer, looking at Scar as if expecting something.

"You too, Warithi. Don't make me repeat myself."

Warithi groaned and rushed off.

**...**

Outside yet again, Kovu wanted to go right to Vitani, but he knew it wasn't smart. Still, he didn't quite enjoy awkwardly standing there while everyone, including Vitani, forming groups and diving into discussions about Scar's possible plan. Except for Warithi, who stormed around looking as if he's about to explode. Kovu thought about whether he should approach him and try to use a divide between father and son to his advantage when Scar emerged from the cave and all heads turned right towards him.

"We will be attacking them tonight," Scar announced. "It's possible that they give up when they see Zazu is not coming back. But just in case someone tries to take over Pride Rock while we're there, I will put five lionesses here. There should still be enough of us to face them. Their pride might be big, but we are bigger."

"So, who is staying?" Warithi impatiently asked.

"I don't want it to be neither Vitani nor Kovu. I still want to keep my eye out for you," Scar ended by turning to them and Kovu nodded obediently while Vitani just stared back.

"I was thinking about Warithi. We need someone strong here," Scar continued.

Shock went over Warithi's face. "Father, you can't," he shook his head in disbelief. "What about Wafa? He can..."

"Quiet," Scar cut him off. "I can do whatever I want. You're forgetting that I'm still the king."

"Not for much longer..." Warithi muttered to himself.

Scar's eyes blazed with sudden anger. "What did you just say?"

Warithi looked up into Scar's eyes and spoke louder. "I said not for much longer."

The entire pride went quiet. The tension in the silence was unbearable but no one dared to do anything. Scar and Warithi looked at each other, boiling with rage. Next, Scar's paw was in the air. Swiftly and strongly, it smacked Warithi right across his face, the loud thump echoing in everyone's ears over the dead silence. Warithi let out a short roar, but continued to look back down when his head swung to the right.

"Do not ever talk like that to me again," Scar quietly threatened. "You're lucky I didn't decide to exile you. You are staying here and I don't want to hear another word about it."

Warithi gave Scar a glance filled with hate and rushed off into the cave. Scar stood in his place like a cold statue, his expression unchanged.

"Any complaints?" he strictly asked.

The pride remained silent, but tension made that silence louder than a raging storm.

"Good. Tama, Nguvu, you stay with him and pick two more lionesses to accompany you. And keep an eye out."

"Yes, master."

"We will be moving soon, but I suggest you go back into the cave for a little. You need to be fully capable for a fight. The later into the night, we attack, the better. We might give them a rude awakening," Scar proclaimed, adding a pinch of amusement when he finished.

**...**

While Scar's pride was getting ready for the battle, so did Simba, starting to gather everyone outside of the cave, leading them out of the thicket, over the clearing and towards a patch of tall grass just large and wide enough for all of them to hide, just far enough from the cave not to seem suspicious and just close enough to successfully go in for an unexpected attack. They were getting ready for the worst part; waiting. Waiting in silence while their thoughts took over, recounting the million ways the plan could have gone wrong, is going wrong, or might go wrong. This time, the pride didn't have anyone to tell them what was going on. They could only wait and see.

Fear grew bigger and bigger in Simba. He was afraid of dying, but not for his own sake. He was afraid of leaving Kiara behind. As much as he taught her and Kovu, he still didn't want them to take over Pride Rock. And above all, he was afraid of Kiara getting hurt. Even though Kovu taught her how to be better in stealth and combat (something Simba never stopped feeling a little bit jealous about), that didn't exactly make his worries go away.

While the pride was walking the clearing, Timon popped out of the ground in a puff of dust, brushing it off of him. "Done," he said with a satisfied smile. "Come out, boys and girls."

When Timon got out, another meerkat followed right after with another meerkat following right after and so about ten meerkats got out, forming a group in front of Simba, bowing to him.

"Meerkats, I'd like to thank you for the help you're providing," Simba said. "You will be rewarded once this whole mess ends."

"It's our honor to serve king Simba," Utu said, bowing once again.

"They've got heart, huh?" Timon asked, turning to Simba. "They're my kids, just like you."

Simba chuckled. "And they're my friends just like you," he told Timon and turned to the other meerkats. "Come on, guys, no need for formalities. I know I'm a lion and all, but I'm a lion who fooled around with Timon while growing up. We're not that different."

"Thank you, my king... I mean Simba... I mean..." Utu stuttered and sighed. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Simba said, chuckling again. "You can just call me Simba. Now I have to ask you to go back to your holes. We need to take our positions. They could attack anytime now."

Utu nodded and the meerkats crawled back into their holes, except for Timon, who jumped on Pumbaa's back.

"Are we ready, then?" Timon asked.

Simba smirked. As afraid as he felt, he was thankful to have all his friends by his side, reminding him how he can turn this dreadful nights into something as beautiful as before again. "Yes, we are."


	8. Long Live the King

**Author's note: **Another disclaimer for violence, this time more of it than Chapter Five. Since the next chapter is really short, I'm going to put it out in a few days, probably next weekend and then I will take a short pause to properly arrange the second half of the story (the first draft is done, but I really need to tweak some things). However, that break shouldn't be longer than three weeks.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: LONG LIVE THE KING**

Warithi was left brooding on a nearly deserted Pride Rock, boiling with anger and desire to prove himself. Most of the pride was away by now and the thought of them running into battle while he stood in place made him feel the most frustrated he has ever been.

He was especially angry at his father. Every ounce of him was dragging him to come after him, to prove that he can be as good as him. No, to prove he can be better. But Tama and Nguvu were behind him like two guards keeping their eyes on the prisoner with other two lionesses on the other side of the Pride Rock. He thought about whether he should bother with tricking them or just fight them off.

He settled for both.

"Tama! Nguvu!" he called just loud enough for them to hear.

The way they approached him was filled with suspicion.

"What is it?" asked Nguvu.

"I heard someone sneak behind the corner. They must be somewhere behind the Pride Rock now. Let's split up on each side," Warithi proposed.

Tama smirked. "And what? The two of us on one side and you on another so you can run away? I don't think so."

"You don't trust me," Warithi nodded. "Fine. I go with one of you, and the other one goes alone, I'm fine with that. Unless you want my father to come back and see that we did a lousy job?"

"We've got two more lionesses there, we will just ask them to check it."

"We can't call out for them, it's not safe. What if they are already taken out?"

The lionesses thought about it for a second.

"Fine," Tama spoke first. "You go with me."

Warithi had to resist the urge to smirk at her.

**...**

"Over there!" Kovu halted when he noticed Simba's shelter not too far away and the pride stopped.

"That's the cave?" Scar asked.

Kovu nodded, but Scar didn't even wait for his response. "Remember, we sneak towards it and then we attack. But not too quickly, be very careful."

**...**

Simba's heart skipped a beat when he saw Scar and Kovu show up in the distance at the cave with the rest of the pride behind them, but he reassured himself and quickly focused. It was time to take Pride Rock back.

More of them came than he expected, but they still had a chance of taking them out. Besides, they were at the point of no return. There was no backing out now.

Simba slowly began sneaking through the grass and the others followed in an equally slow manner. As they exited the grass, they began picking up the pace, but still in a kneeling position to make as less sound as possible. Since the grass wasn't exactly next to the cave, tension was rising in Simba's chest. However, the grass was proving just far enough to sneak up on them unexpectedly. The trees right next to it would be too obvious, as proved by lionesses from Scar's pride immediately searching around there.

With each step Simba's heart raced more and when they finally come close enough for it to be dangerous, Simba ran with the speed of a lightning bolt, jumped at unassuming Scar, digging his claws into his skin, and finally pinning him to the ground with five more lionesses doing the same thing with some other enemies. Still, there were lions and lionesses standing in both prides. The ones in Simba's pride were gathered around Damu with one lioness putting her teeth around his neck and Nala standing in front of him, facing the other pride. Those who were still standing in the other pride could just look as they had no choice.

In the meantime, while Simba was holding Scar down, he thought the feeling would be one of ecstatic victory, but all he felt was an urgent need to get the situation over with. And, at all cost, defend the pride. Scar still didn't allow himself to look surprised, no matter how he felt.

"Are we going to make this a habit, my dear nephew?" he asked Simba.

Simba pressed Scar's throat quicker and harder than the last time. "It's not your turn to speak," he said as he forcefully turned Scar's head in Damu's direction.

"Your choice," Kiara threatened. "Give up Pride Rock or he dies."

Scar forcefully let the air out through his nose and silenced himself as if holding back a laugh, remembering he wasn't in a position to mock.

"Very well," Scar said surprisingly seriously after a few seconds of silence. "You win."

Silence continued. Simba and his pride were standing in uncertainty. Damu's eyes slightly widened with what looked like a glimmer of hope trying not to be overcome by doubt.

But right after that, Scar lifted his legs to throw Simba off and tried to throw some dust in his face. It mostly missed Simba, but the element of surprise made him loosen up a little and Scar somehow managed to turn around on and begin crawling out of Simba's reach. Scar growled as Simba's claws left a bloody trace on his chest. Still, he crawled out of it, got up and stood his ground. He was surprisingly strong for such an old lion.

Timon got off of Pumbaa, ran to a small hole in the ground and yelled into it. "Now!"

And so the ground went crumbling under the hostile pride's paws.

**...**

Damu's roar was heard just as much as Scar's as a lioness holding him tightened the pressure around his neck. He did, however, use the moment of Nala's distraction to smack the lioness with a paw and make her loosen up. The lioness let out a roar and moved her head forward again to catch him, but it was too late. He was already out of her reach.

While looking everywhere around him, he tried to get a glance at Scar, but all he saw were lions and lionesses jumping at each other, barely making out which is which. There seemed to be a lot of dust surrounding them. His heart raced and he moved like crazy, not caring what he would hit. For now, his only objective was to get out of there. None of these prides no longer needed him anyway, so he thought he might as well take his chances all by himself out there.

He rushed to the trees and when finally among them, he turned around quickly to see if anyone followed him. Smile came over his face when he realized the lioness lost him. He couldn't even see her. He only saw a hurdle of fur chaotically moving around. A lot of his pride seemed to have fallen through the ground and Simba's pride looked to be gaining the upper hand.

Damu thought about giving it a quick glance before turning around and running away forever from all of them. But then, his eyes caught Scar for a split second. Scar being pushed down by three lionesses after a tough crawl out of the hole. The satisfaction of seeing Scar lose brought a smile on Damu's face.

However, as Damu's glance turned left, he saw Warithi running to them, still relatively far away. In that moment, Damu decided that he wasn't going anywhere. He remembered all those times Warithi got the better end of the stick and saw what a perfect opportunity this was to take his heroic role away. Damu rushed back into the battle, with his mind set on killing.

**...**

Meanwhile, Kovu felt like he could see everything and nothing at the same time. He was one part blinded by dust, one part by all the movements happening around. Growing up in the Outlands, however, he was trained to have good reflexes. Maybe he wasn't as strong as some lions and lionesses, but he could move like the wind. The fact that half of the sky was in shades of blue with the coming dawn only helped him with orientation.

Simba kept his focus on his pride and didn't let the herd blind him. Sometimes he would feel panic in these moments. Dust getting into his eyes, running, quickly-moving herds, difficulty to breathe, it all reminded him of the stampede that his father died in. But when it came to protecting his loved ones, that was all stored away somewhere in the back of his mind. He finally saw Kiara's head pop out somewhere across the field for a moment and he followed that direction, pushing away every lioness that approached him only to get lost in the clash of two big prides. He pushed his way halfway through when suddenly a lion showed up in front of him. Simba growled at him and the lion growled back only for them to recognize one another. The lion was Kovu. Simba and Kovu could see in one another's eyes that they were both looking for the same thing.

"Over there!" Simba yelled out, pointing his head in the direction where he last saw Kiara.

Kovu nodded and turned around. "Watch my back!" Kovu yelled back. "We'll get there together!"

Simba stood puzzled for a moment, but it finally came to him. He had a pride to protect. And he could trust Kovu. So Simba finally put his trust in someone else about Kiara and turned around to immediately smack a lioness jumping at them. He could swear he caught a glance of Nala's smile somewhere in the crowd. He smiled back at her even though she probably couldn't see him at the moment.

The lioness he smacked got back up. This one seemed more durable than the other ones and Simba recognized that it was Scar's mate, Ushindani. She looked at him viciously and jumped again, this time aiming below, trying to knock him off his paws. Simba saw through her intentions and tried to jump over her, but she was too fast and they both got knocked over, left rolling on the ground.

Simba quickly turned around to see if Kovu was still in his sight. The lioness got lost somewhere, but Kovu still stood firm in his position, fighting someone else, seemed like Warithi, only then realizing that he hadn't seen him with Scar's pride when they came. Simba rushed to Kovu's aid when he felt claws cutting into his skin on his left side and teeth digging into his neck. The force of the body jumping at him almost knocked him over, but he managed to stand his ground. However, it took every ounce of his strength to keep standing. If it was someone heavier, Simba would have fallen to the ground easily, but this way he could somehow force all his muscles to stay in spot, helping them out by digging claws into the ground just like his attacker dug claws into him.

Simba's eyes watered from the pain and the earth that got soaked in. He felt like the entire left side of his body was screaming for help. He lifted his front left paw and when he noticed someone was still hanging over there, trying to hold him in place, quickly smacked the attacker to throw him off. The attacker rolled onto the ground, leaving a dust cloud behind him. It was Damu.

Their eyes met before Damu ran away to disappear in the small part of the crowd that was still left. Most of the battle was now scattered around the clearing, away from the hole, and everything could be seen a little clearer. Partially because part of the Scar's pride deserted the battlefield. Simba wanted to chase after him, but he also saw Kiara fighting Ushindani right ahead.

"What are you doing here?!" a yell was heard from Scar. He was on a major distance from Warithi, but the anger in his voice made him loud and clear for Warithi to turn around. Kovu used the moment to knock Warithi over. Warithi got back in the fighting position again immediately after falling, but visibly more distracted.

"Who is protecting the Pride Rock?!" Scar continued to yell, spitting out blood. Warithi's lack of answer was enough for everyone to realize what had happened. Pride Rock was free for them to take back. They just needed to hold on a little longer to fight them all off.

"There are still three of them..." Warithi unsuccessfully defended himself.

Simba was eyeing Scar who quickly turned his attention towards Kiara, not even listening to Warithi anymore. It felt like time froze in a second. Kiara was still far from his reach. Kovu was fighting Warithi well, but he was clearly more capable to go defend Kiara than Simba was. Kovu had a few scratches here and there, but nothing critical. Simba, on the other hand, could hardly stand. And just as Warithi lifted himself up with his back paws to smack Kovu, Simba made a leap of faith, knocking Warithi over to his side with brutal force.

"Go to her!" Simba shouted at Kovu. "Go!"

But Kovu didn't have to be told twice as he jumped over them and rushed towards Kiara with a terrifyingly determined speed. Simba's eyes kept up with his leaps and runs. Time felt like it was slowing down. That's when Simba finally started to accept the inevitable: One time he will leave them and they will take care of each other because they have to. And that time could very well be now. He took a good look at all that. His pride, fighting fiercely, winning, not backing down, getting up every time they got knocked down. He looked at Kiara, no longer his clumsy little cub, but a brave, strong and powerful lioness who was every inch his daughter. He took a look at Kovu, the future king, that still insecure young lion who didn't even have any idea of how much he holds within himself, how much potential for greatness there is within him. Kovu, who he knew would love and protect his daughter at all cost. Who he knew his daughter would be safe with. He looked at Zazu, the most loyal friend he could ask for. He looked at Timon and Pumbaa with Timon, as usual, riding on Pumba's back, with their hilarious self-serious battle cries. Pumbaa with his moves he usually did only when someone called him a pig, which must have been a terrible mistake for anyone who called him so. They didn't do much help to the pride, but they moved a lot which, miraculously as always, stopped them from getting seriously injured. And finally, he turned right to look at Nala, his other half, the one who was there for him on his darkest days. The one who helped him heal, the one all his achievements wouldn't exist without. And with all the pride he felt looking at that, he directed all of his strength into fighting off a struggling lion he was pinning down.

Warithi was still very strong, but distraction made him weaker. This was it now. He desperately had to prove himself to his father, whatever it took. So he managed to reach one of Simba's many wounds on his left side and dig his claw in it. Simba roared, but forced Warithi down even harder, like pain made him react with more force. Warithi didn't loosen up, though, and as Simba couldn't take the pain that long, Warithi wiggled out from under him successfully, jumping on his paws and turning around to face him. Both lions growled at each other while circling around.

Both lions jumped at one another at the same time, each equally determined to win. But one with an intention to protect.

**...**

Kovu's eyes followed Scar as he got closer and closer to Kiara, each step of the way forcing him to go faster. Kiara was unassuming, still fighting Ushindani, taking no notice of a confident half-smirk on her face. As Kovu finally got closer, those tables were turned; Ushindani couldn't see Kovu's smirk either.

Just a little closer…

Scar's heart jumped a bit when he noticed a shadow on his side. His look slowly shifted to his left. Too slowly.

A blink of an eye later, Scar's body was pushing the earth, making a long, messy trace in it. And Kovu was standing on top of him.

Kiara still didn't know what just happened behind her. She only knew something surprised Ushindani and she used that moment, smacking Ushindani hard across her face, the force of the smack making her stumble and roar. Next thing Ushindani knew, she was lying on her side, thrown by Kiara, hitting her head hard against the ground. Everything started to spin. She wanted to get up, but every inch of her body begged her to stay down. There were only shadows ahead, but she could make out just enough to know Scar was on the floor. She lifted up one paw to reach out to him and dozed off, letting it fall on the ground.

**...**

Simba landed on Warithi's body, as he managed to grab him in the air and turn him towards the ground. Everything happened so quickly that only when Simba was on the ground did he realize the pain he was in. As Warithi fainted, with tiny drops of blood sprinkled on his mane, and as his claws let go of Simba's chest, Simba felt a strong stinging sensation. Next thing, he felt warm blood sliding down.

But he wasn't going to allow himself to fall. Not yet. And so he backed away from fainted Warithi, limping and barely dragging himself, but somehow making it. There was almost no crowd anymore. A lot of Scar's lions have fled by now. He could faintly see Kovu pinning him down and hear Scar saying something, but it was all really distant.

"Leave, Scar!" Nala suddenly rushed to the front, yelling fiercely. "You lost this battle..."

As she moved farther from Simba and closer to Scar, her voice got lost for him. Not completely, but just enough to make it difficult to make out what she's saying. Still, as long as he could hear her voice, as long as he knew she was there, he could stand his ground. He couldn't fall down now. Not now that they were winning.

**...**

At first, all Warithi could feel was pain. Horrible, piercing, unbearable pain, as if rocks were hitting his head repeatedly.

He could barely see. It was like all of the shapes blended into a shapeless mixture, with shadows running through. He was going to get up, but then he realized that someone's paw was pressing him down, claws cutting into his side.

"Stay silent. Last thing father needs is to hear you scream like a little cub now," Damu whispered in his ear.

Before Warithi panicked, he remembered one thing before he fell on the ground and passed out. His father saw him. But he wasn't proud. In fact, he looked very disappointed. It was like he renounced him with that one look. And the thought of disappointing his father being the last thing he ever does made his heart race, but his whole body went stiff when he felt Damu's teeth cutting deep into his neck, piercing through. Warithi began shaking, but Damu wasn't hurt as much, and therefore, was stronger. For the first time in their lives, Damu was stronger.

Warithi's desperate attempts to roar turned into desperate attempts to catch a breath. But, just like before, he was distracted. Distracted by the thought that his father's disappointed look being the last thing he'd ever see of him. That his final actions would be the ones of disappointing Scar.

With that in mind, Warithi's body loosened up and his look went blank, with one tear rolling down one of his cold, lifeless eyes.

**...**

"Scar, give it up! You will lose everything!" Nala shouted.

"I will not give up until I see all of you dead!" Scar growled aggressively and Kovu pressing his throat with his paw in response only made him roar more wildly.

Suddenly, a different voice was to be heard. "Father, we have to retreat!"

All heads turned to Damu, panting not too far behind.

"Warithi is dead... And mother might be too!" he proceeded, not giving anyone a notice but his father.

Scar looked in the direction of his mate, seeing her lie on the ground, but still breathing. He roared and smacked Kovu, who roared back but leaned on the side enough for Scar to wiggle out. Kiara stood in the fighting position again, but Scar passed her right by, not even looking at her. As he got to Ushindani, he nudged her with his snout to what she opened her eyes slightly, but closed them again. Scar wiggled his head under her and lifted her up on his back. He didn't appear to care about the battle at all anymore.

Suddenly, he turned his head and yelled.

"Retreat!"

Everything froze as all the remaining fights stopped.

"What are you waiting for?! Retreat, I said!" Scar screamed even more harshly, his voice slightly breaking.

The remaining lions and lionesses finally picked up their cue and ran. Scar seemed to wait a little more, staring at one spot. It was the sight of Warithi, lying down on the ground, covered in blood, beyond saving. There was no helping him. His son, and his heir, was dead, lying in the puddle of his own blood.

"Damu, help me out!" Scar yelled as he finally started running, to which Damu turned around and Scar swiftly shifted Ushindani from his back to Damu's. Damu stumbled but managed to keep his balance while still running.

The pride became smaller and smaller as they ran away farther into the distance, away from the Pride Lands.

**...**

Simba must have lost consciousness since at some point he just felt Nala nudging him and when he looked around again, everyone from Scar's pride was gone.

Nala looked worried to death.

"Simba, are you okay?" she asked. "Can you walk?"

Simba smiled at her. For a good few seconds he just looked at her, admiring all of her.

"Yes..." he muttered out, clearly showing that what he just stated was a lie. Still, he tried to turn around and walk, but it was hard to resist the draw of the blackness, luring him to sink in.

_Focus now_, he told himself. Or was it his father? Suddenly, he was a cub again, learning to pounce. But now he was learning to stay up. To remain a king for a little while longer.

Thinking about this, he noticed the first light of dawn breaking in the east, illuminating the beautiful land that was regained by his pride. Simba wanted to completely take in this extraordinary moment of light, all the beauty and wonder of his land.

But the dark was so irresistible.


	9. The Setting Sun

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE SETTING SUN**

_Simba..._

A faint voice called out. Simba couldn't make out whose voice he was hearing. It was one singular voice, but it somehow sounded like so many voices at the same time.

Thoughts that flew through his head were like thick clouds, moving fast, chased by the wind. So many things were appearing, but out of focus and moving way too quickly to make out by the time they go away. Thousand voices were calling out at once, all combined in one voice that felt like it dragged him on two separate sides. In a way, like it was giving him a choice.

Simba, however, didn't think he had a choice.

Even when he felt the front part of his back paws being gently stroked by the humid grass, leaving tiny drops on his dirty fur.

Even when he felt someone's back he was lying on.

Even when he heard the voices chatter. When he recognized the voices of Kiara, Kovu, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa. He only thought about how relieved he was that they were alright. They were safe. And whatever his own fate turned out to be, he would accept it.

_Simba..._

The voice came back. But it wasn't the same this time around. This time he could make out exactly which voice he was hearing. The voice that haunted him forever. The voice that one never forgets once heard.

The voice of Mufasa. The voice of his father.

And instead of getting lulled back into the darkness, Simba felt himself drifting closer to the voices of the living.

**...**

"Hey, it's really okay, I can take him over. I did the same thing while we were running through the desert..." Kovu persisted, finishing by almost muttering to himself, realizing how maybe he should not have said that.

"Wait, what?" Nala tried to raise her voice, panting stopped her. Still, the harsh tone made her intention clear.

Kovu realized there was no going back now, so he proceeded more confidently. "He fell down for a short bit while we were running to Rafiki."

"Why didn't anyone of you mention that?" Nala said, not quite yelling, but the tone making it clear how much she wanted to.

"There were enough problems already. Mentioning it would only make things worse," Kovu continued, trying to look confident, but the feeling of shame was visibly taking over him.

"Well, he could have at least told me," Nala almost whispered. This sounded like she was only thinking out loud.

"That was his decision," Kovu responded and that was final as he silently approached Nala to take Simba over.

There were quiet, almost unnoticeable groans heard as Simba was being shifted from Nala to Kovu.

"Hold on!" Kiara yelled and Kovu and Nala froze, looking at her. "I think he's waking up!"

Kovu curved his legs slowly to easily roll Simba off to the ground. Everyone gathered around, forming a circle around their king.

"Simba…" Nala gently called out, nudging his head with her muzzle.

For a few seconds, everyone held their breaths, noticing Simba's eyes twitching as if they were about to open. Finally, they opened some more, revealing his sockets as he took a sharp inhale.

"Nala…" he whispered, his voice hoarse as if he ate dry earth. Well, in a way, that's what it almost was like.

The entire pride collectively let out a sigh of relief, but not a very big one. As if they didn't want to get their hopes up, still feeling like their king wouldn't be with them for much longer.

That was about all he managed to mutter out before he drifted away yet again.

**...**

This time Simba woke up in a familiar cave. The one at the Pride Rock. The one he called home. And he knew things would be alright. They took back what was their own. And if they had to defend it again, they will defend it. They, not him. And with each passing second he understood that more and more. He felt like he was in some strange place between the land and whatever lied beyond. Like those moments when you would wake up in the middle of the night and later don't remember, drifting between a dream and reality, all mixed up, feeling like the same thing.

Simba couldn't remember what he saw in his last blackout, but it was something that made him sure that he has seen what he has seen in this land. And he accepted it more calmly than he expected he would.

With his final senses, he began noticing things. He was surrounded by his pride, his family, once again. Maybe not all of them. Maybe only select few. It varied.

He also faintly remembered some short fight going on that quickly stopped. The remaining lionesses from Scar's pride were chased away. His pride was home again.

He could hear voices, sometimes Kiara's, sometimes Nala's, sometimes even Kovu's.

_You must be strong..._

_You have to stand again..._

_Please, hold on..._

_I love you..._

They were scared. And Simba understood it. He feared death the exact same way mere hours ago. So he took out some of his final strength, pouring all the love he could in his heirs, his sight still unfocused, voice still hoarse.

"You will be a great king and queen, I am proud of you..."

He wished for a better choice of words, wanting to say so much more, but it was so hard to say anything at all. Perhaps it was better to leave some things for them to figure out on their own. Like when he figured his things out long ago.

At some point, he heard someone. There was a considerably lesser amount of lions now. Maybe two or three. Maybe one. He could surely tell Kovu was there when he spoke: "I do not think I'm ready. I'm no fit for a king."

Simba let out a small chuckle, getting drowned out by choking noises. Finally, he let out his final words: "I used to think so about myself..."

That's the last thing he remembered from lying there on the ground, before leaving his heavy body behind. Before the pain disappeared.

A ray of light approached him, an explosion of pure awe coming over him as he realized he was looking at a silhouette. A silhouette he already saw.

The silhouette cleared up. It was his father smiling at him. Not the great king Mufasa, just his father. What Simba wanted all this time.

And suddenly, in that moment, he felt like that naive little, playful, if a bit wild little cub again. Like that night under the stars, that final beautiful night they spent together. Only now, they were not under the stars, but among them, part of them.

Simba ran to him, the look of pure joy on his face, while Mufasa let out his thunderous laugh with his thunderous voice that sounded like it could move mountains. Simba threw himself on Mufasa and they played, chasing after one another, both of their laughs echoing in the mysterious surrounding. But it didn't matter. They were together. Reunited. Father and son after both of them ruled their lands successfully.

Once they were lying on the ground, their laughs reduced to chuckles, Simba asked the question he already knew the answer to, but the cub in him couldn't resist:

"Dad, we're pals, right?"

Mufasa chuckled. "Right."

* * *

**Author's note: **First of all, I'm sorry, but it was necessary. Trust me, it will pay off. There is more to come. Six or seven more chapters, actually. This is only the midpoint of the story. I based the structure of the story a lot on the introduction-rising action-climax-falling action-resolution structure and this battle was, in a way, the climax. However, Scar will come back, so what's to come won't be character stuff only, the tension will rise again eventually. Now, I will take some time to work on the second half of the story a bit more during the holidays, so you can expect Chapter 9 in about three weeks. Just remember, I don't plan to keep this story bleak and depressing forever. There will be those moments, of course, but it's not entirely going to be like that. The thing is, my target audience for this fanfiction is largely those who grew up with The Lion King, but aren't kids anymore. Not to say that you can't read it if you don't belong to this audience, of course. And what The Lion King has always been about for me is self-acceptance, letting go, being strong in the darkest moments and seeing the good in life; the themes which very much are present in this fanfic. Now, enjoy your holidays, hope you have a great time, thank you so much for reading. Of course, comment if you have thoughts to share, whether bad or good, and I'll see you again in January. Peace!


	10. The Fallout

**Author's note:** I'm back, people! Sorry for being a week later than I promised, but I had some quite busy days. Of course, if you have opinions to share, good or bad, you know what to do.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: THE FALLOUT**

Two fireflies, gleaming in the dark shadows of the Outlands, circled around Scar's head. On a regular day, he would shake his head to chase them away, but this time he didn't seem to notice. He was lost in his thoughts, planning what to do next if it was even worth coming back. No, he had to come back. The results were catastrophic, especially considering the upper hand that they obtained for a few days.

Scar sank further and further into regret as he slowly walked over a rocky, dusty landscape. In a way, the change of land reflected the way he felt after such a terrible failure. It was desolate, lonely, miserable, and dusty with rocks all over the place. At least the air was breathable, but when that's what one has to settle for, things are very wrong. He used to be at peace before this. But he let the unresolved emotions from his youth drive him. He was foolish and impulsive. And now his son was dead, his mate badly injured and one of the pride members was killed by his dead son in his reckless escape. He pondered on how unfair it all was that Simba got to come back, barge in and resolve everything for himself while Scar failed miserably trying to do the same. But after the death of Warithi, he was not willing to call this over. Not yet.

After some more slow dragging, he heard someone following behind. Carefully turning around, he saw Damu.

"What are you doing here?" Scar snarled, still angry at everyone about the defeat.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, father, but I bring great news," Damu humbly replied.

"What is it?"

"Simba succumbed to his wounds. He and Warithi killed one another," Damu proceeded with a victorious grin on his face. "The king is dead."

Scar expected to be relieved by this, but all he could think of is how agitated he was by Damu's presence, as important as these news were to him.

"How do you know?" Scar asked gruffly.

"I went to check it myself," Damu answered, proudly lifting his head and throwing his chest out.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Scar shouted, making Damu quickly go back to his usual, slightly hunched posture. "You could have been caught!"

"But I wasn't..." Damu muttered, feeling ashamed.

"You could have been captured, killed even!" Scar continued to yell.

"Yeah, but I wasn't," Damu said a little more harshly now.

There was a long moment of silence as Damu for the first time looked at his father. In that moment, Scar felt something he had never felt with Warithi. He saw himself.

Scar didn't want to keep thinking about it. He didn't like the way it made him feel.

"Leave," Scar uttered harshly as he turned around.

When he turned around, Mufasa's voice boomed in his head.

_Don't turn your back on me, Scar!_

"Leave!" Scar cried out, more aimed at his thoughts than at Damu. Damu winced at the suddenly loud and harsh tone, collected himself with an angry expression on his face, almost as if about to roar or snarl, but restraining himself and running off back into the misty landscape sprawling behind Scar.

Scar was left alone with his thoughts, thinking how maybe that wasn't a very good idea after all. Mufasa's voice in his head still echoed as if he was about to pop out of somewhere. Now, the voice was different. Less harsh, more alarmed.

_Brother..._

"No," Scar muttered to himself.

_Brother, help me!_

"No!" Scar screamed, half-roaring.

Scar began to think if this was what going mad felt like. Or maybe he wasn't going mad at all. Maybe his brother is coming back for him. Coming back for Scar to be the one who is trampled this time.

He stared into the dead, menacingly quiet night with darkness sprawling ahead and turned around to run away from it.

**...**

At the Pride Rock, as the sun repeatedly came and went, days passing one by one, the silence was starting to die with more and more small instances of chatter. The pride was slowly moving on. Most of them were very silent for the first few days, even Timon and Pumba. There was something strangely discomforting about seeing those who were usually the liveliest and loudest go quiet. But they were holding it together throughout the whole ordeal, constantly checking on Nala, Kiara and sometimes Kovu, who pretended to be holding it together for the sake of others but was visibly shaken, similarly to Nala. However, Kovu didn't let even a tear be shed; it just wasn't the way he was taught. Kiara gave in to her emotions a bit more for the first two days, but began pulling herself together after that. Sometimes, however, Timon and Pumbaa were even forcing them out of the cave to go for a walk, goofing out the way they usually did.

Nala was mostly stoic and she kept taking on the responsibility of leading the pride until things cooled off. Kiara and Kovu were not the only ones who needed adjustment, but they probably needed it the most. They were still young at heart and didn't feel capable of leading. And there was also an added burden of losing Simba. They were still helping Nala with some things, but no big obligations came around yet anyway and Nala was already established as someone the pride listens to on pure instinct.

Maybe things really were coming back to normal after a week or two, but the sense of uncertainty about the future remained. Until one day Timon came up to Nala with a proposition:

"We are going back home. Back into the jungle."

"Timon," Nala said with exhaustion in her voice. "We still don't know if it's safe out there. Besides, you know this is your home too."

"Who are ya kidding?" Timon joked with hidden poignancy that was ever-present in his voice for the past couple of days. "This is far from our life."

Nala sighed. "I don't know, Timon..."

"Well, alright if you are so concerned, Kiara and Kovu can come with us. Just to give them some good old Hakuna Matata. Like a vacation. One final Hakuna Matata before all the worries start pouring in."

"Ooh," Pumbaa shivered. "That sounds terrifying."

Nala chuckled. It felt good, relaxing. But since Simba's death was still so close behind, there was an underlying guilt every time someone tried to loosen up. Except for Timon and Pumbaa. For them, it was natural to ease things. Even though they were just as struck as everyone else, instead of acting like parents to Simba, they began acting like parents to the entire pride.

"I'm still not convinced..." Nala said.

"Okay, okay, look," Timon shifted to a more serious tone, as much as his voice allowed him to. "We have all been struck by everything that happened. But I know Simba wouldn't want us to just stop what he kept going. They need loosening up and you need loosening up and we will take good care of those two lovebirds."

"How do we know what he would have wanted?" Nala asked, staring into the distance as if Simba was still somewhere in this land, just far away.

"Now, I'm aware that you are someone who knew all his secrets, which is fine. But I raised that kid."

"We raised that kid!" Pumbaa shouted.

"Fine, we raised that kid," Timon corrected himself, calming down Pumbaa. "And we know how his heart works, well, worked."

A small gulp was heard from Timon, but a comforting smile was still on his face, not looking away from Nala.

"Okay," Nala nodded. "If they agree to it, okay."

**...**

Kiara and Kovu looked at Timon and Pumbaa in confusion.

"I'm not so sure if we should abandon the pride..." Kovu said.

"It's only for a couple of days. Besides, we need an escort. You don't want us to get eaten now, do ya?" Timon persisted.

"Can you just give us some time alone to think about this?" Kiara asked.

"Sure. But keep in mind, we are going with or without you."

Timon and Pumbaa distanced away, presumably to go back to the cave, leaving Kiara and Kovu under the Pride Rock.

"Kiara, what do you think about this?" Kovu asked.

"I don't know, but I think it might actually be a good idea. They could use an escort and the two of us could use some space to think about things. Everything just changed so suddenly," Kiara responded, finishing off on a slightly grim note.

"Yeah, but, what will the pride think of us?" Kovu sighed and looked down. "What will they think of me?"

"They will understand. Besides, I think Timon and Pumbaa want us specifically for the escort. In a way, it's also our first duty as king and queen. And also, I think you've eraned this pride's trust at this point."

Kovu nodded. "Yeah, but the whole thing with Imani..."

"There was nothing else you could have done, Kovu."

"What if there was a way to save her?"

"There wasn't. It was either her or the pride," Kiara remorsefully said.

Kovu remained silent.

"Gana doesn't blame you. She blames herself more than anyone else and even that is unreasonable. You should all stop blaming yourselves for things you had no control over and couldn't possibly know would happen."

"I'm trying, Kiara, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm the one who killed her!" Kovu said more harshly than intended.

Kiara opened her mouth as if to say something back, but stopped herself when she saw the look of immediate regret on Kovu's face.

Kiara sighed. "We really should go with Timon and Pumbaa. Maybe it will help us let loose a bit for the last time. I think we need that. Don't you?"

Kovu responded with another nod. "Okay, you're on."

And for the first time since Simba passed away, they smiled at one another.

**...**

Out of spite, Damu kept hunting for small prey out of his pride's temporary safe haven. At this point, he considered himself capable. After killing Warithi, he intended to toughen himself more with each day. At first, his motivation was to show his father he could be a worthy king. But as days flew by, the thought of overthrowing his father started to appeal to him more and more.

First, however, he needed the Pride Landers out of the equation. It was his father's unfinished business and Damu didn't know how he could deal with them by himself. And so he started to spy on them. He knew it wouldn't do him much good if he just walked around the Pride Lands. Especially with that wretched bird flying around. Therefore, he started to dig a tunnel.

It was just far enough from Pride Rock for no one to notice. No one seemed to be roaming around the thicker parts, probably because of the recent attacks. Still, it was tough work. He had to claw around in all directions so as not to bury himself underneath once he got down. He never thought his weak and skinny body could prove so useful someday. But there he was., putting every ounce of his strength in throwing more earth out, getting almost choked in it as he forcefully pushed through. And somehow, it was working out well for him. Slow, but well. Then, his plan had a way quicker resolution than expected as his head broke into an already dug tunnel, probably by some meerkat unit.

The tunnel was huge for a meerkat unit, like they were too confident with their position. And yet, no one lived there anymore. Damu was disappointed that not one meerkat appeared, hoping to feast on at least one of them. But he didn't occupy himself with that. He found an easier way out. He just had to expand it.

With each day, he pushed a little further. He had a whole abandoned system of tunnels to push through. Each day he would come back to his pride covered in dirt and dust, sneezing a lot and annoying everyone around. But of course, no one really paid much attention to him, as usual. Ushindani was inconsolable and Wafa had to take care of her because Scar was too busy isolating himself. It drove Damu a bit mad, but he kept his focus on the plan.

Scar wasn't in the pride often, mostly just walking around and brooding instead. Even when he was there, he would hardly even look at Damu. He would hardly look at anyone, let alone speak. But the pride was still hopeful, as defeated as they were. They all seemed so convinced Scar was coming up with something. Damu could bet no one even gave a thought that he, Damu himself, might come up with something. But still, he didn't let himself be bothered by it too much.

One day, finally, he decided he got far enough with his digging and broke out. The majestic sight of the back of the Pride Rock soared ahead of him. But Damu knew he had no time for euphoria, took a quick and careful look around and jumped out when he realized no one was there. Immediately, he started running towards the Pride Rock to hide behind it and try to blend in with some shadows left by mid-afternoon daylight.

It wasn't a long run, but long enough to be risky. As soon as Damu got to the Pride Rock, he looked around him. No one was there. Only the land in lazy afternoon silence.

Until he heard the voices farther around the corner.

**...**

"I just wanted you to know before we announced it," Kovu said to Vitani when they got down from Pride Rock.

"What is it?"

"Me and Kiara will go away for a little bit."

Vitani seemed like she was about to say something right away, but Kovu immediately interrupted. "I know how it sounds, but Timon and Pumbaa want specifically us for the escort. It's only a couple of days, really. We can't let them go alone and they want us or no one."

Vitani hummed. "I just hope you're not running away from your responsibilities."

"We are doing what we have to do," Kovu assured her. "This is our responisbility as well."

"I know. But remember, you will be our king now. Use this opportunity well then. It's all a pressure and the two of you could use some time and space to think about things. Otherwise, no offense, but the consequences might be disastrous."

"Might?" Kovu asked and they both chuckled.

"You will make a good king, Kovu. You worry way more than you should. But at least that means you care."

"Yeah..."

"Look, I know you don't want it. But that only further proves my point," Vitani smiled and winked at him. "Neither did Simba."

The mention of Simba still left a tinge of grief in the air, but there was no running away from it.

"Well, thanks for believing in me," Kovu said after a short pause.

"No problem. I know that eventually you will too."

**...**

Damu barely dared to breathe while listening in on the conversation Vitani and Kovu were having. His heart was thumping with excitement. The voices started getting more distant and finally disappeared, but he heard enough. He quickly sprinted back to his tunnel, not even looking around.

As he entered the tunnel, he realized how stupid it was and peeked with his head out to see if Zazu was flying around. No one was there.

He crawled back in completely, pushing through faster and stronger than ever before. He had a plan. At last, his plan was fully formed.

_They will see now_, he thought as he dug through. _They will all see._

**...**

"Are we all set to go, kids?" Timon called out, already descending down the Pride Rock on Pumbaa's back.

The pride was already clearing out from the gathering. Slightly worried, but self-assured. Like they felt things would get better after this. Initial reactions were some judging looks at Kovu by the older Pridelanders, but Timon quickly took it all upon himself.

"If someone does not like it, I do not care. We are going and that's final. And if they don't escort us, no one will. Okay? Okay."

Kiara and Kovu said their goodbyes, promising to be back soon and went off after Timon and Pumbaa, in the direction of the desert in the setting light of the sun. When it came to the heat of the desert, it was better to travel at night. On the plus side, not many predators were there and they could walk freely in the open.

They were not feeling good about it, but it was like all the somberness was dimming away as they got farther from the Pride Rock. Like they were leaving this new, ravaged and torn Pride Rock and when they came back, it would again be that old Pride Rock in those good, old, heavenly beautiful Pride Lands. Those Pride Lands that felt like home, restored to their former glory, former harmony and former balance, with colorful sunny days and magnificent, warm, star-lit nights, where everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Kiara in particular was feeling a rush of excitement, going into that jungle. And when they come back, deep inside she felt they would be able to make the Pride Lands feel like their home again.


	11. Remember

**CHAPTER TEN: REMEMBER**

The nearly full moon shined bright above the desert, painting it silver. Kiara and Kovu split from Timon and Pumbaa, running around ahead, chasing one another and giggling while Timon was riding Pumbaa behind them.

"Will you two lovebirds calm your hormones now, please?" Timon complained, but a tiny bit of endearment in his voice was giving him away. "We are almost there."

"Sure, sorry," Kovu responded and began quietly chattering with Kiara about something after which they both burst out laughing.

"What was that?!" Timon asked.

They just shook their heads while laughing.

"Nothing," Kiara yelled back. "An inside joke."

"Well, if you don't keep more quiet with your inside jokes, some predator could show up and rip _our_ insides," Timon complained.

"Come on, Timon," Pumbaa protested. "Don't you think we should let them-"

"Pumbaa," Timon interrupted. "My slow-minded friend, someone needs to be a voice of reason around here. Just think of how many times I've pulled us out of trouble."

"You mean Simba pulled us out of trouble," Pumbaa directly responded, creating an awkward silence.

"Yeah," Timon broke the silence after a few seconds. "Simba too."

**...**

Eventually, they reached the jungle. It was still night. A quiet one, sprinkled with shining stars. As exhausted as they all felt, Kiara and Kovu felt like they could take on the world.

"Alright, we're gonna go hit the hay," Timon said, yawning.

"We will take a short walk, it won't be long," Kiara said.

"Okay, lovebirds. Don't wander too far away."

"Do be careful," added Pumbaa.

"I will take care of him," Kiara playfully remarked.

"I will take care of her," Kovu talked over her at the same time and they both chuckled.

They walked away steadily, but not slowly. Carefully, but without tension. No running around like usual made it feel like things were finally getting serious. Though, they didn't feel sad about it. They felt bold, ready and happy that they got to experience the things they did.

The past was gone, but still living in it would be like living a lie. Their minds worked differently now. If they continued living the way they've lived up until that point, it would feel unnatural and they knew that. Even with a tinge of fear, even with the shadow of Simba's death still looming over them, they felt like they were ready to take on whatever was thrown at them.

"How are you feeling?" Kovu asked.

"I'm okay," Kiara responded. "I still really miss him, but I really have to move on. Our pride is more important than my grief."

"I miss him too," Kovu said. "Things will never be the same again."

"No," Kiara agreed. "They won't. But that doesn't mean they will be bad. It's new, but if we try, maybe it will be good in its own way."

Kovu turned to Kiara with a sappy smile. "Yes. I think it will."

**...**

The following morning, Kiara woke up first and woke everyone else up soon after. Once they all properly came to their senses, they began their look-out.

Kiara and Kovu sneaked quietly, but no one was around. The jungle was like nothing ever happened. The sun beams were shining through gaps in the leaves, leaving golden trails, making the jungle look as idyllic as ever. While everything around seemed to change, the jungle felt like it was still frozen in the past. That same, old, careless past, unspoiled by the recent events. The past that here seemed comforting and indestructible.

The four of them kept on looking around for the rest of the day, doing occasional breaks that were becoming more and more relaxed. By the end of the day, they finally made sure no one was there, but still kept wandering around, talking, joking, and just enjoying themselves. At sunset, they all sat by one of the many ponds they came across on their way, Timon and Pumbaa even getting in, and talking about adventures Timon and Pumbaa had with Simba as a kid; all the trouble he gave them, all the dumb things they all did together, and they were all laughing. Simba was no longer this thing they didn't want to talk about to remind each other of the pain, or talk about out of necessity to stop having these feelings. He was there and they were happy to acknowledge it. The fact that it was over didn't mean that all the happy memories had to become sad. Their voices still got bittersweet here and there, but still filled with peace and acceptance.

"I still don't know how I survived when Simba and Pumbaa dropped on me," Timon said.

Kovu chuckled. "Good thing he was still a cub, so he wasn't really that heavy."

"He was heavier than me, that's for sure."

"You complained about it for hours," Pumbaa added.

"I tried to scold him, but the two of you seemed to be too busy laughing at me. Well, at least he still turned out well."

There was silence, but not the uncomfortable kind.

"Well," Kiara started. "Did he ever feel bad when he'd do something naughty?"

"Oh yes, but that would usually come at night and that was a problem because the poor kid was so scared and he would remember Mufasa's death and you just couldn't stay mad at him. You should have seen him, the little chap, all soft and cuddly. Apologizing for whatever he did that day, shedding a tear or two, and then we'd have a little talk and go back to sleep and all would be right in the world."

Kovu smirked. "Seems like you guys really had a great time all together. He was lucky to have you."

Timon nodded, rubbing his glassy eyes. "And we were lucky to have him."

Once the sun had set and the horizon was painted in the shades of pink and purple, pouring into deep blue as the sky went east, they walked some more and Kovu noticed a clearing in the distance, sprawling far beyond towards emerging rocks and mountains.

"What is that?" Kovu asked.

"I don't know, we never went there," Timon said. "Seemed really rocky and this place was already perfect for us. But it might actually be a really decent land."

"You think there's life there?" Kovu spoke. "Another kingdom, like the Pride Lands?"

"Maybe that is where Scar came from. Maybe he made himself a home there," Kiara suggested.

"Maybe," agreed Timon.

"Didn't Rafiki go there once?" asked Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa, how am I supposed to know?" Timon asked back.

"I think he mentioned it once. He even had a name for it..."

"The Mountain Lands," Kiara responded.

Timon was the first to talk after a short silence. "I knew that."

"You think there is another habitable land there?" Kovu asked.

"Probably," Kiara replied. "But it's not ours to think about right now."

"No," said Kovu. "It's not."

**...**

In the middle of another warm, gentle night, Kovu sneaked out while everyone was asleep. As expected, no one noticed. Timon, Pumbaa and Kiara slept tight, but Kovu kept waking up and since he just didn't feel like rolling around trying to fall back asleep, he went for another walk under the starry sky.

On the nights since the battle, when he was left alone with his thoughts, his mind would usually go straight to Simba. He would look up to the skies and wonder if Simba was really there and if Simba once looked up at the stars the same way and thought about Mufasa. And if with that, he thought about how he could possibly live up to him. Because Kovu, too, wondered about all these things.

Kovu emerged from the thick bushes to come to the waterfall pouring into a small pond with stones peeking on the surface and leading a path across. The leaves stroked Kovu's fur and mane as he got out to approach the pond. The water seemed to reflect the magical shine of the night sky. The great kings of the past. Kovu turned his head up towards the stars.

"How did you do it, Simba?" Kovu asked, still looking up. "How?"

As he let his thoughts linger in the dead silence of the night, the silence was broken out of nowhere by a shushing noise behind him. Kovu turned his head over his shoulders carefully, almost getting into a pouncing position, but not quite. It was like something within him told him there was no need to be attentive.

"Simba?" he asked into the dark.

While he was looking into the thicket, he felt something pulling his tail, hearing a familiar laugh.

"Rafiki!" Kovu exclaimed in surprise as he turned around to find the bushes in the front still moving.

"Wait, don't go!" Kovu called out, jumping on the rocks, accidentally dipping his right back leg in the water, and immediately pulling it back on the surface so as not to fall in completely.

Kovu could still hear the laugh in the distance, but it grew more and more distant.

"Come back here, please!" Kovu desperately yelled, but the voice was gone and the night was quiet again.

As he finally stopped to pull himself together, he thought about how dream-like this whole situation seemed. Like he fell asleep for a little bit.

Kovu still looked around frantically, but the only noise heard at this point was his heavy breathing and crickets chirping around. The confusion and frustration building up inside of him were giving him an urge to roar, so he took a few moments to just breathe. With each breath, his heart was beating a little bit slower. The tension wasn't exactly out of his system, but he concluded that it was for the best to go back to sleep.

On his way back, it was still a usual, regular, quiet night under the stars. Usually, Kovu liked that, but he was dying to hear that familiar laugh again. And to see Rafiki or Simba. He needed someone to guide him because he wasn't sure if he could do so himself. There was too much responsibility. While he knew Simba struggled the same way, he just couldn't bring himself to feel like it was the right time for him. It was all so sudden.

Thinking of all this, Kovu surprisingly managed to let the dark take him away into the untouchable realm of dreams.

**...**

Kovu suddenly woke kicking into the waking state. Whatever happened, he began realizing it was just a dream, but he was in that state of mind between a dream and a reality, trying to figure out what exactly was a dream and what was real until he started forgetting the dream.

However, something inside made him feel like the dream was important, or at the very least pleasant. He shut his eyes again, concentrating hard on remembering what he dreamed about. After some seconds, he remembered chasing after someone, or something. But something was stopping him from getting there, from reaching whatever it was he was running after. It was another lion. As he concentrated harder, the dream started coming to him in its full sequence. The lion was Kovu himself, but wild to the point that it was hard to recognize that it was him. There was something about the other Kovu that made him look terrifying and dangerous as he snarled. He was filthy and covered in wounds, as if neglected.

In the dream, all Kovu could feel was paralyzing fear. When Kovu tried to approach his other self, he only seemed to snarl harder. And so Kovu humbly took a few steps away and stood in place. The lion's snarling quieted down and he passed right by Kovu. That was the last thing he could remember.

"Morning, sleepy-head," Kovu heard Kiara's voice and widely opened his eyes in surprise, realizing he had dozed off again.

"Morning..." he muttered out, his eyes almost falling back shut.

"Uh-uh-uh, no more sleeping."

"Fine," Kovu groaned and smiled at her, slowly getting up and stretching. Opening his eyes a bit more, he noticed that Timon and Pumbaa weren't there. "Where are Timon and Pumbaa?"

"They went to Timon's meerkat unit, just for a visit."

Kovu playfully giggled. "So we're alone?"

Kiara smirked. "We've got all morning and afternoon just for ourselves."

**...**

As the morning changed into afternoon, Kiara and Kovu were still spending most of their day alone, walking around and enjoying their alone time.

"Kovu, I suggest we go back tonight," Kiara suddenly said after a short silence.

"Tonight?" Kovu wondered, sounding more surprised than he intended.

"How much longer did you want to stay?"

"Well, I guess...I...maybe..." Kovu sighed. "I don't know."

"You seem distant today, what's wrong? I mean, what exactly?" Kiara worried.

"I think I'm onto something here. Like I'm looking for something, or chasing after it. But I can't tell what it is," Kovu confessed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's hard to explain. But it's like something is going on, like some change is coming. It might all be inside of me, it might be something from the outside, I don't know. But I know that it will help me."

Kiara looked at him, still visibly a bit confused, but with an understanding nod. "Alright. But remember, we can't stick for too long."

"I won't allow it to drag on, don't worry."

"Well," Kiara smirked. "It's not like I have a particular problem with staying with you for a bit more here."

They stood and looked around themselves for a bit when they got to a small clearing with the pond that they were at with Timon and Pumbaa the day before, the sun rays touching its surface.

"It's beautiful," Kovu said.

"It is. And it's also really hot out here," Kiara responded and swiftly pushed Kovu into the pond, giggling like a little cub.

Kovu staggered and fell with a surprised look on his face, his wet head immediately emerging out, his mane falling over his eyes.

Kiara chuckled and while yelling, jumped next to him, almost onto him.

The splashes of water and their joyful voices echoed in a peaceful jungle afternoon.

**...**

Once Timon and Pumbaa came back and they were all going back to sleep again, Kovu sneaked out, going for another walk, being careful to walk the exact same path that he walked through the last time until he reached the pond and stood at the small path leading across.

He sighed. "Where are you?"

Silence.

"Are you even here?"

Silence again.

"Is this you, or is it just me?" Kovu wondered as he shut his eyes, hoping for things to be different once he opened them, hoping there would be answers waiting for him. "Please. I need to know."

"But you know that already," a familiar voice was heard.

Rafiki's voice.

Kovu opened his eyes wide in surprise and felt a stick smack his head.

"What?" Kovu looked around, focusing on his night vision to be as clear as it could be. He saw a familiar silhouette standing on the other side of the rocky path, surrounded by grass.

"Rafiki," Kovu half-whispered. "Rafiki!"

Kovu wanted to laugh like crazy and almost made a step, but in the end didn't dare. He didn't want Rafiki to go away.

"Why won't you let me approach you?"

"Maybe I want to be the one approaching you. What's the rush?" Rafiki answered adding his usual manic chuckle at the end.

"I want to know what this all means. What I should do."

Rafiki leaned on his stick and used it to lift himself up from the sitting position, limping towards Kovu. Rafiki's face was almost visible at this point, but he lifted his index finger.

"Uh-uh, don't look at me now, look down here," Rafiki said, rippling the water with his stick.

Kovu looked into the water, ready and eager to see whatever the answer was.

But as the water stilled, Kovu only saw his own reflection staring back.

"What? I don't understand," Kovu shook his head. "This was supposed to give me answers, but all I see is me."

"Aah, you see? I told you that you already knew the answer," Rafiki said, his voice filled with pride. "You don't need me anymore. I'll send your regards to Simba."

"Rafiki, wait!" Kovu yelled, but as he turned, the mandrill was no longer there. Nowhere, wherever Kovu turned his head.

But another sound was to be heard, coming from the bushes and the grass. The sound of snarling. Snarling that Kovu remembered from his dream and instantly recognized like he was hearing it every day.

Kovu stood still as his own face, but still not exactly his own face, emerged from the grass. Once again, first thing Kovu felt was fear, but then he decided to concentrate. He focused on the lion, not giving away any expression whatsoever as the lion continued snarling.

And so, he was suddenly both of them. The lion was him and he was the lion. And they both sat, facing each other, no fear, no nothing. Just an acknowledgement of one another. Acknowledgement and acceptance of one another's existence.

They were parts of the same whole and Kovu accepted it.

He finally knew what to do.


	12. Going Back

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: GOING BACK**

Kiara woke up from a dream she instantly forgot, keeping her eyes closed and turning to try to feel Kovu's mane on her snout, but as much as she continued moving her head forward, she just couldn't find it. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that no one was in front of her.

"Kovu?" she asked, turning around to find no one there either. The only sounds to be heard were Timon and Pumbaa's snoring a few trees away.

Kiara got up on her paws, stretching and glancing at the grass around her. Looking harder, she noticed a small trodden path strecthing ahead.

Kovu.

For a few moments, she stood there contemplating whether or not she should follow after him or leave him alone, but it was stronger than her and so she went, quickening up her pace but still trying not to be too loud.

Kiara didn't have to walk for long and she already started to see Kovu's silhouette approaching, walking at a steady pace. There was something different about his walk. It came across as more peaceful and confident, no longer looking like he had the weight of the world on his back.

"Kovu," Kiara called out.

Before she could ask anything, Kovu nuzzled next to her and she went along.

"I am so thankful to have you in my life, you can't even imagine," he told her.

"What's with this sudden outpour of love?" Kiara asked with a confused smile on her face.

Kovu chuckled. "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and how thankful I am that I have you. I wouldn't be me if there wasn't for you. And if I am not me, then who am I?"

"What on Earth did you find there?" Kiara wondered.

"My strength, my courage, my best self," Kovu responded as he separated from Kiara, looking at her and then glancing at the sky. "All with the help of a friend."

"A friend?" Kiara wondered.

"It's complicated," Kovu chuckled. "But at the same time it makes so much sense. And I don't know how real it was, maybe it was all in my head, but I talked to Rafiki. It was probably just another dream, but if it weren't for him and all that influenced me, it wouldn't all be this clear now."

Kiara, listening intently, nodded with understanding and smiled. "He lives in you," she said.

"He lives in us," Kovu responded and glanced up at the openings between the trees, revealing the stars. "They live in us."

**...**

In the morning, strong sunlight slowly opened both Kiara and Kovu's eyelids. They yawned loudly and turned around on the grass-covered ground to face one another.

"Hey," Kovu huskily said.

"Hey," Kiara responded in an equally dry voice.

Kovu lifted his head to glance up a bit, stretching his neck in the process.

"Well, they are up early," Kovu concluded.

"Timon and Pumbaa?" Kiara asked.

"Mmhm."

"They are probably in that pond. We should go look for them so we can tell them we're leaving," Kiara said, rolling to her front, stretching and yawning one more time before finally getting up.

"They will probably try to make us stay for a little bit more, though," Kovu replied, doing the same.

"Yeah," Kiara chuckled as Kovu walked by her side. "So, the earlier, the better."

They walked together to reach the pond, no longer so desperate to take in every moment of the Hakuna Matata life. Bigger things were awaiting and they were actually excited for it. They still enjoyed the thick air of the jungle. But the Pride Lands were waiting, the home that they loved and that was theirs to take care of.

As expected, they found Timon and Pumbaa in the pond, each with a leaf covering their eyes while they spread their front paws on the edges of the pond.

Kiara chuckled and turned to Kovu. "I told you so."

"What the-" Timon quickly turned around to face them, taking the leaf off of his eyes. Pumbaa just snored. "Oh, it's you two. Care to join?"

"Actually, we came to notify you about something," Kovu announced.

"Alright?" Timon wondered, kicking Pumbaa with an elbow to wake him up. Pumbaa muttered something, took his leaf off and turned around to face them as well.

"Oh it's you-" Pumbaa said.

"Shh," Timon interrupted him. "Listen now." He turned to Kiara and Kovu. "Go on."

"We were thinking about leaving by the end of this day," Kovu finally proceeded.

After a few seconds of silence, Timon nodded.

"Okay," he said.

Kiara and Kovu, but especially Kiara, looked puzzled.

"Yeah, okay," Kiara nodded, perplexed.

Timon and Pumbaa both suddenly exploded into laughter.

"What? You thought we would try to force you to stay here?" Timon asked.

"Well, yeah, we kind of did," Kiara replied, chuckling.

"Nah," Timon said. "You did your job of escorting us. Now you have duties to go back to."

"Yes, we do," Kovu affirmed.

"So, are the two of you joining or not?" Timon asked.

"Well, we might a little," Kiara muttered, playfully looking at Kovu standing in front of her, right at the edge of the pond, and pushing him in.

"Wha-" Kovu tried to keep himself on the ground, digging his claws in, but to no avail, making an even bigger splash while falling in.

"Again?" Kovu said as he came out with his soaked mane covering his eyes. "Not fair," he muttered out as Kiara laughed and jumped in with him.

**...**

Over the desert, where the grass began, three lions stood in the burning high sun, two sitting and one nervously walking around.

"How the hell are we supposed to hide here?" Damu complained. "I'm telling you, we should have gone to the jungle after them."

"Silence!" Scar snarled. "You dragged us to stay here for two days, you will play under my rules!"

Damu continued immediately after, almost talking over Scar. "If we went after them, maybe we wouldn't wait this long, but you always have to be right! It always has to be by your rules because it never was while you lived here and now you are trying to make up for it by forcing your will on others!"

Scar roared and threw himself on Damu. Damu caught sight of him in the right moment and moved away.

"See?" Damu backed away, still facing his snarling father. "The fact that you can only respond with hurting me proves my point. Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you!" Scar yelled out. "But you are so difficult, you always have been!"

"Well, what choice do you leave me? If you showed me half the compassion that you were showing Warithi maybe we wouldn't come to all of this."

"Enough! Both of you!" Wafa yelled from the side, but not daring to jump in between them. They behaved like they didn't even notice him. Like there was only the two of them and nothing else around.

Scar's eyes wondered off for a second, deep in thought. "What exactly?"

Damu quieted down. "All of this."

"What "all of this"?!"

"Enough!" Wafa yelled once again. "In case you've forgotten, we have a task here! Fight it out once we're done!"

The two lions actually looked at him this time and Scar began turning around and walking away from Damu.

"When you see me, you see your past self, that's why you hate me. Daddy didn't love you much? Like you are any better."

Scar turned around and snarled again. While Damu backed away a little, Wafa jumped in between them, facing Damu and hitting Damu's head with his paw.

"Damu, I'm warning you, not another word!"

Damu looked down with a furious expression on his face.

"Step aside," Scar menacingly groaned.

Wafa just turned around, facing Scar. "Not now. Please."

Scar still snarled, ready to fight, but slowly composed himself after a few tense seconds.

"Fine," he grumbled and turned around, back to his position. "And for your record, Damu, we will hide in the taller parts of the grass."

Damu said nothing, still standing in the same position, regretting ever telling his father about the plan.

**...**

The golden streaks of afternoon began to dim and lose their intensity, painting the landscape bright orange.

After a whole afternoon of fooling around, a lion, a lioness, a meerkat and a warthog all together were quite an odd sight. Just like it used to be when it was just a lion, a meerkat and a warthog.

"Okay, I guess this is it," Kovu said as they reached the edge of the jungle.

"This is where we part," Kiara added, embracing Timon and Pumbaa right after, which reminded them of the time Simba embraced them right before climbing Pride Rock.

"Great, you are making us cry now," Timon said, half-smiling, half-crying.

"When did you get so big?" added Pumbaa.

Kovu stood beside them, staring into nothing.

"What on Earth are you standing there for?" Timon turned to him, letting go of Kiara. "Come here."

Kovu smiled as his heart jumped from joy. As Kiara moved away, he embraced them.

"Thank you for tolerating us for the past few days," he joked.

"Any time, your majesty, any time," Timon responded.

Kovu got back up and the four of them stood there, Kiara and Kovu facing Timon and Pumbaa. Timon's eyes couldn't be more filled with pride.

"Now you two go there and rule that land the best way you can," Timon encouraged them.

"I'm sure they will do great," Pumbaa added. "If Scar dares to come back, he will disappear just as quickly as he showed up."

Kiara and Kovu chuckled.

"Well, we will definitely be ready," Kovu assured.

"Goodbye and thank you for everything you've done for our pride," Kiara said.

Timon and Pumbaa theatrically bowed down. "The pleasure is all ours, Your Majesties," they responded.

Kiara and Kovu nodded farewell, turned around, and ran off towards the edge of the jungle, leaving their friends behind and heading into the new life waiting for them.

**...**

The last rays of sun slowly faded away as Kiara and Kovu ran through the dimming fire of the burning desert sands. They slowed down one more time to walk, breathing loudly. The blue of the day got progressively darker, turning purple and finally dark blue as the end of the desert and the start of the Grasslands got clearer. The entrance to their home.

As they got closer to reaching it, they picked up the pace, just so they can get there and go slower for the rest of the path. Once their paws finally touched the grass, they both collapsed, chuckling and breathing heavily. Soon enough they felt ready to go and so they went over the desert merging with Pridelands with hills covered in uneven patches of grass, some taller, some shorter.

Their peaceful walk was suddenly interrupted by a noise behind them. Kovu turned around, but the force of the body throwing himself at him knocked him over and made him roll down the hill. He tried desperately to get himself on his feet so he can rush to Kiara's aid, but he fell right on his head.

The landing wasn't very rough because he didn't land on anything hard, but it was enough to make him lose himself for a few seconds. His heart raced and the adrenaline rush came over him, making him kick until he got back up on his feet and rushed back to Kiara. His vision was slightly blurry from the fall and his lungs were starting to burn up from hours of running, but he kept going.

"Kiara!" he yelled and saw three lions surround her at a small eminence, closing in as she snarled back at them and threw her paws around.

Just as she managed to hit one, Kovu ran up and threw himself on another one, sinking his teeth in his flesh and sticking his claws in his body. The lion let out a loud, painful howl and struggled to shake Kovu off, but Kovu didn't let go.

Kovu felt a kick and a scratch on his ribs, surprising him and making him fall down. Even while falling down, his eyes frantically searched for Kiara. She was still fighting that one lion. Kovu swiftly rolled away and got back up, jumping at Kiara's side.

Kiara and Kovu were now snarling at the three attackers who snarled back at them as they all circled around. It was Scar, Damu and Wafa, the lion with a missing eye.

"You just won't give up," Kiara told Scar.

"Maybe I would have," Scar replied in an equally angry manner. Gone was his cold, confident and playful demeanor from before. "But your mate took away my son."

Kiara and Kovu's expressions of anger melted into confusion.

"What?" Kovu spoke.

"You know what," Scar snarled, slightly unsure.

"Who told you I killed him?" Kovu harshly asked.

"Dam-" Scar tried saying, but the terrible realization came over him, confirming all of his suspicions. Scar looked at Damu. Damu looked back, facing him, eyes filled with hate.

"You..." Scar hissed and Kovu used the moment of confusion to throw himself at him. Damu didn't even flinch and proceeded to look at Scar and Kovu rolling down the hill with a smirk on his face, while Wafa and Kiara just ran right past him.

Landing on the floor, a cloud of dirt threw Kovu's senses in chaos. He was lying on his side when he felt his neck being pierced by sharp blades. And again at the upper part of his paw. And again at his back. Each time he felt like he was ready to get up, he was bitten again.

He heard a large thud and a lot of roars. When he realized he didn't feel a new rush of pain, he got up and saw Kiara facing both Scar and Wafa not too far away. Damu was nowhere to be seen. Kovu leapt, jumping as far as he could, but landing as silently as he could, hoping no one could hear him. He successfully threw himself against Wafa, who roared in protest, but fell on the ground anyway.

Kiara, in the meantime, smacked Scar in the face and knocked him over when he turned his head around from the force of the blow. He lost his balance and fell down. As much as he wiggled, he was old and couldn't shake Kiara away as she scratched his back.

The blow to Kiara's head came as suddenly as a thunder waking her up from a slumber. She staggered back, but stood her ground. Wafa began approaching closer, but right now Kiara was looking at something behind Wafa. Wafa noticed and looked behind, expecting an attack, but only seeing Scar run as if he was being chased by a whole stampede.

"Your king is running away," Kiara said, pointing out the word "king" in an ironic way.

Wafa stood wide-eyed in deep disappointment, not believing what he was witnessing.

"N-no, it must be some..." Wafa stuttered as he tried to explain Scar's actions. He looked at Kiara with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Better run after him," an unexpected voice was heard from the side. It was Kovu, standing once again. Covered in blood and heavily breathing, but standing. The sight of him like that was absolutely bone-chilling.

For a second, Wafa looked like he would fight Kovu, but in the end, after a moment of hesitation, he turned around and started running after his master.

As Wafa backed away, Kiara approached Kovu who still seemed to be frozen in place, looking at Wafa running away. Once she got closer, she noticed the many wounds of him, his fur drenched in bloody spots.

"Kovu..." Kiara said in a shaky voice.

Kovu's gaze dozed off, his legs bent and he fell on the ground, the thudding noise echoing in Kiara's ears.

Kiara's heart jumped.

"Kovu!" she yelled, nudging him with her snout. "Come on, Kovu, please!"

His eyes opened for a few seconds, but closed again soon. After she nudged him and called out his name a few more times, she realized she had no choice but to carry him to the Pride Rock, the same way he carried her all that time ago, when they met again for the first time since they were cubs.

She carefully slid her head under his chest, getting through to the other side, quickly getting up and bouncing him on her back so he's in a better position. He was heavy, but no heaviness could stop her. She set her mind to carrying him to safety and she was going to do it. She was the queen of Pride Lands and she did not want to rule without Kovu by her side.

And so she set off to their home.


	13. Father and Son

**Author's note:** Just a reminder that after this chapter, there will be only one more and an epilogue. There's a possibility that the chapter gets broken up into two, but I doubt that will happen. However it goes, you will know. And a disclaimer for some dark and intense scenes in this chapter, but I figure that if you followed the story for this long without giving up, it's not much of a problem for you (don't worry, it's not as related to the last chapter's cliffhanger as you might think). Of course, if you have some thoughts to share, good or bad, leave a comment. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: FATHER AND SON**

Nala was ready to go back to sleep after another relatively peaceful day. Before sleep, however, she decided to go on a short walk around the Pride Rock, to unwind a bit from everything and to look out for any potential problems so she can sleep better.

The worst days were probably done, but she was cautious. The danger was still fresh and it would be stupid if they let themselves loose immediately. The ruling itself wasn't such an exhausting work, but because she felt like there was a huge missing piece inside of her, she was exhausted at the end of every day. Always being the calm one was easier said than done. But she could do it. She's been through worse. But this was the kind of bad that she hadn't seen coming any time soon.

It was like the world went quiet. It could be heaven knows how noisy but the world would still feel quiet and isolated from her. She would figure out what to do and she would do it, but gone was the fire that she used to have inside of her. And while Nala was the one who didn't mind the quiet all that much, this was an unbearable kind of quiet. She expected that in these moments the world would go dark, but instead it felt too bright to get through and face. Her favorite parts of the day became sleeping and those times when she would just wake up and drift off again, because that was when she felt like Simba was still lying next to her, not even thinking that he could be gone. In the waking state, she just missed him. She missed his warm eyes, his pleasant, eternally youthful voice, his mane stroking her neck. Sometimes she could still feel that sensation, only to turn around and find no one there, the reality bringing her back down. At least the day was ending and she was looking forward to her rest.

The heavy night air and the leaves of grass sliding over her paws were oddly comforting. The little things brought her so much more joy now than ever before. Perhaps because the big things were so scary. She was all alone and nature was her only friend. Everyone else seemed to have someone more important. Every time she would see Kiara had Kovu, her heart would be filled with bittersweet warmth because they were getting to experience so many wonderful things the world has to offer that it already offered her and Simba. It was their turn now.

While getting lost in thought through her solitude, she heard grunts that snapped her senses back into reality. She stood in an attentive position, but after careful listening, she heard the voice of her daughter.

They came back.

She ran forward and as the silhouette cleared up, she saw Kiara carrying Kovu on her back.

"Kiara!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

Kiara was panting, barely speaking. "He's unconscious. Help him, please."

Nala got closer to help her daughter with the burden, not thinking twice. The stains on his fur she noticed got her fur wet too.

"What happened to him? He looks terrible."

"Scar, he came back," Kiara breathed out. "Is everything alright in the pride?"

"Yeah, he didn't reach us."

"Good," Kiara nodded. "I think he ran away again. But how did he know where to find us?"

"I don't know," Nala replied. "Let's just get the two of you to safety now and then we will see what we can do."

**...**

"You ran away!" Scar furiously yelled.

Damu kept looking down as he usually did during Scar's lectures.

"You turned your back on us! You put us in danger!" Scar continued.

"You ran away too," Wafa said, looking at Scar, his glance filled with judgment.

Scar snarled and moved his head close to Wafa's.

"I had no choice. If you don't like it, you can get lost!"

Wafa flinched, but didn't look away from Scar. Unlike so many others, his face didn't show fear while listening to Scar's orders and threats, but it showed disappointment, disgust, anger, and even some pity in all that.

"If you truly are our king, how can we be sure you will think of us when ever since we got here you've been thinking of nothing by yourself?" Wafa said with the voice that felt like smoldering fire.

"I think of my pride every day!" Scar screamed.

"And I think we're thinking of different kinds of pride. If you really cared, how is there so much blood spilled on our side?"

Scar's paw flew and smacked Wafa.

"You are exiled," Scar slowly whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Exile!"

There was murmuring within the group of lions.

"Scar, please think about this," Ushindani advised.

"It's alright," Wafa spoke. "I don't want to stay anyway. It was beautiful, everything we had, but now it's ruined. I don't think there's ever going back from here."

"Go!" Scar shouted.

Wafa gave everyone one last look of goodbye, turned around and ran off, followed by a rising sun.

**...**

Kovu's mind tried to grab the last remains of his dreams, but they slipped further away as he started to come to his senses. His body felt stiff so he tried to move a little. While he did so, the wounds on his fur stretched, making him groan in discomfort. He felt exhausted, somehow hot and cold at the same time. Burning up, yet shaking. Still, he opened his eyes, just to check his surroundings.

"Kiara?" he called out when he saw a silhouette.

"It's me, idiot," Vitani responded.

"Oh," Kovu chuckled weakly, but as much as he could. "Sorry."

"You know, I should really teach you how to fight, you always seem to get your butt kicked," Vitani joked.

"Yeah, I guess I could use some help." Kovu smiled and began getting up, groaning in the process.

"Maybe you should..." Vitani approached him to get him to lie down again, but he interrupted her.

"No, I just want to try walking a little."

"Well, you grew into quiet a tough nut, I'll give you that."

Kovu yawned and stretched, growling in pain of his wounds.

"That's us Outlanders. Always durable," he told her, winking, trying not to wince as the pain stung his body.

His right front paw cut him off every time he'd lean on it, so he limped his way out of the cave, with Vitani sticking by his side.

As he limped his way out, the glow of the sun reflected in his eyes.

"That's crazy," he said more to himself than Vitani.

"What's crazy?"

"That I get to rule all of this," Kovu continued in a serious, but calm manner.

"Well, that was the original plan anyway."

"Yeah, but, I guess while growing up, I never really had much idea about how vast and beautiful it all is. It's not a thing to possess, but keep intact."

After a moment of silence, Kovu asked: "Where is Kiara?"

"She's with Nala, they are on a look-out, they will be back soon."

"Well, I'm going back inside," Kovu said and limped back to the cave.

"Kovu?" Vitani asked him while he was turning around.

"Yeah?"

"You did a great job out there," she proudly affirmed. "Even though you barely made it out alive, props to you for being durable till the very end."

"Thanks." A smile lit up Kovu's face. "I guess that's the thing that comes with being born an Outlander."

**...**

The day seemed to go on forever for Damu. He spent the entire day up and alert, watching out for Scar.

However, Scar went for another one of his long walks. Damu had no idea how Scar could survive walking in all that boiling heat. But Scar could survive a lot of things, so no wonder.

What puzzled Damu the most was how Scar didn't really do anything about the information that Damu was the one who killed Warithi and not Kovu. Damu thought Scar would exile him, kill him even, in front of everyone. These days he was mad enough to even do that. But he didn't even say anything about it to anyone. The silence was excruciating. He could have been calming himself, but that wasn't what this place usually brought out of him. It was like he was his worst self here. Gone was the capable ideological leader and replaced by a greedy, spiteful individual. Even Damu, who never had a particularly good relationship with Scar, thought it was a shame to see it all come to this. It seemed to affect the entire pride.

Half of the pride was asleep and Damu wanted to doze off for a bit, but his fear wouldn't let him. As he drifted away, both with his thoughts and his steps, he noticed he wandered pretty far away from the pride, facing nothing but a dusty, deserted horizon. He turned around to go back, but a blood-curling voice stopped him.

"Damu," Scar called out.

Damu turned around with a lump in his throat, trying to look normal. "Yes?"

"Come, take a walk with me. We need to talk," Scar said in a way one couldn't possibly make out the meaning and intention of. No menace, no mercy, nothing at all.

Damu felt the urge to run away and just leave everything behind, maybe find Wafa, but there was something in him that urged him to go towards his father, as afraid as he was. He felt like he had some business to finish. Maybe there was still that child inside of Damu longing for the possibility of acceptance by his father.

"Okay," Damu said and joined his father, knowing all too well that it may lead him into death.

The falling sun cast its bright glow while the breeze blew the dust. As hazy as it was, it was beautiful scenery. It gave Damu a little bit of comfort.

"Now I want you to be honest with me. No one is around and no one can hear us. Did you kill Warithi?" Scar asked in the same emotionless way while looking Damu straight in the eyes that Damu couldn't read anything from.

"I...uh..." Damu struggled.

"Come on, son, there is no reason to lie now. Did you or did you not?" Scar added a slightly stricter tone at his last question.

"He was already badly hurt, pretty much dead already, bleeding all over the ground. And I knew you would try to save him, which would result in losing even more lions," Damu explained in a very fast and nervous way, aware that it wasn't the true reason.

"So, you did?" Scar asked coldly. "You admit it?"

Damu faced his father, looking into his focused, but lifeless eyes. "Yes. I killed Damu. And I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I did what I had to do. So, if you are going to judge me, go ahead. But keep in mind that you are no better."

Scar flinched and emotion could finally be seen on his face, just a glimpse. Anger, denial, deep regret and sadness. Then, his face relaxed.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Scar reverted back into nothingness.

Damu remained silent, not knowing what to expect next. He reacted at the right time when Scar swung his paw with his sharp claws fully out, aiming at Damu's neck. Damu tried to avoid it, but he still got a scratch on his neck and he could feel his warm blood pouring out. It snapped him out a little and for a second he froze in shock. Before he could snap back, he felt something sharper cutting even deeper into his neck. He tried to roar but no sound came out of him as his father's jaw was wrapped around his own neck and claws against the rest of his body, piercing through his flesh, not allowing him to move.

Damu's eyes darkened as he tried to struggle, but in a short time, he barely moved as the darkness took him further and further away and his senses numbed. As his vision got increasingly more blurry, he thought about how this must have been the same way Warithi felt in his last moments.

When Scar finally felt the struggle of his son die down, he let go and Damu fell on the ground with a loud thud that echoed away in a deserted landscape, his eyes half-open. Scar stood over him with a bloody muzzle, looking at him and processing what just happened, feeling nothing. Or maybe there was something underneath that nothingness that Scar wouldn't let dive out.

However, he couldn't deny feeling something when he looked into his son's eyes and thought about just how much he looked like Scar himself when he was younger. Like someone put Scar and his father together.

Two things he despised the most.

**...**

Ushindani opened her eyes and saw Scar walking slowly towards the pride from what was probably another one of his walks. He looked like he carried the weight of the world on his back. But there was something broken, something insane about his look. Like something finally pushed him over the edge. Or maybe it was the splattered blood on his muzzle that gave off the impression.

Nevertheless, she got up and approached him.

"Scar..."

He just passed by her, his body brushing hers, as if she wasn't even there. He continued to walk on towards the small rock that he used for speeches and announcements. Something in Ushindani gave her the feeling that something went terribly wrong. Even more so than before.

Scar roared and everyone in the pride either woke up or approached closer, desperately hoping for a new plan, as much as it looked like it wouldn't be so, their sad, sleep-deprived eyes holding on to a slightest bit of hope that this pride still had a bit of its former glory.

"Damu killed Warithi," Scar spoke. "And I made him pay the price of that life with his own. If someone doesn't like it, they are no longer in the pride."

Scar looked on coldly and angrily to nowhere special as the pride burst into murmurs of disbelief and shock, still struggling to process Scar's words.

Ushindani couldn't wrap her mind around how she felt. She wanted to run to scar and scratch his insides out, but then she would remember this was the lion she fell in love with and all she wanted was just to fall asleep, embraced by the blissful nothingness, never to be woken up again. And in the middle of all that was also trying to deal with the fact that both of her sons were gone. Never to be seen by her eyes again.

She couldn't tell how long she remained in this state of mind, but once she partially snapped out of it, she saw most of the pride turning away and leaving, with Scar still coldly standing on the rock. And when she saw him like that, she felt a flame burst inside of her. Later she would remember the moment as a blur. It was like something woke up in her, took over, wrapped her mind in darkness with not even a slightest crack of light.

She furiously screamed and threw herself on Scar, scratching him and biting him. But every scratch she gave him and every time she sunk her teeth into him, she felt no better. Scar, meanwhile, didn't even resist. It was like he wanted to die. In between the pain, he looked like he didn't care if he lived or not. That's when the anger left her and only deep pain was left.

"Why?" she cried. "You monster! Why? I was ready to do anything for you! Look what you did now!"

Scar looked on his side, eyes filled with sorrow and anger aimed at what was probably himself.

"Look at me!" she screamed.

Scar turned his head to face her. Somewhere inside was still the face of that capable old lion that she loved more than she ever thought she could love anyone. That made her lose the capability to scream at him and she just cried.

"We could have been home by now. We could have been home if only you let this go. But as smart as you were, your pride was bigger than your mind. When you think so much, now think about what you've lost. I am no longer by your side. How could I be?"

She turned away to go after the pride, or maybe to just run off somewhere, alone.

"And I wish I could thank you for everything you gave me," she sobbed with her back turned on him. "But after you took it all away, you made it all worse."

As she finally started running, Scar was left almost all alone with four more pride members by his side. Three lionesses and one lion. For him, it was as good as zero.

**...**

Kiara opened her eyes as she felt Kovu shift a little while sleeping. She was lying right next to him, her eyes closed, but not falling asleep. As tired as she was, Kiara was alert just in case Kovu wakes up. While he slept, she was determined to protect him.

He seemed to lift his head a little, lying on his side with his back right in front of Kiara, checking his surroundings, probably with his mind still hazy from a dream. Kiara held her breath, not wanting to disturb him.

"Kiara?" he called in a hoarse, sleepy voice.

"Shh, I'm here," she immediately comforted him.

"Where?" he wondered, still confused.

"Turn around, silly," she chuckled.

Kovu slowly turned around, groaning and moaning, but making it to the other side. He let out a sharp breath like he just ran a mile.

"Hey," he said with a smile on his face. Kiara felt like she could look at that face forever.

"Hey, tough guy. How are you feeling?"

"Not too great, but better than this morning when I was with Vitani. The wounds are a bit more bearable."

Kiara proudly smirked. "You really did great out there."

Kovu smiled. "Thanks. I just wish I was in a bit of a better state."

"Well, it could have been worse."

Kovu groaned as he began shifting and slowly stretching. "I want to get up."

"You sure about it?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine enough," he muttered as he stretched, grunting, with Kiara getting up with him to walk into the dark blue early evening sky.

"Whew," Kovu said. "I slept through the entire day."

"Good. You needed it."

They stood in silence for a bit.

"Want to go back inside?" Kiara asked.

"Nah, I'd rather take a walk. At least just around the Pride Rock. I feel like I've slept for a thousand years."

"Alright, let's go."

They began getting down the Pride Rock, but soon Kiara froze and stopped Kovu with her paw.

"What is it?"

"Someone is over there. A lion," Kiara said with tension in her voice.

Kovu looked intently into the distance. "I see him. You think he's from Scar's pride?"

"Could be. I can't see from here."

"Should we go alarm the pride?"

"You go. I'll stay here hiding just in case he approaches quicker than expected."

Kovu stopped for a second, deciding whether or not he would ask Kiara if she's sure about it. When he looked at her, he knew there was no point asking.


	14. King of Pride Rock

**Author's note: **Here's the final chapter before the epilogue! Since the epilogue will probably be short, you can probably expect it in about a week. In the end, I didn't end up making a lot of changes to this chapter because I didn't have much time, but I wanted to keep to the deadline. Besides, I like it overall. It's not as large-scale and epic as the battle in the middle of the story, but structure-wise, that wasn't really the intention anyway. When I post an epilogue, I will include an afterword in which I plan to explain why I made certain things the way they are, so watch out for that if you're interested. Of course, as always, if you have thoughts to share, good or bad, leave a comment. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: KING OF PRIDE ROCK**

Wafa stood in front of his scattered pride, facing the horizon and looking at a lioness running towards them in the distance. Wafa smirked. He knew she wasn't a traitor.

The lioness stopped, panting.

After giving him a few seconds, Wafa spoke. "I knew you'd come. What is the plan?"

"They will be invading Pride Rock while the pride is asleep. That way they can catch them off guard. Kovu's pride doesn't even know about the hole in the ground yet."

"And Scar really thinks they are big enough in numbers to do that?"

"I don't know. He's gone absolutely mad and out of three of them who stayed one is too loyal, one is hoping for a higher status and one is just messed up."

"But what do you think?"

"I think they are aware of the fact they can't possibly win Pride Rock back. They just want to give them damage and kill Kovu."

Wafa nodded. "Doesn't seem very reasonable. But no reason remained there."

"So what do we do now? Should I go back to them?"

"Do you think it's safe?"

"I feel like Scar isn't focused on anything but himself right now. I'll be fine. Besides, he let us off for a little bit so I ran to you as soon as I got the chance."

"Alright. In that case, I will meet you at the Pride Rock if all goes well."

**...**

"Shh, Kiara," Kovu whispered to Kiara who almost blended in with the rocks in her attentiveness. "Get back inside."

Kiara turned around and carefully climbed towards Kovu, entering the cave with him. The lionesses were all at the entrance, ready for action.

"He's still on a safe distance, but he's not stopping. What's the plan?" Kiara asked.

"Like when they first attacked," said Nala. "Hide inside and take him by surprise."

Kiara nodded. "You and I take the back again?"

"Yes."

"What about you, Kovu?" Kiara turned to her mate.

"I will walk out into the center and talk to him. Maybe he has something to say."

**...**

Wafa stood at the bottom of Pride Rock, towering above him. Wafa didn't like to admit it to himself, but his heart was pounding. He couldn't even tell why. It wasn't like the Pridelanders' opinions of him mattered to him. However, though he supposed they wouldn't kill him, he could not know for sure.

Wafa carefully climbed towards the Pride Rock's cave and stopped at the entrance. It was dark inside and he couldn't see anyone. He expected they were inside, having already noticed him before. He took a deep breath and carefully got in.

"I come in peace and alone. There is no one else with me," Wafa claimed. As he entered, he could notice silhouettes of lions emerging from the shadows. One stepped out into the light. It was Kovu, bruised and injured but still standing.

"What do you want?" Kovu threateningly asked.

"You don't have to trust me, but most of our pride left Scar. It's like his mind got sick since we got here. He killed his own son and is being generally senseless about his pride. Maybe there was a time he used to care about us, but now it's gone. That was some different Scar."

"Why did you come here then?" Kiara spoke from behind, walking towards Kovu and taking her place by his side. "Why didn't you simply run away?"

"Because we want to make peace with you. We came here blindly following someone we thought was capable, but in the end came here only for his own sake, not caring about us. If you are going to take them down, we want to help you."

Silence came over the pride until Kiara spoke: "We have to think about this. We still don't know how much we can trust you."

"How can we be sure you're not trying to trick us?" Kovu added.

"Because, no offense, but we could have simply attacked you right now in a moment of weakness."

"Maybe you're afraid," Kovu argued. "After all, we defeated you two times already."

"But suffered more than a few consequences. I don't think any of us really won."

"Well, we won Pride Rock back," Kovu said. "What can you say for yourself?"

"Same thing, actually," Wafa responded. "We're not that different."

Kovu smirked. "No, I guess we're not. But I will need you to wait outside a little. Two volunteers can go keep watch over him."

As two lionesses exited the cave with Wafa, Kovu and Kiara turned around to talk.

"Okay," Kovu started. "What do you think about this?"

"I'm thinking...how about letting them come here but a very limited number?"

Kovu nodded. "Yeah, we can keep an eye out for them and don't have to worry about anyone jumping us."

"You think he's telling the truth?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, I think he is, but you can never be too sure."

"He really did look confused and disappointed when he saw Scar run. We really need to be careful tonight. Scar is probably more mad than he ever was before."

Kovu nodded. "I'll handle him, don't worry. He's also really old."

"And you're very badly hurt."

"Kiara, I'll be fine. Besides, he will probably just go after me and I'm not planning on running this time."

"Okay, but I will help you if I get the chance."

"Alright. Let's tell them now."

They both turned around towards the eyes of the curious pride.

"Bring him back in," Kiara said.

Being at the very entrance of the cave, it didn't take Wafa and the lionesses long to get in.

"We accept your offer, but there can't be more than five of you. For obvious reasons," Kiara announced.

Wafa nodded. "Very well, I'll go gather them."

**...**

Just before he was about to leave with the remains of his army, Scar stood alone, seperated from them, reflecting on things, knowing all too well it was too late to change things at this point. The blowing dust made hiw wounds sting, but he didn't mind it. In a way, he felt like he deserved it. He felt like there were two sides of him, one that felt remorse and wanted to die with everything he killed and one that just wanted to inflict damage on Pridelanders to make all of it worth something.

But above all, he felt stupid. After all that time thinking he was intellectually above everyone around him, he felt like a complete idiot. The responsibility of everything he's done rested on his shoulders, nearly knocking him down, but he refused to let it stop his plans. At the end of it all, his pride was bigger than his intelligence.

Finally, after a long time staring either into the ground or straight ahead, he looked up at the sky. It was surprisingly clearly visible amidst alll the dirt surrounding him. Murky clouds moved fast under the shining stars. It looked like the clouds were forming something. Scar didn't have to think twice before shifting his look back down towards the ground, fighting hard to resist the urge to look straight up.

_Brother..._

Mufasa's voice seemed a lot more gentle this time than the last time, as if inviting him to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," Scar bitterly said with a tear sliding down his face. That one escaped tear brought more anger into him than he expected. He couldn't give up now. "But I don't need your help," Scar snarled and looked back up.

Nothing was there.

Scar turned around to come back to his lions, trying not to think about how conflicted he actually felt about the whole situation. As he walked, he picked up the pace to meet them quicker, not wanting to admit to himself how much he hoped Mufasa would reappear, asking for him again.

**...**

The pride was gathered, expecting Scar to appear any time. There wasn't much conversation, but there wasn't much tension between the lions and lionesses either, not as much as expected. Once they were gathered alongside lions wronged by Scar, there was something about the overall atmosphere that was more trusting. Especially with a lioness that used to be Scar's mate, Ushindani. She somehow looked so determined and so lost at the same time.

Nala noticed her weirdly gulping as if holding in a sob. At first, Nala wanted to leave her alone, but in the end decided to approach her.

"You okay?" Nala asked.

Ushindani looked like she snapped out of something, blinking with confusion and trying to grasp the situation.

"What?" she asked Nala.

"Are you okay?"

Ushindani gave her a sad smirk. "Been better."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just want to see Scar ripped to pieces."

"I thought I wanted it too. But I don't think it would have made me feel better."

"Look, you don't know what would make me feel better. Up until a few hours ago we were enemies." She exhaled and conrinued remorsefully. "And all because of his greed and pride."

Nala waited a little before she spoke. "Look, I'm sorry. I know how much he can make one hurt. As a mother, I can't even imagine what you must feel like. But Scar took something else away from me, even though it probably wasn't him, technically. But he manipulted all of you. And know that I forgive you and that I'm here for you."

Ushindani just nodded.

Nala continued. "This is not our fight. Only his."

The fluttering of wings interrupted their conversation as Zazu got in between them. "They are coming," he said, determination in his voice.

Nala and Ushindani looked at each other. Ushindani nodded.

"I'll be fine. Go to your daughter," she poignantly said.

Nala nodded and ran to Kiara, thankful that she at least still had her.

**...**

Scar didn't even bother to sneak as much as the other lions did. He just walked, eyes set on Pride Rock becoming closer and closer. Once they finally reached it, they slowly climbed. Even though Scar didn't expect to win, his eyes were bloody and set to kill.

He approached the cave, noticing, but not paying attention to the growling behind his back. He knew he would be protected. He took a quick glance and saw that they were all too busy fighting each other, not even thinking that it could have been intentional to let him get into the cave. He managed to recognize Wafa during his quick glance. _Traitor,_ he thought as he entered the cave, not really giving anything a second thought.

The thunder was lighting up the darkness of the coming storm in threatening flashes. And that same thunder lit up another pair of green eyes, revealing Kovu standing at the entrance, waiting for Scar, lions and lionesses surrounding him.

"Little Kovu..." Scar smirked.

"Scar, you can't win this. It's over. Give up," Kovu told him in an assertive, commanding tone.

"They told me the same thing long ago," Scar said and jumped. Kovu flinched but began circling around across Scar, getting ready for an attack.

"Well, we all know how well that turned out."

Scar just snarled when suddenly, someone else spoke.

"Remarkably well, actually," Ushindani spoke. "But you had to ruin it."

Scar's look softened as he recognized his mate. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from doing any more damage."

"So you are turning your back on me too. Just like everyone else."

"Scar," Kovu broke their conversation. "We can still resolve this peacefully. You can simply choose not to attack."

Scar chuckled. "What? Afraid of conflict? You really think you can defend your pride? I can't believe I chose you as my successor."

"Stop it," Kovu muttered.

"What is it? Don't like being faced with the truth?"

"I've faced it, Scar. And I know that while I don't know if I can protect this land, I have a whole pride willing to back me up. And for them, and this land, I will try my hardest and give my all. I am not like you and I have never been. It was just forced onto me. The fact that others made me carry that burden doesn't mean it's mine. But I know who I am now. And that is not you, Scar."

Scar smirked. "Beautiful. You kings always touch me with your noble words. But will you really be accepted? As far as I know, there was a point when you were exiled, called a disgrace."

"As much as you seem to believe that, Scar, we are not our past. You seemed to have realized that at some point because you thrived, but you decided to come back just for your own sake. Not for your pride, not for your land, for you. And why? To prove yourself to those who have moved on. We are more than our dark, lonely, insecure periods. There is a greater version of ourselves inside all of us and although not fully realized, I can see mine breaking out. And that's something I will build upon because it's worth it."

Scar suddenly seemed to relax. "You are right."

After another second of silence, Scar jumped right at Kovu. Even though Kovu half-expected this to happen, he was still overwhelmed by the blow when Scar landed on him, furiously scratching and biting the air as Kovu swiftly avoided the teeth. Before the pride came to aid, Kovu stretched out his paw and scratched Scar's face, making Scar back away.

"Stop!" Kovu yelled to the pride. "I can handle it."

Kovu watched as Scar got into the attacking position again, tensing up his old, skinny body.

"Scar, don't make me do this!" Kovu shouted.

Scar roared and jumped at Kovu again, but landing on the floor as Kovu rolled off the ground.

"It doesn't have to end like this!"

"Come on! Kill me! I dare you!" Scar yelled back.

Swiftly, he turned around to his left and ran to Kiara. It was as quick as a blink of an eye. Kiara was ready, lifting her paw up. Kovu's mind went blank and he ran towards Scar, spreading his paws and pinning him to the ground. As the chaotic moment began clearing up, Kovu realized he pressed him down really hard and left a bloody trail coming from Scar's head.

Scar was still awake, but with no more strength to fight back, his eyes half-opened and unfocused. Kovu lied on top of him, panting as Scar finally managed to focus his eyes on him.

"Thank..." Scar whispered unclearly before his glance went out of focus again. For a moment his eyes seemed to light up in awe, but it was only for a split second before they lost focus forever.

After a long, long and, for a specific period, very satisfying life, Scar drifted off once and for all. Kovu stood on top of him for a few seconds in disbelief. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around what just happened. It all happened so quickly. A piece of his past was gone forever, only a shell of it remaining.

Kovu's deep panting wasn't stopping. Seeing someone he used to look up to and seeing the brokenness inside woke something up in him. Around them was only dead silence as Kiara got closer to him and nuzzling her head under his chin. As she did this, Kovu's breathing got calmer. Meanwhile, the lions from the other pride, including Wafa, got back into the cave, having managed to easily chase the hostile lions away.

In a few seconds, the silence was interrupted by a loud burst of thunder that split the clouds and brought the rain down splattering on Pride Rock, cleansing it of all blood that was spilled in recent times. There might have been a shape of a lion's head in the dark clouds lit up by the bright thunder for a split second, but it was gone immediately.

Kovu and Kiara looked at each other. Kiara nodded and Kovu nodded after her, with a hint of a smile. Before they set off to the top of the Pride Rock, they took a look at their pride and made their exit out of the cave with determination.

The chilling wind blowing the hard raindrops on the lions made Kiara and Kovu feel neither fear nor tension. They continued walking as if everything was steady. As they got to the top, they stood for a few seconds, nuzzling themselves against one another as water slid down their bodies. This was it. This was their moment. Their time to protect this land was getting started and as terrifying as that burden may have seemed, they felt more than ready to carry it with grace, making it a part of them.

They separated, looking ahead into their beautiful land and roared as loudly as the booming thunder as their pride followed, believing in their king and queen. One circle ended and another one began.

It was the dawn of a new era.


	15. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

It was a good first week of the rule.

Following the aftermath of everything that happened, the Pride Lands seemed more peaceful and more heavenly than ever. Alive, united, everything connected in The Great Circle of Life. The sun seemed to shine brighter, the sunsets seemed to explode into a wider array of colors, the nights seemed to be more warm and gentle. After such a dark period, the land seemed particularly bright, colorful and vibrant.

One hot afternoon, Kovu went hunting. Lowering himself in the grass, he already heard rustling behind him, knowing what was coming and rolling over as Kiara missed him and slid through the grass, scaring some birds.

"You heard me this time," she admitted defeat as she got up, panting and chuckling.

"Only a little," he replied.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "I didn't hear you having any bad dreams last night."

"No, it was only for the first few nights after I killed him. I think I'll be fine. I mean, dreams will probably still come back occasionally, but I will be alright."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know. And I'm on my way up. Don't worry about me. I'm doing great," Kovu said as he gave Kiara a warm, reassuring smile and Kiara smiled back.

"You know," Kovu began once again. "It all happened so fast. After all the commotion, I didn't expect it to all go down so quickly. Even though we did have a lot of allies by our side."

"It was a losing battle for him," Kiara said. "And I think he knew it. I think that's exactly why he went for it. He probably didn't want to run away once again. Didn't want to admit the weight of his failure."

"I tried to reason with him."

"I know. But I think that, the moment he saw Ushindani, he became so hopeless that he decided to go after me, knowing exactly how the situation would end up."

"He seemed as if he was about to say something. I think he wanted to thank me. The moment he was pinned down and bleeding on the floor, all fury left his face. And I know that he did horrible things and that I shouldn't be saying this, but I really feel sorry for him."

"Remember, it was his choice. Not yours."

Kovu nodded.

"Anyways, how are you feeling?" Kovu asked. "Is Nala really leaving?"

"I think so. I mean, I don't really want her to and I'm really worried, but I think it's what she needs right now. She was always supportive of my decisions and I'm planning to give that back to her. Besides, she doesn't want to wander for too long. She will come back soon."

Kovu nodded. "Is she leaving today with Wafa and his pride?"

"No, she will stay a bit more. We might take some days to just spend some mother-daughter time together, but still remain in Pridelands. You okay with that?"

"Of course I am. Take all the time you need with her."

Kiara smiled. "Thanks." The seriousness then left her face. "Now, step aside and let the expert do the hunting."

"Oh, really?" Kovu chuckled. "Well, impress me."

**...**

As Pride Rock bathed in the pale moonlight with a faint glow, the two prides were standing outside. No tension, just mutual understanding and partnership. In the middle, Kovu and Wafa were standing face to face.

"So, what comes now?" Kovu asked.

"We will try to pass the desert overnight and see how it goes. We should be close to the Mountain Lands in a couple of days."

Kovu nodded. "Once again, we really appreciate your help. I hope we can continue being allies in the future."

"If you need anything, we are at your disposal."

"Same with us."

Wafa gave a respectful nod to Kovu and turned away as the other pride walked away from Pride Rock, significantly lesser in numbers than when they first showed up in the Pride Lands.

Before they got farther, Ushindani took one last glance at Nala, who smiled at her reassuringly. Ushindani responded with a smile that still gave away the brokenness in her, but also a glimmer of hope, a possibility of healing as she turned around and headed into her new life.

**...**

And so one day, as the sun rays started to turn from bright yellow to deep orange, Kovu and Kiara walked with Nala as she was preparing to leave. The conversation was quite relaxed; one wouldn't think it was different from any other walk, wouldn't think that Nala was leaving the Pride Lands and Kiara and Kovu were escorting her out.

Once they got to the Tree of Life, Nala finally stopped and turned around to face Kiara and Kovu. She looked at them with great admiration, thinking how once they were so confused and unsure, but now they gave such an air of confidence and security. They finally looked like the king and queen that she knew they could be.

"This is where I go on by myself," Nala spoke.

Kiara nuzzled necks with her mother. "Please, take care."

Nala smirked. "Oh, honey. Remember, it's not the first time I'm doing this."

"I know, I know, I just had to say it."

Kiara moved away and Nala's eyes met Kovu's, who nodded at her, a bit shyly.

"Come here, you" Nala told Kovu and embraced him with her right paw, Kovu embracing her back.

When Nala moved away, she took another look at them, smiling. "He would be so proud."

Kovu nodded. "He is."

"He is," Nala said, nodding back. "I will be back soon. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. I just need to take some time to reflect on everything that happened. Make peace with The Circle."

"Don't worry," Kiara told Nala. "Take all the time you need to be complete."

Nala smiled. "I am complete. Most importantly, I have you. There's just a little storm in me that I need to calm."

Kiara looked at her mother, feeling proud to be her daughter and admiring her for how strong she always was and at what lengths she would go for the others.

"Well, that's all," said Nala. "I will see you in a short while."

Kovu and Kiara responded with their goodbyes and looked on as Nala became smaller and smaller on the horizon, running as fiercely as always, ready to overcome any obstacle no matter how hard it seemed.

"Alright, I'm going back, I'm a little tired. Are you coming?" Kiara spoke first.

"I will stay walking around a bit. I won't be too long."

"Okay," Kiara replied, nuzzled with Kovu and began walking towards Pride Rock.

Kovu stood alone, inhaling the warm air, listening to the sounds of his land, his glance eventually shifting towards the Tree of Life. Miraculously, even with a part of it burned, the part that survived seemed just as alive as ever, like it wasn't getting beaten down even when partially destroyed.

As Kovu looked at that marvelous tree's silhouette standing out against the deep blue and purple colors of twilight turning into night, he noticed something moving, but quickly hiding behind a branch.

Kovu got closer to see what it was and the closer he got, the more clearly he could see a small mandrill peeking out with its colorful face. Kovu tried to approach closer, but accidentally stepped on a branch, snapping it, and the mandrill disappeared into the foliage. Kovu looked into the spot where the mandrill was, but when it became clear that the mandrill won't come back out, he turned around with a strange, warm feeling in his heart.

Things truly were coming full circle. Just like they always did. One ended and another one began. The place where one was ending and another one beginning might have been dark, uncertain and terrifying, but he faced it. No matter how frightened he was, he faced it. And it was worth it. The land was back in balance.

The Circle of Life moved once again.

* * *

**Afterword: **We're at the end of the road, people! First of all, thank you so much for reading my work and coming back to it. Special thanks to Miss Dreamxr, Shibli, Murphyyy and an anonymous guest for giving feedback and leaving reviews, getting notifications from your reviews always got me excited to see what you think. Of course, to all readers, now that you got through the whole thing, feel free to review how you liked the story and the writing style overall, what worked for you, what didn't, etc. I sincerely apologize for making my story so dark and sad at places, but it just came naturally (and of course, for killing off so many characters). Plus, without all that, I just feel like the hopeful themes wouldn't be as strong. And heaven knows that we need that these days. Now, let me say a few things about my overall writing process of this.

Since the first two TLK movies have some clear Shakespearean influences, I used the five-act story structure: introduction, rising action, climax, falling action and resolution. Therefore, the most exciting part and the height of the action was actually the middle of the story. Also, if you haven't noticed, since The Lion King had influences from Hamlet and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride had influences from Romeo and Juliet, I included some influences from one of my favorite Shakespeare plays, Macbeth. It wasn't even planned at first, it just kind of went that way, with Scar portraying the role of Macbeth and his mate Ushindani portraying the role of Lady Macbeth, with Simba as king Duncan and Kiara and Kovu both partially representing Malcolm. Again, I didn't strictly stick to that allegory, but it's a fun way to keep it consistent with Shakespearean influences.

But at it's core, I still wanted to keep this very much a Lion King story, with themes of courage, inner strength, moving on and self-development. I just hope I managed to retain the heart and the core of it. I remember The Lion King from the earliest years of my childhood, but I got into it again around late summer 2018, which is when I started writing the first draft of this story. I was going through a really bad period at the time and had a lot of stuff to figure out with myself and The Lion King was there. It was there with just the themes I needed at the time that flew over my head when I was a child. Mix that with nostalgia and you get total obsession. And so I wrote this story because it was also just what I needed at the time and so in a way, I was discovering myself and accepting myself right along with Kovu. A great thing about The Lion King is that there are these characters, especially Kovu and Simba, that anyone can relate to, no matter what it is exactly that you're going through at the moment. And so, if this story helped anyone the same way, I am beyond happy.

As for my future fanfiction projects, I don't know when they'll come, I don't know what they'll be and I don't know if I'll even write any more, as I have some original writing plans that I want to work on and eventually get published. Maybe someday I will put out a revised version of this when my writing skills are more developed. If I try writing more fanfiction, expect either more of The Lion King, or if I'm going to try some new stuff, I have some potential ideas for Harry Potter, Avatar (the animated series) and Beauty and the Beast. But, as I'm more focused on my original work right now, we will see how that works out.

All in all, big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and/or faved and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do. Take care. :)


End file.
